Kiss THIS!
by Jakia
Summary: [zutara drabbles.] A series of ZukoxKatara drabbles, most of them without a plot and involving a kiss. Now a pracically daily souce of instant Zutaraness!
1. For Sokka

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

**For Sokka**

"You know," He said slowly, waving extravagantly in the air. "I'm _this close_" he pinched his fingers so very near one another. "To kissing you."

That got her attention.

"What?" She almost dropped the basket of food in her arms.

"Not like _that_." He explained at her hasty look. "I just want to tick Sokka off. He's been getting on my nerves, and—"

She smiled. "You think you'll get back at him by kissing me?" She giggled because she knew it would work.

He returns her smile warmly. "Of course." He paused, rubbing his chin where the smallest of whiskers had begun to grow. (Since he joined with the Avatar's gang, he hasn't exactly had the chance to shave, and he's _not_ going to ask Sokka if he can borrow his razor.) "There are _other_ benefits, too, of course."

She grins. "Like what?" She asks cheekily.

"Well, for one, I'd get to kiss you. I thinks that's a good enough reason in and of itself, personally."

She stops walking, and he in turn follows her example. She puts the basket on the ground and crosses her arms, staring at him pointedly, "And what's stopping you?"

_Nothing_. He realizes as he closes the gap between the two of them just as Sokka turns up behind them.

XXX

_A/N: So, why did I write this?_

_1 Random is fun!_

_2 Writer's block is a bitch._

_3 It's Single's Awareness Day/week, so I figured I had to prove I am agirl and write a few things that were fluffy and romantic and all that jazz._

_4 I wanted to write something completely OoC on both of their parts._

_5 I wanted to try to make up different scenes where Zuko and Katara would kiss that would be completely random and possibly not very romantic. It's silly, but I enjoy it._

_I'll write some more of them later, more than likely right after I post this one._

_Crap, my author's notes are longer than the fic!_


	2. Laundry Day

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

**Laundry Day**

"You mean…you do all the laundry?" He asked quietly, looking at her almost-suspiciously as he watched her dump all the dirty clothes into the small stream.

"Yes." She answered; using her bending to make sure the clothes didn't float away. "Aang's too young really to do his own clothes, and Sokka is—"

"An idiot." Zuko supplied. Katara frowned.

"No, he's not an idiot, he's just lazy." She pulled Sokka's dirty socks, reeling away in disgust from the smell. He frowned, and wondered secretly how she could have possibly lived so long with the smell.

"Here." He said, taking away the socks from her. "I'll do the clothes, you don't—"

She stared at him like he grew an extra head or something.

"What?" He asked, picking up the clothes she had dropped. "It's not fair that you have to do them all the time, I figured I'd---"

She _kissed _him.

_Well_. He thought to himself. _If I knew she'd make out with me for offering to do the laundry, I would've offered a long time ago._

XXX

Sokka's socks.

OMG I MADE A PUN!

:is happy:


	3. Yet Another Kidnapping Idea

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

**Yet Another Kidnapping Idea**

"Go." He murmured, his lips barely leaving her own as he undid the chains around her wrists.

She stared at him in shock. "Your letting me go?" She asked, almost too hopeful for what the answer might me. _I don't want to leave, but I need to help Aang…_

"No," He said, and her heart broke just a bit until "I'm giving you a head start."

XXX

the end. expect a new one shortly.

jak


	4. For Jun

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

**For Jun**

The two hastily broke away when they heard the door open, and yet still they stood, looking as guilty as possible. His hair had somehow become dislodged from its comfortable topknot, her shirt was awkward as she tried to fix it, and both of their faces flushed as red as the Fire Nation symbol.

The bounty hunter blinked shortly before she began laughing.

"I _so_ called it first!"

XXX

End. More to come.

jak


	5. Second Chance

_This is another drabble written for the avatar100 written too late. I had written it that morning, and when I got back from school they had already announced the winner! So I was pretty bummed, but, hey, that doesn't mean you people can't enjoy it…_

**Second Chance**

"I just want to know one thing," he whispers, and he leans in close. Closer, in fact, than the Fire Prince has ever been to her. So close she can smell, almost taste, the wine on his breath. She wants to scream for him to get away, and yet, no, because she wants to know if he tastes like the wine he smells like. It's intoxicating and dangerous, but she can't seem to find the will to push him away, with him being so close that she can feel his breath and the fire in it.

"If this is my second chance," He mutters, his nose is touching hers now. "What did I do to lose my first?" And he closes the gap and she learns to _breathe_.

XXX

:end:

Formitting screwed up, so I'm reuploading it... is being a bitch to me this week, so...sorry.


	6. Cave of Two Lovers

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss_.

**Cave of Two Lovers**

"She's going to fall." The Fire Prince warned, his arms crossed, sulking as he watched the Avatar's female companion climb the rocks, looking for a way out.

"Katara won't fall." Aang commented, truly enjoying this time spent with the Prince when he wasn't chasing them. Who would have guessed that both groups would have decided to take this impossible detour through this crazy tunnel?

"Yes she will." The Prince noted, aggravated.

Katara glared. "Shut up, Zuk—AHHH!" She slipped and began to fall, hoping to be caught.

The Fire Prince caught her, unexpectedly, and fell when she landed on top on him. Her lips were also foolishly, without warning, placed upon the Prince's own as she fell.

The two opened their eyes, shocked at the occurrence that just happened, and spread apart hastily.

"You just stole my first kiss!" The waterbender screamed, climbing off of the Fire Prince, quickly pointing fingers at him angrily.

"_I _stole _your_ first kiss!" The Prince growled. "Let me tell you something, witch, I---"

"Look!" The Avatar exclaimed, pointing to the wall of rocks Katara had just been climbing. Somehow, when she fell (or when they kissed) the rocks shifted and opened up for them.

XXX

"So, did you learn anything, Prince Zuko?" His uncle asked, watching as the Prince rubbed his lips softly, as if he was remembering something.

"You were right, Uncle." He said quietly. "I shouldn't take shortcuts."

He was wise enough not to mention his first kiss, but somehow, Iroh knew what had happened anyway.

:end:

_A/N: this is actually longer than a few of the others! Ha! BTW, this is also pure speculation on the new episode info they've released. I'm hoping it'll be a zutara episode, aren't you?_


	7. Love Potions 101

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

**Love Potions 101**

Katara watched, endlessly amused as the crazy old lady handed her the 'perfume'.

"Try it, my dear. It will make you smell absolutely _divine._" There was a hint of mischief in the old woman's voice, a hint that Katara did not notice. "It's my own _special_ blend. You'll be able to woo any man you want with this stuff."

Katara smiled before spraying a bit on herself. "You think?"

XXX

After she put on the perfume, everyone began acting really, really, _weird_ around her. Aang hasn't been able to talk to her without blushing furiously, and several of the boys in the village had been following her. Sokka couldn't even meet her in the eyes, and he would not tell her why.

Then that stupid _Prince_ had to show, just before they were about to take the shortcut through the cave.

She lowered her hands readily, undoing the lid on her water canteen, only looking up to see that the Prince was not going to fight her. _What the…_

Instead, he was coming closer, and there was this odd _twitching_ in his eyes, as if he was trying to fight something inside of him that he could not control.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked, wondering why the Prince was still coming closer to her. Aang and Sokka were gone for the moment--at the time she had been glad they were, they kept giving her such _odd_ looks—but she would be willing to scream for them if he came any closer.

He came closer to her, but she didn't scream—she wasn't able to, her lips were otherwise occupied.

_Should've figured it was a love potion by now_…

XXX

:end:

A/N: Yeah, I've been writing a lot this week, and there is a reason for this. Go ahead and review if you don't want to hear about the author's crazy personal life.

Anywho, for those of you who are still here, here's what's going on with me at the moment: I live in Paron, Arkansas. Paron is a little hunk of nowhere, but it has been my home for seventeen years now, and I love it here. My school has less that 300 students in all K-12, but I like it that way.

For those of you who don't know, there was a federal law passed a few years ago called the "No Child Left Behind Act". What it does is make it so schools have to offer certain courses or else they get shut down. While this sounds good in theory, in practice, it is horrible. What it has done is made is so that my school had to consolidate with another, much larger school in order to stay open. You see, the schools not only have to offer the course, but someone has to be in them. This has giving me a difficult year because I have been forced to take extremely hard classes I don't want to take, but will in order to keep my school open. Several of these classes I'm in have less than five people in the class. Two classes only have two students. In one class, (trig/precal) I'm completely by myself.

And the larger, bigger school we've joined with? Well, they've decided they can't afford to have a teacher teach to one student, so they are closing us down. I'm going to have to go to a new school and make new friends, possibly never seeing my old ones again because we live in Redneck'sville and Farmtown and are so far away from one another. This, as you can imagine, has made me very emotional.

And when I'm emotion, I write. Good for you, bad for me, I guess.

BTW, is anyone in the Avatard fandom live in Arkansas? Or am I the only one...


	8. I won't tell if you won't tell

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Anywho, this drabble was inspired by the drabbles Rashaka has been posting. For those who haven't read them (and you should. They're on the zukokatara lj.) the basic plot is this: Zuko helps Katara escape as the Blue Spirit, they kiss, then have hot sex, and then she kills him. (BOOO!)_

_So yeah, I was inspired, but I wanted it to turn more into a "We'll meet in secret don't tell anyone" sort of cliché rather than a murder (BOOO!) one, so I wrote it. Also, Spiderman the movie inspired me. See if you can see any similarities. It won't be hard, I promise._

* * *

**"I won't tell if you won't tell."**

She had wanted to remove to mask completely, but her rescuer wouldn't let her. The hidden man kept his hand firm, and while she had a pretty good idea _who_ he was (no other Firebender kept a ponytail like _he_ did), she still wanted to be sure.

"Please." She began, in a quiet voice unlike her usual manner. "I just want to thank the one who saved me."

He paused, contemplating her request. Slowly, uncertain, he nodded.

It would be enough.

"You know," She muttered lowly. "This is the third time you've saved me."

The spirit stopped, and considered the girl in front of him. He _knew_ how many times he had saved her, how many times her frail body had been pressed oh-so-neatly against his, how many times he had felt her coolness against his skin.

Why was she reminding him of this?

"The first time I was with Aang and Sokka." She started, moving closer to the spirit. "But the past two times, I've been by myself. Did you—ever wonder why?"

He nodded. It _was_ something he had wondered, but never thought enough about it to voice his concern.

"I wanted to see you." She confessed nervously. Even behind the mask, she could tell he had his eyebrow raised suspiciously. "And no, I didn't _ask_ for the Fire Nation to kidnap me." Despite the mask, he allowed himself a small chuckle, and she blushed. "But I didn't try to _escape_, either. I—I wanted to see if you would come again. I—"

She stopped in front of the hidden man, a foreign redness escaping onto her face. "I—this is going to sound crazy, but I started having these _dreams_ about you. You were—_are_—such a mystery to me. You were my _hero_. _You_ saved me, even though you didn't have to, you did. You were my masked savior, a blessing hidden in the shadows, and I—I might've fallen in love with you at some point, but…"

She stumbled, but the spirit caught her, and lifted her up to where he could see her eyes, even if she couldn't see his. "I had to know if you would come again. I had to figure you out, even if you didn't want me to." She caught her breath, and became all too aware at how _close_ her protector was to her, and the fact that his hands had yet to leave her side brought a warmness to her face that she couldn't wish away.

_Did you_? He seemed to say, though no voice echoed from his mouth.

"I think I have." She murmured, raising her hands to where the mask still laid. She lifted the mask partially, revealing only her guardian's mouth and nose. She leaned in closer to him, stunned to see him lean closer to her as well.

Their lips met for the first time in either teens life. The mask dropped--the odd fumbling mixture of hands and lips had caused it to fall.

He broke apart suddenly, turning his head almost shamefully away from her. She was not supposed to have seen his face.

_Ever_. He added in his mind.

Would she reject him now? Would he still be her _hero_ now that she knew exactly who he was?

To his surprise, she only smiled. "Don't worry—your secret is safe with me, Zuko." She whispered softly, leaving his arms. A horrible cold feeling replaced the warmth from where she was, as he remained unmoved.

She waved to him slowly as she walked away, just as she had done all the previous times, hiding her quiet tears as she wandered. _Nothing has changed, then._ She thought sadly.

She felt a hand grab her and spin her around, and found herself staring eye-to-eye with the Fire Prince. He held her close to him, the cold leaving him almost instantly.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." He whispered, and his lips met hers once again by the moonlight.

XXX

:end:

---DAMN THAT'S ONE LONG ASS DRABBLE! I didn't intend for it to be this long!

Two kisses in one drabble? I'm spoiling you guys, really…

Also, I'm contemplating changing the summary. Anyone like this new one: _**Kiss THIS: Your damn near-daily drabbling source of zutara, full of the vitamins and minerals needed to make you squee and cry and angst all at the same time.**_

Some of you were confused about the last chapter, about why Sokka was affected by the love potion, she's his sister…Well, I wanted it to be used as a way to show you exactly _how_ powerful the love potion was, it'd make even your sibling attracted to you…But I guess I failed. Oh well.

**OH SNAP IT'S MARCH ALREADY? WOO-HOO!**


	9. There are in Beauty, a great many things

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the first one. Expect at least fifteen more. (I plan to finish)_

"**_There are in Beauty, a great many things which are enhanced by being seen only in a half-light." _–Ovid**

The waterbender wished she had never taken his mask off---maybe then she would have been able to heal the man with a clear coinscience and not feel like she was betraying Aang.

The moon was full, but it was still hard for her to see in the dark forest. All she could really make out was the blue and white mask, something she had seen only once before on a wanted poster, and never in person.

**You**_ are the Blue Spirit!_

There was no answer—but there was no need for one, either.

Once, she had been afraid of the blue-and-white mask. She thought it was a demon, a spirit, but now she knew better. The blue-and-white mask was only a symbol, a sign, and the mark of a boy who had fallen and was too proud to admit he was wrong.

_Help me_. The fallen Prince—the Blue Spirit—seemed to echo. He was bleeding profusely despite his unconsciousness.

Strange. Perhaps it was the moonlight, or maybe it was the fact that he was asleep, but the Prince suddenly did not seem like such a villain to Katara. Innocent, even.

Beautiful, perhaps, but that depended on the person.

"Are you—" He was awake, but weak. His one good eye opened slowly, not recognizing the person wiping the blood off his face. "Are you an angel?" He muttered in his delusions, the loss of blood causing him to spout things he probably later on would wish he hadn't of said.

"I can be." She answered, and smiled as she kissed the top of his forehead. She would heal this man—and her coinscience would be clear.

_We all need angels sometimes._

XXX

END

Meh, so it's not a _real_, kiss, but it counts, right?

One line comes from star wars. Virtual points to anyone who knows what it is.


	10. Pursued, pursing, busy, and tired

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the second one. Expect at least fourteen more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. Also, take heed—there is a small bit of Zula/Aang in this, just because it fit what I was going for with the quote._

_Also, congrads for all of the people who found the Star Wars line! Cookies for you!_

**Prompt Two**

**_"There are only the pursued_**

The Avatar frowned and paniced, a momentary lapse of sanity grasped at him like straws as he held this girl—this _Princess_—in his arms. He had never been real good a comforting sobbing women, much less his latest and strongest enemy, but he held her none the less.

_**the pursuing**_

"Focus, Zula." The old croon snapped, refering to Zula by her common name. "You _must_ focus on your bending if you wish to capture the Avatar."

"I have other plans for the Avatar, Grandmother." The Princess snapped. "And I have already master my bending." She continued to paint her face with the makeup she owned.

If she could not defeat the Avatar through bending, then perhaps she would defeat him through his heart—seduction had always been a gift of hers, and it always came with such _wonderful_ benefits, as well.

_**the busy**_

Katara sighed as she pushed the food around on her plate. "I'm going to go for a walk, Sokka."

Her brother frowned, placing his concerned hand on her shoulder. "Don't—spend a moment and _rest_, Katara, you are always so busy—"

"I'll be fine." She whispered, removing her brother's hand from her shoulder. "I'm just worried about Aang." _And Zuko_, but the waterbender had enough sense not to mention the Fire Prince in front of her brother.

She would always be busy worrying about him, (It's been more than a week since she's heard from him…) but, as with most forbidden loves, it could not be helped.

_**and the tired." –F. Scott Fitzgerald**_

"I'm tired, Uncle." The boy of sixteen uttered again, a fragile cry for help his Uncle recognized from his nephew early on in their solo journey.

"Then rest, son." His Uncle always was a calming presence to him.

"I can't." The Fire Prince explained. "Zula caught Aang—_how_, I don't know, but I don't know if she just has Aang alone or—" His voice stops, but he does not need to go on. His Uncle knows who he is referring to, whether Zuko is aware of that or not, Iroh doesn't know.

"If she has _her_," Zuko begans, laying down beside the small stream. "I'll kill her—I will _kill_ my sister, with my bare hands, if I need to—"

"Then you'll need to rest if you plan on doing that." The old General smiled as Zuko laid down slowly.

The Prince rubbed his lip questioningly—once, there was a _kiss_ there, but it had faded from everything but Zuko's memory. It was this memory that allowed Zuko to _sleep_, for the first time in a week, worry leaving him for the briefest of moments while slumber took over.

XXX

END

_The order in which these go in is this: First one takes place after the second one, third one takes place after the last one. Makes sense when you read it, I hope._

_Jak_


	11. Running

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the third one. Expect at least thirteen more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. This one is a modern day/AU/reincarnation one, just so you aren't confused._

_And yes, Katrina and Zane were the closest modern-day names I could think of for Katara and Zuko._

"**_The world is full of people running." _–Elizabeth Swados**

She ran along the dirty streets of New York City, a book tucked neatly under her arm as she ran. Katrina knew it was wrong to steal from the local gang, not to mention stupid, but she needed this book, more than the gang ever would.

"STOP, THIEF!"

_(She's running again, but it's different this time. Rather than the gang it's pirates who are chasing her, and instead of a book it's a scoll tucked under her arms. She think's they're going to catch when this man, her enemy, with rough, calisosed hands, grabs her wrist and smiles. "I'll save you from the pirates.")_

She runs, keeps running—it's all she has left that she knows how to do. These professional criminals will start shooting at her soon, so she has to run. She doesn't remember how to fight—

_("Aren't you a big girl now?" It's that same man from before, only he's different. He's tired and desperate but oh-so-determined to capture…something. (Katrina can't remember.) But she can't let him get it so she'll fight him, if she needs to.)_

--but she'll fight them, if she needs to. She isn't just going to give in without a fight, she's too strong to do something like that.

Just a little farther, she tells herself, and then you are home free—

_(She's with him again, that same man, only now it's different. She's different—older, wiser, and so is he—taller, more desperate…She doesn't remember their conversation, only a kiss. But it's just a kiss between enemies…friends…lovers, perhaps? She doesn't remember the full extent of their relationship, only the kiss, the warmth of his lips on her's and--)_

She jumps over a knocked trash can and looks over her shoulders. With luck she's lost them, and she can go home, back to her brother…

Someone grabs her wrist and she jumps. Zane! The Governor's son…What was he doing here, holding onto her wrist like this. She's his enemy—he's never liked her, she's never liked him, and he picks on her in school. What's he doing here, with her, like this?

…Even still, she can't help but shake the vague familarity of this scene in front of her…

He smiles, and a forgotten memory flashes before her eyes.

_("I'll save you from the pirates.")_

"I'll save you from the gang." Zane says, holding onto her wrists tightly. "Follow me."

_The world is full of people running—so why do I always run into you?_

XXX  
END

Hope you were able to follow that…:squirms: I'm not really fond of modern day-AU's, but I can make an exception if they're reincarnation fics. If you can't tell (and I've _completely and utterly **failed** as an authoress_) Zane and Katrina are the reincarnation of Zuko and Katara. They don't remember _being_ Zuko and Katara, but they sometimes have flashes when things begin to feel vaguely familiar. I'll like the idea of Zuko/Zane saving her again in future years, too, so I _had_ to do that.


	12. Hold Onto Nothing

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the fourth one. Expect at least twelve more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. Sorry if you didn't get to read the last chapter, was a bitch yesterday and I don't think anyone got to read much of anything. So here's a new chapter to keep your interest._

_Small warnings: Character death, mention of suicide, reference to sex (but nothing graphic) and partial insanity. But it's not too bad, really._

"**_Hold on to nothing, as fast as you can." _–Tori Amos**

They buried her at sea. It was not his ideal way to say goodbye to her—he would have perferred a tombstone or a grave of some sort. That was the problem with water burials—they made it so hard to say goobye. But it was not his decision on how to bury her, that authority recided in her brother. He _should_ have been the one to bury her; he loved her, that was more than he could say for most of the people here. Most of these people just wanted to say goodbye to a hero.

He really wanted her to have a tombstone. One that would say: _Here lies a girl who found her undoing in a kiss and her own curiosity._

At least it would be true. He could remember it just as clear as day—the surprised look on her face as he pressed his lips softly against her own, and her next surprise at the _pleasure_ the kiss had brought her, and the curiosity that broke even his attention as she moaned when the kiss depended, his hands traveling along her back with intense desire he had not known before.

They made love for the first time after that kiss. Dishonorable, perhaps, but he was tired of playing headgames with her.

He had learned how to get through these things in a relatively painless manner: smile, accept any consolations and "I'm so sorry for you"s, and drink his damn wine. His wine, he knows, has been laced with the deadliest toxins he could find on such short notice. It's his way of getting through this—he's never been that great of a mourner. When his mother died, he had been too young to do anything except cry on Uncle's shoulder. When Uncle died, he had had Katara, and that had been enough.

Now? Now he had no one, no one except the wine—his escape.

He wonders silently if they'll bury him or if they'll burn him. _Probably burn_, firebenders are known for their flaming funerals. He wishes they wouldn't—he wants to be buried. It's the only fair way—she shouldn't have to drown, and he shouldn't have to burn. They should be buried. In fact, he wants to be buried right next to her, two identical tombstones, side-by-side, as soulmates should be.

He wants his tombstone to be simple: _Here lies a boy who lost everything to a pair of beautiful eyes--his soulmate's eyes._

Only, they aren't soulmates—not in the eyes of the world. They are almost strangers to the world, strangers who would never know the love they shared on such secret nights, seen only by moonlight and each other.

He wants to hold her hand while they send her off, but he can't, so he's left to hold on to his wine. _It's like holding on to nothing…_

_XXX_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Jak_


	13. Say Yes, Damnit!

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the fifth one. Expect at least eleven more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. Sorry if you didn't get to read the last chapter, was a bitch yesterday and I don't think anyone got to read much of anything. So here's a new chapter to keep your interest._

_BTW, here's you some fluff. Just twist my arm about it/sarcasm Also, prompt is _**stretched**_ so it may not follow exactly, but, well, what the hey?_

"**_What is sea-born dies on land/ Soft is trod upon. / What is given burns the hand - / What is gone is gone..." _– Peter S. Beagle**

"Marry me." He said, an impish grin on his face as the flowers fell off of his head.

She rolled her eyes before she continued with her flower-weaving. "Did you become a priest all of the sudden and I didn't know about it?"

"You never know," He answered coyly, grabbing her attention away from the flowers. "I _could_ have."

She snorted and turned away from him, expertly avoiding his gaze. "Why would you want to marry me, anyway?" She answered in a semi-serious tone. "I thought I was just a stupid, barbaric water-witch from the south." She threw his own words back at him playfully, cockily throwing a fist-full of flowers at him.

"Oh, but you _are_ a stupid, barbaric water-witch from the south." He leaned in closely to her, planting the smallest of kisses on her nose. "But you're _my_ stupid, barbaric water-witch, and I wouldn't have you any other way." He kissed her again, this time square on the lips.

"You seriously want to marry me?" She asked, leaning against him for warmth.

"Yes." He answered. "Right now, actually."

She grinned. "Now I _know_ you're crazy." She laughed. "How are we suppose to get married right now? We're in the middle of _nowhere_!"

"Simple." He stated, standing up and brushing the grass off of him. He pulled her up beside him, holding her in his arms tightly. "I, Zuko, son of Ozai, of sound mind and spirit, do take thee, Katara, daughter of Koda, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health." He leaned in closely, rubbing his nose against hers. "Till death do us part."

"This is the part where you speak, you know." He whispered, and she hit him playfully.

"Very well." She laughed. "I, Katara, daughter of Koda, of sound mind and spirit, do take thee Zuko, son of Ozai, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health." She kissed him lightly on the lips, almost mockingly, before speaking the last line. "Till death do us part."

"Tsk." He whispered, brushing a fallen flower out of her face. "You were suppose to wait until _now_ to kiss me."

"Oh darn." She whispered, leaning in closer. "I suppose I'll just have to do that again, won't I?" She leaned in, closing the gap between the two, deepening a kiss that had already been started.

"I guess we're married now." She spoke softly after the kiss ended, teasing him playfully as the whole thing was.

"Yeah," He noted, pulling something out of his pocket. "Except for this." He carefully undid her mother's necklace around her neck and replaced it with another, one he had made after much trial and error.

She gasped. "You…"

He smiled at her, amused. "I wasn't joking, you know."

"What about your _home_?" she shrieked. "What about your family—_your_ people! How are they going to react to—"

He kissed her nose again, just for good measure. "I don't want to lose you, so I best make use of you while I have you," He pulled her closer, a glint in his eye that was all-to familiar to place. "Whether anyone else likes it or not, I could care less."

"Even conduct your own marriage ceremony?" She asked.

He scoffed. "I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. I think I can get away with marrying myself, you think?"

"I hope so." She added, and it was the last thing either of them remembered for the night.

XXX  
END

Zuko was a little OOC, but he's in love, so it's okay. :)


	14. Shakespeare and Strangers

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the sixth one. Expect at least ten (YEAH BABY!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

_This is another AU/reincarnation one, but rather than place them in modern day, I put them in medieval England. What did you expect—they gave me _**Shakespeare** _as a prompt!_

**_"I do desire we may be better strangers." _– William Shakespeare**

She leaned against the rail quietly, the feel of the moonlight gently kissing her, adding a ghostlike paleness to her dark skin and an unearthly beauty to her livelyhood.

"M'lady?" a quiet voice, one from that seemed so vaguely familiar, yet she could not place it. "I noticed you you left the ball—and I hope you don't think this rude of me, but I wished to know why." A boy with dark hair and gold eyes asked, head slightly bowed in respect for the lady.

"Why should you care?" She asked softly, not intending to insult the young man who had followed her. "We are nothing but strangers."

"Then," he answered softly, kneeling before her to kiss her hand. "I do desire that we may become better strangers, M'lady."

_Who could deny someone with such charm? _She smiled and blushed, allowing the young gentleman in front of her to rise, in turn allowing herself to answer his questions. _But where have I seen you before, stranger?_

XXX  
:end:

Hey look! It's short again! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

Anyway, I'm a _sucker_ for the romantic/Shakespearean era. I could do a billion and a half drabbles just on this era alone. Regency era is also good. Got to love lords and ladies and balls ( -- that sounds dirty) and fluff, right?

Anywho, thanks for the reviews! Expect a new one soon!

Jak


	15. Forbidden Fruit

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the seventh one. Expect at least nine (in the single digits now, folks!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

_This one deals more with Zuko and the voices-in-his-head, but also contains the tiniest of religious references. So small that if you blink, you may miss it, but I still felt the need to warn some of you. In fact, it might not even be a religious reference at all—but I've always heard forbidden fruit and such being used in the Bible and that's the only place I can think of off the top of my head where it was used (Adam and Eve, yadda yadda yadda…) _

"**_Such a muddy line between/ The things we want/ And the things we have to do." _–Sheryl Crow**

"I'm sorry," She whispered, breaking away from the man in front of her. "I shouldn't have done that."

The kiss had been soft, short, and in the end, bittersweet, leaving behind only a dazed and confused Prince as he watched her walk away. A strange and peticulur desire pulsed through him—he had never felt this way before. Had he never been kissed before? That seemed strange—he could almost _swear_ he had, (what sort of Prince would he be if he hadn't?) but no memory of any sort came to mind.

So he ran after her.

_You're being stupid._ His conscience berated him. _You are a Prince. You can have any girl in the world at the your fingertips in seconds, why bother chasing after this nobody water peasant?_

Yet still he ran—his conscience kept throwing logical, reasonable explainations as for why he should not have been chasing her—_Think of your people! Think of your father! He may have banished you once, but if he knew what sort of thoughts are running through your head about this waterbender he would not think twice before he'd never let you return home! It is your **duty** as a Prince to put the Fire Nation before yourself in all accounts…_

Yes, his head was filled with logic and reason, but it was his heart that was able to throw all of it out the window with one whisper, a single solitary name—_Katara_—and the heart knows how to speak louder than the mind ever could.

"Wait!" He called after her, stopping a few behind her; his voice becoming hoarse and thick from disuse. She paused, turning to look at him, shocked to see that he had followed her. "Why did you run? Why did you—"

_I just want to know one thing—you could have any woman in the world, and yet still you chase after this waterbender—why_?

He finds he can't answer himself at first, not yet--he's tired, sweaty, and the voices in his head can learn to wait their turn, there was someone more important to occupy his thoughts now. A pair of blue, teary eyes are staring back at him, a shallowed, small body so near his own, and he finds his answer inside the kiss that happens next.

_Forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest._

XXX  
END

For the record, the last chapter did have a kiss—abiet, not a real big one, but a kiss on the hand does count as a kiss, at least in my book. Oh, and Katara wasn't royality—back in those days, even the poor were expected to dress up to go to balls and have gentlemen callers and things, Zuko just happened to be at the same one she was. :shrugs: Hope you liked this one—it was kinda rushed, but I still like it. (I **knew** I should have gotten out of bed at four in the morning and wrote it when I first had the idea…)

Read, review, enjoy!

Jak


	16. Home

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the eight one. Expect at least eight (hey, that's equal--Half way there, folks!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

_In this drabble: Zuko returns home. Or at least, finds his home. (I'll give you three guesses for the ending and the first two don't count.)_

"**You can take me down. You can show me your home. Not the place where you live, but the place where you belong." –Toad the Wet Sprocket **

"Here it is," he whispered, in a quiet voice that wasn't quite his own. "This is my home."

Or at least, it had been. The crisom hall of the Fire Lord wasn't much like how Zuko remembered it as a child. When he was small, it had always been clean, tidy—full of bright fires of varying colors and it always seemed so _alive_! Now, all that remained were cobwebs and ash inside blood-stained walls.

It had been three years since he'd been home—_three years!_ And he thought about returning home so many times, with a thousand or more possible senarios that he thought he had figured he knew exactly what could happen and how to react. Ironically, the way he came home was the only senario he didn't think of—with the Avatar, not as his enemy and hostage, but as an ally and a good friend.

It was sad how much he hated this place now.

"Zuko," He felt her beside him, a cool presence in a place that always was too warm. "This isn't your home. It might've been, once. It might become your home in the future, but—" She stopped, taking his hand into hers. "It's isn't anymore."

"Where is my home, then?" He asked slowly, cautiously.

She smiled and leaned against him. "With me."

"I knew that." He laughed, realized it all too well when he pressed his lips tightly against her's.

_Welcome home, Zuko._

XXX  
END

Okay, now for something a bit off-topic…

I'm going to start a new Zutara story that's more than a one-shot (gasps heard)! Crazy, I know. It was going to be one-shot, but then the plot bunnies attacked and ate my soul for breakfast with a side of ketchup and ranch.

But I need help thinking of a title.

Summary is this: _Prince Zuko has a crush on Katara. Katara is endlessly amused by this, until she begins to realize his feelings are perhaps not as one-sided as she previously thought…_

The first couple of chapters will be humorous and fluffy before it goes completely 180 degrees and becomes angsty and adventurey.

Possible titles: _Whisperer_, _Nightglass_, and _Shattered_. If anyone else can think of a better title (for the love of God _please_…) I would love to hear any and all suggestions.

Thanks!

Jak


	17. Two Birds With One Stone

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the ninth one. Expect at least seven more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR BLOOD, PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE, MENTIONS OF SEX AND NUDITY. I'M NOT GOING TO UP THE RATING, BECAUSE MOST OF THESE DRABBLES ARE LIGHT-HEARTED AND G RATED, BUT THIS ONE IS NOT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Why is this one M rated? Because Zula is a psycho, that's why.**

**Also, really, really long drabble. So sorry.**

XXX

"**_Some people change when they see the light; others when they feel the heat." _–Caroline Schroeder **

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" The question had been simple; a clever attempt to create a distraction from her enemy in front of her. "From what I can tell," she lied through her teeth. "You aren't much different."

Zula saw right through her act, but decided to humor her anyway.

"My brother and I are _nothing_ alike." She answered forcibly, fiddling with the knife in her hand. "We are very different, in almost every way." The Fire Princess walked over to where the waterbender was tied to against the wall.

"Take you, for example." The Princess noted, circling the waterbender as best she could. "If you were in my brother's care, not a single hair on your pretty little head would be hurt." Zula patted Katara's head pleasantly before grabbing her knife and slicing her throat just lightly enough to cut her necklace off and cause her to bleed.

Katara gasped, trying to move her hands to reach her throat, but failed.

"With me, you aren't so lucky." Zula commented, stepping on the necklace as she walked.

She smirked. "Pretty necklace, but I like it better this way." She picked up the blood-covered necklace and put it on herself. "Red is such a pretty color." She commented, not bothering to wash the blood off of the necklace.

"As I was saying, my brother and I are very different. In his care, not a single hair on your pretty little head would be hurt." She repeated herself for emphasis. "You would be idolized, treated like a Queen—a Godess, even." She wiped the blood off of her hands onto Katara's hair. "He treat you gently, like a porcelain doll. He would love you softly, purely, like all good lovers should."

Katara shivered; Zula noticed.

"Did my brother love you, Katara? Did he make you moan with pleasure, whispering sweet nothings in your ear?" Using her knife, Zula cut a thin line in Katara's rags, causing them to open and destroy what little modesty she had left. "Did you love him in return? Give your innocence to him, perhaps?"

With Katara's shirt wide open, Zula took her knife and began cutting at the girl's breast. Just lightly, barely scaving the skin, but it was enough to cause blood to run down her stomach and drip to floor, _drip drip drip_.

"Did you love my brother, Katara?" Katara nodded, silent teardrops falling.

Zula smiled. "And did he tell you he loved you, too?" Again, she nodded, tears falling fast and hurting more.

"Poor girl." She whispered, patting Katara's head again. "For you see, what's different about me and my brother is simple—me, I'll kill you." She held the knife close to Katara's throat. "I'll make you scream, cry, beg for a mercy that you'll never receive. I'll make you hurt, bleed. I'll cut you, tear you apart piece by piece until you aren't you anymore." She used her knife to trace along Katara cheek, leaving small impressions in her skin. "I'll kill people in front of you, I'll make you bleed to death…I will make your death the slowest and most painful thing you could ever feel."

"But my brother," She whispered, mere inches away from Katara's ears. "Will break your heart."

"He will lie to you, decieve you, use you, then break you. Oh, for a while it will good—He'll really have you fooled. He'll make you think he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone else before. The love the two of you make will be worthwhile and heartbreakingly _beautiful_."

"And then, in a heartbeat, faster than you can blink, he'll be gone and you'll be left heartbroken and miserable." Zula noted the sweat mixing with the blood left on Katara's face, the raw hatred, yet fragile _belief_ that what the Princess was saying was true. "More effective, perhaps, and he probably doesn't have to deal with the bloodstains I do, but I'm not as paitient as him." She smiled. "I'll kill you outright."

"_I—don't—believe—you!_" She cried out before Zula began to burn small places on her stomach.

"Tsk, poor girl. So delusional. Oh well, I tried." She thrusted her dagger into the ground in front of Katara, turning to her before she left. "Here, I'll leave this with you. Just in case my brother comes to '_rescue'_ you, you can defend yourself."

The knife still had Katara's blood on it even in the ground.

XXX

Twelve hours later, Zuko arrived, beaten, sore, but still there to rescue her. During this time, Katara had been by herself, bleeding, dying, with nothing but Zula's dagger to keep her company, and the _drip_ _drip_ _drip_ sound of her own blood hitting the ground. In the shadows of the dark, even your own mind is the enemy.

"Katara!" He screamed, running over to her. He undid the chains around her wrists, caught her and held her tightly, kissing her passionately before setting her down on the ground. "Are you alright? Of course you aren't, look at you!" He wrapped his arms protectively around her, feeling her heartbeat match his in perfect motion.

He never saw the dagger coming.

XXX

On her balcony overlooking the prison cell, Zula laughed. It was amazing what a little lies, blood, sweat, tears, and time could accomplish! There was a reason Zula left the dagger--The girl would no doubt kill Zula's brother, having enough time to let Zula's cruel words repeat in her mind until the point where they seemed true. It would only be after Zuko laid dead before her before her sanity would return, and in anguish, she would kill herself.

_It was one way to kill two birds with one stone._

XXX  
END

IT STARTED OFF AS SUCH A SWEET AND INNOCENT DRABBLE, TOO:sobs: Anyway, hope you liked it, no matter how…_twisted_…it is. See why I should never own Avatar? Everyone would _die_.

And then there would be some comic relief thrown in there somewhere, but for the most part, angst. Next drabble I promise won't be this way, I just had to get it out of my system. So sorry!

...Ironically, ten minutes after I posted last night's drabble, I came up with a perfect title—_Shattered Fates_---but thank you for your suggestions. I'll probably use them as chapter titles.

Also, I'm over 200 reviews! Craziness! But thank you!

Jak


	18. Wrong and Right

_**Kiss THIS!**_

zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss.

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the tenth one. Expect at least six more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

_Sorry it took me so long to get this one up! I had to go to training for my work, and that took like, all day. So sorry. But here is the new chapter!_

_And look, no death!_

"**What we're doing here tonight/ Sure beats what we're going through." –Trisha Yearwood **

"This is _wrong_." She said slowly, suspectibly, as she broke away from his kiss.

_Of course it is, silly girl. You wouldn't want it so bad if it wasn't._ A thousand or more thoughts plague through his mind, the most obvious being about himself. _Don't do this to me—after all I've sacraficed…Can I not win, just this once?_

He says nothing—he doesn't need to.

"This is wrong," She whispers, drawing closer to him, to the point where her lips are so close to his that he can feel her breath on his face and can count every eyelash she has.

"So why does it feel so _right_?"

The only answer he has for her is in the kiss that follows.

XXX  
END

Also…I hope a lot of you were just being sarcastic and funny in your reviews for last chapter. I'd hate to lose you as readers, and to be fair, I did warn you that it was going to be dark. But see---Fluff! It makes everything better in the end, right?

…Right?

Jak


	19. Now, for something different

_A/N: shh, don't tell anyone, but this one isn't one of the sixteen zutara prompts. I'm in the process of writing **Shattered Fates (see chapter sixteen of this fic) **and inspiration hit me. I just **had** to use this as a drabble. So think of it a preview for a future fic._

_Also, Zula may seem OoC, but that's okay, because for the plot, she sort of needs to be. If you are still confused, think of it this way: Zula is trying to get on Zuko's good side, because she needs him to do something for her. _

_And that is all I will tell you. :evil smirk:_

_Enjoy!_

_Jak_

**And now for something different…**

"Okay." He said quietly, after a few moment of consideration.

Zula let out the breath she had been holding. "You will?"

He nodded. "Yes. After all, what sort of brother would I be if I let my sister go out into the world SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER?"

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around her older brother's neck. "_Thank you_." She whispered. "I swear, you won't regret this."

He scowled. "I better not."

"You won't." She smiled. "I'll help you capture the Avatar, just like I promised." She let go of her brother carefully, an awful smirk on her face. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even help you get a girlfriend."

Zuko snorted.

"A boyfriend, then?"

Zuko glared at her. "You really _have_ lost your mind since the last time I saw you."

Zula rolled her eyes. "Come on, brother! This won't work for either of us if we can't think of a good enough story to tell Father!"

Zuko just continued to sulk.

Zula sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to _invent_ a girlfriend for you, then." Zuko continued to ignore his sister as she began rambling.

"How about this?" She said, closing her eyes carefully. "A girl—Fire Nation, of course, but that's not the point—"

"Why Fire Nation?" Zuko asked, bemused. "You forget—I've been all around the world these past three years. I've seen girls of every nation, why would I choose one of Fire?"

Zula blinked. "You mean you'd…seriously consider someone from another nation?"

Zuko didn't answer. He didn't need to; Zula continued just fine without him.

"Well, for our purposes, she's Fire Nation. She had long, pretty red hair—"

"_No_." He growled. "No redheads."

"Why not?" Zula asked, curiously. "Redheads are cute."

"I said no redheads, isn't that good enough?" He glared.

Zula sighed. "Fine then. She had the typical black—"

"Black's boring."

"You're boring!" Zula snapped, annoyed. "What other hair colors are there? Brown?"

Zuko paused, thinking it over slightly. "Brown will do."

"Alright then. So she had long, flowing brown hair and hazel colored eyes—"

"Why hazel?" He asked. "Isn't that usually an Airbender-type eye color?"

"Well, since you're so adamant against Fire Nations colors, I figured I'd do something unique." She snarled. "Why, you have something better in mind?"

He muttered something so low his sister couldn't hear it. It almost sounded like '_blue'_.

"What did you say, brother?" She asked, a curious look on her face.

He blushed. "I said nothing. Go ahead and do what you want. I don't care anymore."

A crazy thought entered Zula's mind—it was so crazy, she had no other choice but to blurt it out as soon as it came. "You _like_ someone, don't you?" She blurted. "I mean, you genuinely _like_ some—oh, this is _rich_!" She laughed.

Zuko's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Well?" She asked, still chuckling. "Who is it?" He didn't answer. "Come off it, brother, you can't give me just a little piece like that and expect me _not_ to bug the hell out of you 'til you tell me more!"

"It doesn't matter." He whispered lowly, thinking curiously.

"I'm your sister!" She said playfully. "I have every _right_ to know who it is that you're crushing."

Slowly, cautiously, he answered her. "It's that—that _girl_." ("So I'd hope, brother." "Shut _up_.")

"The Avatar's companion."

Zula blinked. "You don't even know her _name_? That's pathetic, Zuko, even for your standards."

"_I know her name_!" He shouted out. "It's Katara!" He turned his head down almost shamefully at his confession.

Zula raised an eyebrow. "The Water Tribe girl?"

Zuko nodded, unwilling to meet his sister in her eyes.

Zula paused, considering what to say. "Well, she is pretty, even if she is Water Tribe. Is she strong?"

Zuko looked up, surprised. "Very strong. My equal—sometimes my better, if the moon is out."

"Beating you isn't exactly a show of _strength_, bro." Zula snorted. "But I guess I see where you are coming from." She grinned. "Have you kissed her yet?"

Zuko spit out his drink. "N-no! I'd be surprised if she even…if she ever _thought_ about me outside of battle."

"Tsk." Zula smiled, clicking her tongue. "We are just going to have to change that then, aren't we, brother? If anything, think of it this way:" She said awry. "When the Fire Nation takes over the world, you can have her as a consort!"

Zuko wanted to say something, but knew better. He wanted to say that he didn't want her as a consort, but as a wife, a lover. He wanted to say exactly _what_ he admired in this girl, but knew his sister would not appreciate the conversation.

He could keep such thoughts to himself, for now.

XXX

Hope you liked it!


	20. Headgames

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the eleventh one. Expect at least five (HOT DAMN!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try._

_Those of you who go to KataraZuko on lj have already seen this.  Enjoy it anyway._

_Egasp! I have a **job** now! (You mean, people actually let you around other people without keeping you in a psychoward? **Amazing**.) I'm still going to try to update everyday, but between school running from 7-3:30, and work from 4:30-9:30, I'll have little time to do so, but I will try. Can't make any promises._

"**_If you want to know me, look inside your heart." _–Lao Tzu**

One thing they never could deny was their love of fighting.

"You are," he'd snarled, flames close to coming out of his nose. "The stupidest, most barbaric—"

"Are we back to insult fighting, Zuko?" She would yawned, feigning bordom.

"Shut up, _wench_." He would growl.

"Oh grow up, you immature—"

"—ill-mannered---"

"---Annoying—"

"—penniless—"

"---ruthless---"

"---troublesome---"

"---ill-tempered---"

"---stupidest, idiotic—"

"…You just called me stupid twice, stupid."

"So?" He glared. "They're my insults, I can use them twice if I want."

She'd smirk. "Fine then, you unoriginal, uncouth---"

"You have no right to call me uncouth!" He'd scream. "When have _I_ ever been uncouth to you!"

"Just now!" She'd argue. "You just called me stupid---twice! That's hardly any way to treat a _lady_, now is it, Prince Charming?" She'd mock him with her favorite insult for him.

Smoke would start rising from his ears. "I am _this_ close," he would pinch his fingers tightly together. "To setting you on fire and _not feel gulty about it!"_

She'd cross her arms tauntingly. "Do it then, Mr. High-and-Mighty, Mr. I'm-so-full-of-threats-but-I-never-pull---HEY!"

She would quickly dodge the fireball thrown to her, undoing the the lid on her canteen, allowing the water to flow freely at her command.

This would start the second part of their fighting.

A fire blast would hit the wall behind her, he would skillfully dodge the icicles thrown his direction, another fireball hitting near her, but never close enough to touch.

"Your aim _sucks_." She would snarl quickly, at the same time a flame would hit her square in the chest, were it not for the ice sheild she had created around herself. It would be enough, however, to cause her to fall down.

A quick blast, and all the water she had previously would have evapourated. He'd grin at her. "Does my aim suck so bad now, little girl?"

She'd pull out her dagger, and thus began stage three.

A twirl of a knife, a skillful twist of a broadsword—one hits, maybe two, but never enough to cause more than the mildest of scrapes and scabs. Despite their anger, they never wanted to harm one another.

They cared too much for something like that.

A pivot, a whirl, and a clang later her small dagger would fall to the might of his broadsword, and he would keep the knife beneath his foot as he leaned near her, eyes full of arrogance as he'd smile down at her.

He would start to speak, but she would stop him by all means. She would grab his colar and pull him towards her, pressing her lips firmly against his own.The taste of his lips warmly pressed against her own, his mouth opening widely to accept her's, the slight brush of their noses against the others, would be enough to decide the victor.

Say what you will about her, but she knew how to _win, _damnit.

They would break apart, and she would smile so large it would reach her eyes. "Does this mean I win again?"

A kiss, a touch, a growl. "Yes, yes, you win again."

A moan, a shriek. "This is the second time I've won, you know."

"We're keeping score?" Another button undone on his shirt---"In that case, I believe it's three to two."

Another kiss. "Those don't count."

"And this one does?" A trail of kisses down her neck.

"Of course it does. I _won_. It counts double."

A laugh as he undid her shirt. "You and your headgames."

She lifts his head so that his eyes meet her's. "You love me _because_ of my headgames. You wouldn't know what to do without them."

"That, I do." He kisses her again, and this time neither of them can tell who the real winner is.

XXX  
END

This one came from a suggestion from DemonDaughter, but I…_streched_ it a little bit. For those of you who have left suggestions/requests for drabbles, I'll do them, eventually. I just have an outline for some drabbles already, and whenever I get done with those I'll do some of the other ones.

Thanks for being paitent!

BTW, I am a girl. :)

Also, if anyone is from Arkansas, and wants to go to Kroger's on Chenal, look for a bagger (you can't miss us baggers, we're in the BRIGHT NEON GREEN VESTS OF DOOM!) with red hair, glasses, and the name tag "Jessica". Say something silly like 'zutara is luff.' And I'll glomp you.

Jak


	21. Poetry, Songs, and Places

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is the twelfth one. Expect at least four (HOT DAMN DAMN!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

_Rather than a regular drabble, think of it as three mini-drabbles! Hoo-rah!_

"_**You remind me of a poem I can't remember,**_

"You have poetry?" She asked, looking curiously at his vast collection of books.

"Of course I do." Zuko laughs. "I have all sorts of books. Why?"

She smiles shyly. "My mother use to keep a book of poetry, one of my favorites, actually—"

"What was it?" He askes curiously. "Maybe I have it—"

"I can't remember," She frowns, sadly. "But it reminded me of _you_."

_**and a song that may never have existed, **_

Zuko hated music night, that much was obvious. So when Iroh found him humming, he was shocked, to say the least.

"Didn't Jee sing that on music night?" The Prince asked when questioned.

"No," Iroh answered. "I've never heard it. It sounds…like a Water song." But where would Zuko have heard waterbender music?

The boy frowned, paused, and contemplated his mind, and finally came up with the excuse that the song must have never existed.

So why did it remind him of that waterbender girl---the Avatar's friend?

**_and a place I've never been to." _–The Simpsons **

_She tastes like snow._ He thinks, breaking away from the kiss. But that's crazy—how would he know what snow tastes like? He's been around it, what, _twice_ in his entire life?

"You taste like fire." She whispers silently.

He frowns—how would she know what fire tastes like? "Occassionally, in the Fire Nation, you can literally _taste_ the heat from the desert---but you've never been there, have you?"

She frowns, and they add it to another one of their growing mysteries.

XXX  
END

If this one doesn't make sense…I'm sorry, it's just too late at night and I'm too tired. But I have tomorrow off! So expect a good one tomorrow!

Jak


	22. Answers

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

_Taken from the sixteen zutara prompts on lj. This is theeleventh one. Expect at leastthree (HOT DAMN DAMN **DAMN**!) more. (I plan to finish) I don't know for sure if all of them will have a kiss, but I'm going to try. _

Quote is at the end to avoid spoilers.

**Answers**

"Hello Aang," She spoke softly into the night air. "Hello Sokka."

There was no answer from either boy. There was no need for one—their silence was enough.

"I'm here to confess." She admitted, more to herself than to the two in front of her. "I've been seeing Prince Zuko in secret—as lovers." She frowned quietly. "It's been going on for a while now…"

She waited paitently for their response—their anger, their shame, but no answer came.

"I know I should have told you, but I never really had the courage to. You two are my best friends—I love you, both." She paused quietly, as if she was afraid they would awaken right at that moment.

She quickened her breath, and whispered silently "But I love Zuko, more."

"Katara?" The grogy voice of the Fire Lord called out to his wife. "What are you doing out here, love?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around her and taking it as a chance to steal a kiss on her cheek.

"Waiting for an answer." She whispered before turning around with her husband back inside.

None came—but what would you expect when you ask for answers from corpses?

"**_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." _–Benjamin Franklin**

XXX  
END

Hope I got you with the ending!

Now, sleep. Sounds good.

Jak


	23. Fairy Tales

KISS THIS

A/N: Too tired to be coherinent (that's not spelled right, I know), but I'll try anyway.

"**_If I die, I forgive you; if I live, we shall see." _–Spanish proverb**

He was _not_ going to let her die, at least, not like this. If she died, it would be because he, her enemy, killed her. Not because he pushed her into the damn river because she was annoying him.

He put his mouth against her's once more, pinching her nose and breathing in as much air as possible.

This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed her into the river… 

_Shut up!_ He argued with his conscious. Oh Gods, now her face was beginning to turn blue…

_What to do?_ He was running out of options, fast. If he didn't do something soon, she would die, and her death would lay guilty on his conscience. He didn't want that to happen.

_They never told me what to do in First Aid class! _He growled while pacing, watching as the girl in front of him began to stop breathing. _Think, Zuko, think! Think of any other time you've heard of this---how do you wake someone who's in a death-like sleep?_

A memory, a flashback—a simpler time when he was small, and he was in Mother's lap, laughing at a story she had just finished telling him.

"And then Prince Charming kissed Sleeping Beauty, causing her to wake up from her long sleep. Then they lived happily ever after." 

Well, it worked for Prince Charming. And while Zuko wasn't exactly Prince Charming, he could pull off the Prince part. (At least the girl was a good Sleeping Beauty.)

What else did he have to lose? He had no other options.

Besides, it worked in the fairy tales, didn't it?

He quietly pressed his lips against her's, this time, not to breath air into them, but to enjoy the pleasure that came from the touch.

He broke apart--she didn't move; his heart fell.

_I tried._ He thought horribly, looking at the girl's still body.

Suddenly, she flickered, and coughed, water spewing out of her mouth. He leaned over near her, grasping her hand as she coughed tirelessly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a sudden gentless spreading over him.

"I think so," She whisphered carefully. "I just had this crazy dream, though." She rubbed her lips quietly, as if trying to remember what she thought to be a dream.

"Well, you'll get over it, I'm sure." He said darkly, with just the slightest grin of satisfaction.

_Sleeping Beauty: 0_

_Prince Charming: 1---SCORE!_

XXX  
END

Yeah...this one is random, but I is tired, so please forgive me.

AVATAR IN TWO DAYS!


	24. Cave of Two Lovers Idea 728

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_zutara drabbles. (Plot, what plot? Have you ever heard of this strange thing they call plot?) A series of drabbles concerning a certain fire prince and water peasant and an authoress' many ways to get them to kiss._

_Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I do have excuses: one is that whenever I got off work Thursday, the site was down. My second is that yesterday was _OMGAVATARMUSTWATCHNEWEPISODESPAZZES!

**_This has spoilers for theCave of Two Lovers promo, or at least, how I'd like it to go…_**

**Cave of Two Lovers Idea #798—The Zutara Idea (You know, the one the writer's kept locked in the basement…)**

"You know," She whispered to the Air Monk, leaning in closer to him. "We could try to," she gulped just a little bit here. "Kiss or something."

Aang blinked. _Finally_! He thought happily as he leaned in closer to his female friend, his crush, his---

**BAM**! The rocks shifted above them and falling towards them at a ridiculous speed was the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Ow!" The Avatar cried out loudly. As it was, Zuko had just landed smack on top of Aang, and ruined Aang's chance at a kiss.

Or did he?

"Hey, get off of me!" Aang cried, but Zuko wasn't listening. In fact, it was very quiet in the cave for a few more seconds, almost unnaturally quiet--

Then Katara shrieked. "I just kissed _you!" _A loud smack was heard, indicating another red mark on the Prince's face.

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ you to!" He rubbed where his cheek hurt. "I was just walking along with Uncle when the ground opened up underneath me and I fell."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "On top of Aang?"

Zuko blinked. "Well, yeah, I guess." He got off of the airbender and helped him up briskly.

At that time, the rocks blocking the cave shifted and opened, revealing an opening for them.

Guess they trusted in love after all.

XXX  
END

Heehee, I'm so easily amused…


	25. Understanding

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_WEE! It's spring break! This is one of the sixteen zutara prompts…I only have ONE more left! Woo-hoo!_

_It's pro-zutara week, people! Everyone, write Zutara, just this week! We've got to prove our support for our pairing during this, er, "troubling" time. I've even got the first chapter of a novel-length fic in the beta works (Thanks again, Vickiso!) and whenever she's done with it I'll post it here!_

_(crap my ANs are longer than the drabble...) _

_Til then, enjoy these drabbles!_

_Jak_

"**I think I know, I think I understand, but it's all subject to the tide." –Jeanette Winterson  
**

"I think I know." She whispered softly as she removed the blue and white mask that had haunted her for so long. Tenditevly, she brushed part of the small patch of hair on the back of his head with her fingers, but the boy who's head laid limp in her lap did not move.

"I think I understand," She whispered, tracing a finger along his scar---It had taken her forever, but she had _finally_ figured out why Zuko was so obsessed with capturing Aang.

"But it's all subject to the tide." She spoke softly, planting a gentle kiss on the head of the Prince's scarred and almost-lifeless body. She lifted her head and removed the lid on the vial she wore around her neck, and began the healing.

Now, to see if she was right.

XXX  
END

Thank you, come again!

Jak


	26. Say WHAT!

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Oh, spring break, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…_

_Er, not one of the sixteen prompts, sorry. It's only dialogue! Just a crazy little idea that came into my head and I felt the desperate need to write it down…_

_It's pro-zutara week, people! Everyone, write Zutara, just this week! We've got to prove our support for our pairing during this, er, "troubling" time. I've even got the first chapter of a novel-length fic in the beta works (Thanks again, Vickiso!) and whenever she's done with it I'll post it here!_

_Til then, enjoy these drabbles!_

_Jak_

**Say What?**

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah, Katara?"

"…Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"…"

"Well?"

"I just wanted to know…areyouavirgin?"

"…"

"Sorry, ignore that. I'm just being stupid."

"…_what_ did you just ask me?"

"Nothing. Just ignore me."

"…Did you just ask me if I was a virgin?"

"…"

"Yes you did, didn't you? That's why your face is so red."

"…N-no. I did—gosh, is it just me, or is it really, really hot in here?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, is that what you asked me?"

"…maybe…"

"Alright, at least you admit it. Anyway, yes, I am."

"…really?"

"Er, why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, actually."

"_Liar_."

"And why do you care so much about why I want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know—maybe because it has to do with _me_?"

"The world doesn't revolve around just you, you know!"

"Then why did you—ARG! You know what? Fine. Forget I said anything."

"Fine!"

"Hmph!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Er, you know…_done_ it?"

"No."

"Good."

"…why is it good?"

"Just…just because it is, okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Oh no, I'm _not_ falling for that one again…"

"I'm being serious, Zuko. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. Happy now?"

"Yes, actually. :D"

"Why are you so close to m—_mmnph_!"

…

"There, now you have."

And she got up and left the room, leaving the stunned Prince behind her, rubbing his lips where she had just kissed him.

XXX  
END

Zuko :runs after her: But wait, what about the _other_ part of that conversation!

Okay, so this was spontaneous and random, but I like it that way. Hope you can follow it alright!

Jak


	27. Tattoo

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Oh, spring break, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…_

_Er, not one of the sixteen prompts again, mainly because the last one is going to be pretty long, so, meh. _

_It's pro-zutara week, people! Everyone, write Zutara, just this week! We've got to prove our support for our pairing during this, er, "troubling" time. First chapter of my novel-length one can be found in my profile, titled "Shattered Fates: Alpha"_

_This one has bald!Zuko! Hurray! (except, you know, _**not**)

_Enjoy these drabbles!_

_Jak_

**Tattoos**

The Fire Nation would not acknowledge their marriage—it went against both their law and their religion.

The Water Tribes, also, would not acknowledge their marriage--although it was more of a cultural thing rather than a religious one.

The Earth Kingdom simply _could not_ acknowledge their marriage, for neither participant was of the Earth Kingdom, and interracial marriages were extremely discouraged there, too. (For the record, King Bumi _did_ send a letter saying he was sorry and he hoped they could find someone who would acknowledge their union.)

Which left only the people of Air, and it was a damn good thing they were friends with the last Airbender.

Perhaps it was because of their nomadic ways, but interracial marriages in the Air Temples were accepted, if not _encouraged_ by Air Nomads, at least, according to their friend Aang.

"There's just one thing," Aang said, holding the sacred blue ink in his hands. "I have to make you part of the Air Temple."

Zuko looked at her and smiled. "I'll get the tattoo if you do."

She looked at the blue ink curiously. "Do I have to shave my head?"

"Of course," Aang lied easily. "It's airbender tradition."

"Don't worry," Zuko whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure you're just as gorgeous bald as you are with hair."

She frowned, dipping a small finger in the blue ink. "Will it ever grow back?"

Aang was having the hardest time in the world holding back his grin. "No, never. I mean, look at me! I was in the iceberg for a hundred years and not a single hair on my head."

She paused, thinking it over before she gave Zuko a small, sad smile. "Sorry, baby. I love you, but I don't think I could stand being bald the rest of my life."

He kissed her gently. "That's okay. I guess we'll just have to live in sin for the rest of our days."

Around that time, the Air Monk busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked, a scowl (_been spending too much time with Zuko lately_) written on her face. "I was being serious.

"So was I." Zuko commented curiously.

Aang could do nothing to stop his giggling. "I _wasn't_."


	28. The Little Bender That Could

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Oh, spring break, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…_

_Er, not one of the sixteen prompts again, mainly because the last one is going to be pretty long, so, meh. _

_It's pro-zutara week, people! Everyone, write Zutara, just this week! We've got to prove our support for our pairing during this, er, "troubling" time. First chapter of my novel-length one can be found in my profile, titled "Shattered Fates: Alpha" Second chapter is in the works._

_This one has my two OC, Kimi and Kita, Zuko and Katara's twin daughters. You can read more about them in my stories **Blue Eyes** and it's sequel **Gold Eyes**._

_Enjoy these drabbles!_

_Jak_

**The Little Bender That Could**

Two pairs of round eyes, each pair of a different color, stared back at the Fire Lord and Lady. Two beautiful infant girls, one on each parent's lap, sat tired, yet eagerly, waiting for a story.

"_The Little Bender That Could_," Zuko began, bouncing Kita on his leg. "Is about a young Firebender—"

"No it isn't." Katara interrupted, lifting Kimi slightly from her position on her lap. "It's about a young _Waterbender_ who gets lost—"

"—He doesn't get lost! He's suppose to get something for his Grandmother—"

"It's not a he!" Katara growled. "The Little Bender is a _girl_."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure it's a guy."

"…Will you stop ruining my childhood for me?" Katara asked angrily. "I always heard it as a girl waterbender who got lost—"

"And I always heard it as a male firebender who was going to get something for his Grandmother---"

"The Little Bender," The tired old voice of an aged Uncle interrupted. "is a young female earthbender who is suppose to get something for her Grandmother, but gets lost on the way and has to use her bending to get out of a pit she falls into. She doesn't think she can do it, but she gets encouragement from her friends and bends her way out of the hole, hence the Little Bender That Could." Iroh finished, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go put my grandnieces to bed, as I think they fell asleep while you two were arguing." He lifted the sleeping angels off of their parents lap and carried them off to their room.

Zuko and Katara looked at one another, and blushed.

"I could have _sworn_ it was a Firebender—" Zuko began, but felt Katara press her finger to his lips to shut him up.

"We shouldn't have done that." She whispered, looking down almost shamefully. "Our girls are only a few months old, and already we're arguing about how to raise them." She studied her hands carefully, as if she wasn't sure what she was going to say next. "We even argue about what bedtime stories to tell them!"

Zuko frowned and paused before he leaned in to kiss his wife gently. "We'll be alright, Katara." He whispered against her slowly. "Though you are right, we need to…to do _something_, decide on some things about our girls. We can't argue every time something comes up different, culture-wise. The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes are very different in the way they raise children, but we can't let that stop us, can we?"

Katara gave him a small smile before she kissed him. "Maybe we should just let Iroh tell the girls bedtime stories."

The old general came into the room smiling. "I think that's a _wonderful_ idea, myself."

XXX  
END

Old man probably planned the whole thing himself...


	29. Birthday Girl

_**Kiss THIS!**_

Oh, spring break, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways…

It's pro-zutara week, people! Everyone, write Zutara, just this week! We've got to prove our support for our pairing during this, er, "troubling" time. First chapter of my novel-length one can be found in my profile, titled "Shattered Fates: Alpha" Second chapter is in the works, about halfway through it by now.

Warning: reference to sex. Nothing to awfully bad, but still, better safe than sorry…

Jak

**Birthday Girl**

_Happy birthday_. He whispers into her ear at night. They have just finished making love, and she looks up to the night sky and smiles. He is right—it is her birthday now. (She's surprised he remembered; she barely remembered, and it's her birthday.) She laughs quietly, tiredly, as he presses light butterfly kisses against her neck.

_What do you want for your birthday?_ He asks, and she struggles to find an answer as she moans while he continues his kisses, each one filled with more passion and love than the one before it.

Finally, she finds an answer for him. _I want a handsome Prince to come take me far away, where we can live happily ever after._

He stops his kisses and looks down at her. His gold eyes are clear, patient, and filled with passion that overrides all other feelings. There is silence, but then again, no words are needed. He leans down and kisses her again, all his hopes, dreams, and desires thrown into one kiss.

He breaks apart and smiles--_I think I can handle that--_before he kisses her again and the rest is lost to the night.

XXX  
END


	30. Oma and Shu

_**Kiss THIS!**_

**_OH HOLY JESUS THIS WORKED! I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER SITTING ON MY COMPUTER COLLECTING DUST FOR GOD KNOW'S HOW LONG! EVERY TIME I TRIED TO SUBMIT A DOCUMENT TO FF, IT WOULDN'T LET ME!_**

**_OMGADFLKSDAJKFLKSJDAR3POWVA! SQUEEE!_**

_and now my ego can be cured._

_**My interpretation of the episode (as a bonus and an apology for not having updated in so long) SPOILERS OBVIOUSLY! (at least the important parts):**_

The Important Parts of Cave of Two Lovers 

Legend of Two Lovers: OMGBLANTZUTARAFORSHADOWING/SYMBOLISM!

Jak: And the two minutes of Zutara symbolism PWNS any Kataangness.

Katara: "WE SHOULD KISS BECAUSE I NEED TO BE OUT OF THIS CAVE, YO! AND I'M CLOSTARPHOPIC!"

Aang: "Oh snap, I wouldn't kiss you--"

Katara: "..."

Aang: "Oh crap."

Katara: "...you know what? You aren't getting laid. _Ever_. But I'll act like I'll kiss you JUST TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" :spazes:

Sokka: WTF Hippies love me!

Zuko: DON'T TOUCH THE FACE! …Or the hair. Definitely not the hair.

Song: But Zuko, I _lurve_ you!

Zuko:steals birdhorse: HAHA I WIN!

Everyone: OMGOMUSHUISGONETEAR!

…yes, my brain is that random. Anyway, expect like fifty billion drabbles based on the new episode, BECAUSE IT PWNED SO MUCH!

**Oma and Shu**

He remembered meeting on the mountain, and getting stuck there.

_"Stop it!" She screamed, grabbing his arm as he dug furiously through the dirt. "You aren't helping!"_

"_At least I'm trying, unlike you!" Shu yelled, his blue eyes mirroring the same fear and desperation that was in Oma's own. It was back in a time before bending, but even then the future people of Fire and Water fought. "I didn't ask to be stuck with here with you, you know! You're my enemy!"_

_And while she never said anything, the fact that he felt that way hurt, and she didn't know why._

* * *

He remembered their kiss.

"_Shut up." She growled, sick and tired of Shu, of the darkness, of the fight between the two villages, of the moles who kept hunting them, screaming at them to get out of their home. She grabbed the front of Shu's tunic and pulled him closer to her, until he and she were no longer two, but _**one**

* * *

He remembered the death.

_"Shu!" She screamed, racing as fast as she could where her lover should be. "Shu! Shu! SHU!"_

_He was not coming. He was never coming back.

* * *

_

He remembered her (his own) anger.

"_It's for the best, Oma." She felt the unsympathetic hand rub her back gently, like a liar should. "You two could never be together, you know."_

"_SHUT UP!" She screamed, and the rocks began to tumble, and they would not stop until her rage was satisfied._

X

He remembers it all until it happens again. Only now, he is not the scorned daughter of a chief, but the scarred and exiled Prince of a powerful and warlike nation. And she is not the proud son of a fisherman, but a warrior woman of water.

It is not a mountain that separates them this time. This time, it's people.

_"This is working, you know." He says cockily to the waterbender as she tries to destroy the cell around them._

"_At least I'm trying, unlike you!" She yells, her blue eyes mirroring the same fear and desperation that was in his gold ones. If she had it with her, she would have already undone the lid on the canteen. "I didn't ask to be stuck with here with you, you know! You're my enemy!"_

_While his pride forbid him from saying it, it hurt him (just a little) that she felt that way.

* * *

_

The kiss remains the same.

_"Shut up, wench." He yells, and he grabs her arms and pulls her closer, to the point where their noses are touching. He's sick of it all, the war, his anger, and most of all her blue eyes and their defiance._

_He shows her what happens when you don't listen to the Prince of the Fire Nation when he presses his lips tightly against her own.

* * *

_

Her death hurts more than he remembers.

"_KATARA!" He's running, screaming her name over and over again, but it's not doing him a bit of good. "KATARA! KATARA! KATARA!"_

_But she can't answer him—she can't answer him anymore. Never, she's already too far-gone.

* * *

_

His rage, however, it more powerful than it was when he was Oma.

_I hate you, you killed him!_

Because where Oma threw rocks, he throws fire.

_I hate you, you killed her!_

And where Oma destroyed two villages, he destroys the world.

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE---_

What hurts worst is that it's happened again, and the world has learned nothing.

XXX  
END

Sorry it's late, but WORK AND FF (ironically, if you try to type out the whole site it deletes it.) SUCKS! That's my best excuse.

THIS EPISODE ROCKED SO HARD! SQUEE!

Jak


	31. Replacement

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Watch V for Vendetta. That movie is flipping sweet. It gives one so many KataraxBlue Spirit plotbunnies._

_Note that this drabble also includes some SoKo, (SongxZuko—Storybender is gonna kill me) so be ye fair warned, fangirls._

_Jak_

**Replacement**

"Who's is this?" the Fire Lord's wife, a petite girl from the Earth Kingdom, asked her husband, holding out the blue and silver necklace to him. "It's not mine, and unless you have a thing for women's jewelry that I didn't know about, I would assume it isn't yours, either."

He laughed at her until he saw the necklace. His expression turned somber at the blue threading and the silver stone. "I—I had forgotten about that."

"What is it?" Song asked, more curious than she was before. Zuko took the necklace from her and held it up in the air, the gold of the sunlight gleaming off of it's silver stone.

"A gift for a—a friend." He said the last word hesitantly. "I broke her other necklace, so I figured I should replace it."

Song raised her eyebrow towards her husband. "What happened to her—your friend?"

He turned away from his wife, looking crestfallen at the ground. "She died."

Song looked around uneasily, gently putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be—she died a long time ago." But there was still a dark look in his eye that held regret.

Desperate to lighten the mood, Song smiled. "How did you break her necklace in the first place?"

His face turned crimson at the memory—

* * *

_A rough, well-calculated kiss, full of all the passion he could muster, claimed her lips with his own. His were not the only ones full of passion—her desire equaled his own as she moaned, opening her lips and allowing him to conquer her further. He undid her necklace, placing it on the table beside them, as he continued to place kisses along her neck._

_Neither of them realized the necklace had fallen off the table and shattered until the morning after.

* * *

_

--"It was nothing." He lied to Song, brushing her off by waving his hand lightly. "We were sparing, and it fell off and I stepped on it. I felt guilty about it afterwards, so I had someone make almost a direct copy of it to replace it." He did not mention the hours he had spent carving the stone, the love that had driven him to make it, and the real reason the women of water wore the necklaces to his wife. "She died before I had the chance to give it to her."

Song leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure she would have loved it, had she had the chance to see it."

As he placed the necklace back into it's hidden spot in his drawer, the small sun and moon on the stone left unseen to all but himself, he was inclined to agree with her.

XXX  
END

This drabble is oozing with symbolism, however I'm looking for one place in particular for it. It's kinda vague, but find it and you get a cookie.

(you can tell spring break is over and I'm back at school, right?)

Jak


	32. Ye Old Cliché This Time With Disco

_**Kiss THIS!**_

Congrads to those who found the symbolism! I was actually looking for this: Song as a replacement for Katara. But good for some of you—you caught some I didn't even intend to put in there! Good for you!

**Ye Old Cliché (This Time With Disco)**

"Are you afraid?" His voice was cold, calculating. Beyond those gold eyes she could see plans, dreams, and the price of failure should everything not go as intended.

"Of course I am," She answered, honesty replacing the defiance that had held her voice earlier. The recently captured waterbender had struggled almost daily against the Fire Prince for her freedom, but to no avail. She played too much of a vital role in his plan to capture the Avatar, and seeing as how the months had flown by without warning she had had little hope left of escaping, ever.

The Prince smiled at her; it was not a harsh smile. It was not warm, nor welcoming, either, but it was one that promised not to hurt her.

He leaned in and cupped her face into his hand, pulling her closer, pressing his lips lightly against her own before he spoke. "Good."

XXX  
END

Yeah, it ain't much. I really ought to start getting out of bed and writing these things when they first come to me, but I is de lazy, so no.

Jak


	33. Lie to Me

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_I am tired and my head hurts and I just got back from the doctor, but here is your drabble anyway._

_Jak_

**Lie to Me**

"KATARA!" He screamed, running towards her fallen form as fast as he could. "_KATARA!"_

Her body was limp in his arms—limp, but not lifeless. Not yet.

"Katara?" He whispered, relief swimming into him as he watched her blue eyes flutter open. "Thank God."

"Zuko?" She whispered, her voice sounding so fragile compared to how it usually did. "Is that you?"

"I'm here." He clutched her close to him; as if he was afraid she was going to vanish right then in his arms. "I'm here, I'm here, I always will be--I swear I'll never leave, I love you, I—" He stopped, placing gentle kisses on her body, from her lips to her neck to her forehead, stopping only to speak or to wipe the blood off of her pretty face.

"Promise me," he whispered, his voice sounding more desperate than before, his heart racing faster than ever. "Promise me you won't leave me, that you won't scare me like that again." I can't bear the thought of you dying, don't—

She laughed, another line of blood dripping off of her forehead and down her cheek. "I can't promise you that. No one is immortal." He was never so aware of how much blood she had lostuntil after she had said that. Suddenly, it was all too clear how bloody his white shirt had become, how deep her wound was, how fragile she seemed.

"Then lie to me." He whispered before he kissed her once more, all of his desperation seeping into one last kiss.

XXX  
END

Disco had nothing to do with the last chapter, I merely felt silly while trying to think of a good chapter title and it came to mind. Hopefully this one is better.

Jak


	34. Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Fridays are my weak-days, so if I miss a few Fridays…well, I's sorry._

_This is humorous and horrendously out of character for Aang, but I got it from Anonde's Rebuilding last chapter and my own trouble writing from the little bald dude's point of view._

_You can also think of it as the Unmatchmaker's Wedding, if you so choose.  In fact, I may go back and add this to a chapter in Unmatchmakers, because it fits the humor so well._

**Rocks Fall (Everyone Dies)**

"You know what," the Avatar, now a boy of seventeen, growled to his lemur. "Screw it. Rocks fall, everyone dies."

This was, perhaps, not the smartest thing to say given the present company. The future Fire Lord, his sister, a Master Waterbender, her brother, and an earthbender with pretty hair all stared at the Avatar as though he had grown an extra head.

"Aang," Zuko asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Aang buried his head on the table. "No, no—I'm fine now. I've just figured out the solution to everything: Rocks fall, everyone dies."

Katara clicked her tongue. "Listen, Aang, what's wrong?"

"People are what's wrong!" The Avatar yelled, jumping up from his seat, his face turning red from anger. "If it isn't the Earth Kingdom, it's an assassination attempt. If it isn't the Water Tribes, it's still an assassination attempt. And if it isn't an assassination attempt, it's a damn rebellion within the Fire Nation!" Aang roared, tripping over a chair as he paced through the room. "Why can't everyone just get along?"

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Zuko asked, placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang looked up, wide-eyed and perhaps a little desperate. "Yes, actually, you **can** help me." He pointed from Zuko to Katara readily. "You two--get married. Start making babies." The pair in question just blinked at him. "Right now! We aren't getting any younger here!"

Identical blushes and stammerings found their way to the pair, each coming up with excuse after excuse as the airbender frowned. He was not going to hear it!

"And you, Azula…Marry him." He grabbed Haru and forced Azula to hold his hand. The earthbender blushed. Azula scowled and let go of Haru's hand instantly.

"Why, exactly?" She growled at him.

Aang sighed. "Because if you do, the Fire Nation Royalty will be connected to all other living nations. No more assassination attempts!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "There were assassination attempts?"

Aang pointed to Zuko furiously, who was still blushing and trying to come up with a good excuse. "Three on his life this morning alone!"

"Can you not try to make peace between the nations?" Katara asked, still trying to swallow a blush that seemed permanently stuck to her face.

"I have!" Aang screeched. "Nobody listens! Apparently, marriage is the only answer!" He paused, thinking it over. "Well, unless you want to go with plan A, which was—"

"Rocks fall, everyone dies." Azula said shortly. "Sounds good to me! Because I am not marrying some filthy, no-name, penniless…"

Aang rolled his eyes. "It's him or Sokka." He shifted his thumb towards Sokka, who looked as though he was going to kill the Avatar for even suggesting such a thing.

"…Handsome, strong, and powerful earthbender with the most gorgeous hair." She grabbed onto Haru fearfully, as though the mere thought of being stuck with Sokka for all eternity was enough for her to change her mind. "How could I have ever gotten so lucky? Thank you and I'll take your blessings, Great Avatar." She grabbed Haru's hand and began dragging him out of the building.

"But wait! Aren't we suppose to—" But then Azula gave him a glare that said "_if-you-don't-agree-to-marry-me-I'll-kill-you-and-eat-your-liver_", then he immediately felt better about his new wife-to-be.

Sokka blinked. "Thank. You. God." Was all he was able to utter.

"Right, so the Earth Kingdom will be well off." Aang noticed before turning his attention back to Zuko and Katara. "Now, you two…will you marry each other?" There was a childlike innocence still left in the Avatar that leered beneath his eyes as he looked to his two old friends in desperation.

"I-I suppose." Zuko whispered slowly. "It's just, I wasn't expecting—"

Aang brushed him off. "The only reason I ask is because you're my friends." He blinked. "And royalty, of course, but friends still. What do you think, Katara?"

She blushed, wiping her cheek musingly. "I guess if Zuko is willing to do it, then so will I." She felt a warm hand grasp hers as she looked up, seeing the firebender smile back at her.

"Excellent!" Aang cheered, before turning his attention to Sokka. "Sokka, hand me that book. I've got a wedding to perform and—"

"You mean _now?_!" The recently engaged pair asked, staring shocked at their friend.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Of course I mean now! The sooner the---hang on." He ran to the window and threw it open. He lifted his arms and soon a wave of fire spread down the roof, burning the evil ninja assassins who had come.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, yes, we're doing the wedding right now. I'm a monk, that makes me fully qualified to perform weddings. Sokka can be the witness." The air boy snapped. He opened the book in his hand and began reciting from memory, never noticing that the book was titled "Top Three Reasons Why Multiracial Marriages Don't Work," but that wasn't the point.

Actually, the book may have been "Appa and Momo's Road To Tru Lurve." But that wasn't really the point, either.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wit—you know what, screw it." Aang threw the book over his shoulder. He grabbed his friends by the hand and looked at them, pointedly. "Do you, Zuko, take Katara to be your lawfully married wife?"

_This has got to be the craziest wedding I've ever been involved in._ "I do."

"And do you, Katara, take Zuko to be your lawfully married husband?"

_This has got to be the craziest wedding I've ever been involved in._ "I do."

Aang smiled. "Good—I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go. Make. Babies. **Now**. World needs heirs to prove that the union happened and all that jazz."

Judging by the kiss that followed, Aang had a feeling that 'making-babies' was not going to be a problem at all.

(It might even work better than if rocks fell and everyone died.)

XXX  
END

_Yes, that was crazy and random, but oh-so-fun. Aang is hilarious when you want him to be._

_On another random note: This is how you know you are an Avatard:_

_My friend asked me to make an icon for him, one that said: "First, there was Zuko. Then, Momo. Now, hippies." I laughed and told him to write it down for me so I'd remember._

_Well, my mom found the note he wrote. She came bursting into my room, screaming, "IF YOU HAVE TO PASS NOTES, WHY DON'T YOU WRITE SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENSE!"_

_My sister and I giggled._

_Jak_


	35. Irony

_**Kiss THIS!**_

Right. I saw the new episode early. And it was like, crack. I won't put up any spoilers or write drabbles about the episode (even though I really really really want to) so you are safe, my friends.

Short drabble.

Jak

**Irony**

She hated the Fire Nation. She hated what it stood for. She hated the society on which it was based on, a mixture of war and lust. She hated what it did to her—killed her family and wiped out her people. She hated the people, all pale and dark-headed and with eerie eyes. She hated their technology; so different from what she was use to.

She hated the Royal Family. Ozai was evil, Azula was insane, Iroh was doubly insane, and Zuko was Zuko (that was reason enough in her mind). She hated the politics involved with Fire. She hated the drama. She hated their silk clothing and she hated their warmth. She hated their riches and their love of wealth. She hated the power.

She hated the sands that haunted the Fire Lands. She hated the way it got stuck to her clothing, how it was coarse and hard, not like the snow she was use to. She hated the red that reminded her of blood that stained the walls. She hated the masks everyone wore, the fake smiles of the wealthy and the powerful.

She hated everything about it, really.

And as she leaned in to kiss her new husband, Fire Lord Zuko, she thought it was sort of ironic that she was now their queen.


	36. Bonus ChapterJakia’s Fairy Godfathers

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_This…this is crack. I'm sorry, it's just pure crack. You have my deepest apologies._

_OMFGIALMOSTHAVESIXHUNDREDREVIEWSOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGSQUEESQUEESHOWTHEHELLDIDTHISHAPPENOMGOMGDFJLAS;42398SJDFHW!12131231!21!_

_No offense to anyone who actually likes the pairings I make fun of in this chapter, I'm just being silly. I'm actually a multishipper myself (though Zutara is my OTP) it was just way too easy to make fun of the others._

_And if Mike and Bryan (The Creators) ever really read this (I doubt they do, but still): OMGILOVEYOUHAVEMYBABIES!_

_Jak_

**Jakia's Fairy Godfathers**

The girl of seventeen looked blankly at the two men in front of her.

"Well?" One of the guys asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Again the girl stared. "I thought I was suppose to have a fairy god-_mother_."

"That's a stupid generalization and a sexist comment. We'd appreciate it if you'd stop that." The other guy, this one bald, said plainly. "Be grateful you have us."

The red-haired girl scowled. "Sorry for being sexist. Does this mean I get a cookie?"

The first fairy godfather tilted his glasses. "Cookies are later, if you behave yourself." The girl straightened up instantly.

"Sweet. Anyway, I have a list for you," She pulled a rather long and dangerous-looking list out of her back pocket. "First off, I want millions upon millions of dollars. I don't really need it, but it all looks so pretty that I just have to have it! I also want a pony, an X-box 360, hundreds of thousands of adoring fans, another pony, a sexy pool boy (preferably Orlando Bloom or hotter), a pool of jell—"

The bald one held up his hand to stop her. "Listen, we can't give you all of this stuff."

The girl scowled again. "Why not? Aren't you my fairy godfathers?"

The browned haired one with glasses (I really ought to give them names) frowned. "We are, but not like that. We can only grant certain things."

"What sort of things?"

The bald one looked down shyly. "Well, actually, we can only give you one thing."

"Screw you, then!" The girl huffed, and began to turn around towards her computer. "Cheapskates!"

The other one rolled his eyes. "Look, we're only doing this for you because you've almost got**SIX-HUNDRED** reviews, or else we wouldn't bother!"

The girl peered at her computer wordlessly. "**Six-hundred** reviews? Really?"

The pair stared at each other as if they weren't for sure what they were doing. "Uh, you didn't know that?"

The girl paused, contemplating what they said. "I guess I did, I just didn't realize it…wow, **six-hundred** reviews! I guess they must like me or something!"

The bald one hit himself; the brown-haired one did the same. Really, they could have just hit each other. It would have been more interesting in the long run.

The girl started to cry. "I've never gotten this many reviews before! What am I going to do?" She sniffed loudly. "They like me, they really like me!"

"Woman, you get like nearly-twenty emails a day on average from review alerts! Does that not tell you anything!" The pair sighed heavily.

"THOSE DON'T COUNT!" She continued to cry. "Oh my God, they like me!"

The bald one let out a heavy breath. "Just make a damn wish already."

"You haven't told me what I can wish for yet!" The girl complained.

The other one smiled, and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Wish for your absolute favorite pairing on Avatar, and we'll make it come true."

"Really?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, really." The pair smiled. "But be kinda vague about it. We can't make things too obvious, you know."

"Hmm." The girl mumbled, a million and one ideas coming to mind. She knew what she had to do, though. "I wish for the child of fire and the child of water to get together." She said, knowing good and well what pairing they would give her.

"Seriously?" The bald one asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

The brown one frowned. "Well, I guess we can make it work—yeah, yeah, we can make it work." He twirled his sparkly wand around and made a nice poofy noise. "Come this time tomorrow, Jakia, you're OTP will be canon!"

The girl, Jakia, just grinned. "I look forward to it! Can I have a cookie now?"

The bald one waved his wand and gave her a cookie before turning to his partner. "Finally, Bryan! We can get out of these pink—_things_."

XXX

The next day, Jakia watched Avatar with double the excitement.

Zutara's going to be canon, zutara's going to be canon…

"What are you so excited about?" Her sister asked.

Jakia rolled her eyes. "Brand spanking new Avatar, what's not to be happy about?"

"Avatar doesn't come on Tuesday nights!"

"It does now!" and the two girls sat down on the couch with the intention of watching a zutara-filled episode.

XXX

_"Oh, Sokka…I…"_

_"Don't worry, Azula, everything will be alright, I promise."_

_"I love you, Sokka."_

_"…I love you too, Azula."_

_The two began to make-out almost instantly_.

Jakia began to cry. It wasn't fair, damnit, it just wasn't fair!

Two spinney bobs landed in her room. "Hey, Jakia, what's—Oh no, what's wrong?" Bryan asked, looking at her curiously.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" She cried.

"Er, believe it or not, we don't." Mike said shyly.

"MY OTP ISN'T CANON! YOU SAID YOU'D MAKE MY OTP CANON!"

"Yegads, girl, lay off the capslock! You could kill a guy with those things!" Bryan called out.

"And what do you mean, your OTP isn't canon? You said a child of fire and a child of water—can't get more fiery and watery than Sokka/Azula!"

The girl just glared. "Think a little more on it and surprise me for real, tomorrow."

XXX

_The very next episode had Iroh and Gran-gran getting it on._

XXX

"…So, did we get it right this time, Jak?" Mike asked tentatively.

"I HATE YOU!"

"…I take it we did something wrong?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Yep, we screwed up."

"GO FIX IT!"

"Will do. See you tomorrow!"

XXX

"Egads, my friend, what are we doing wrong?" Bryan asked, a ball of torn paper in his hands. "We've thought of every pairing possible! What's left?"

Mike looked down at Bryan sadly. "Maybe we're thinking too much in the box. Maybe we gotta look out of the box."

Bryan's eyes went wide. "You don't mean…you can't mean!" Mike nodded.

"I do…My friend, we're going to have to do…" He took a deep breath before saying this.

"Slash pairings."

XXX

_"Oh, Azula, I have never loved anyone so much as you…"_

_"No, Katara, it is I who is so deeply in love with you…"_

Jakia gagged.

"MIKE! BRYAN!"

"…what the hell did we do this time?"

("The caps-lock, girl, the caps-lock! Turn it off, turn it off!")

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MY OTP!"

The two began swearing profoundly.

XXX

_The next episode had Sokka and Zuko mud wrestling naked._

"There, is this better?" Mike asked, exasperated.

Jakia eyed the TV closely. "It's…it's better. Much better, but it's still not my OTP."

Bryan sighed. "I give up. What's your OTP?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Zutara, of course."

Mike and Bryan stared. "Are you…are you serious?"

"Of course. What else would I ship?"

The two let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I did! You told me to be vague!"

"Child of fire and child of water---that could be anyone!"

"_You're an idiot_!"

"ALRIGHT!" Mike yelled, breaking the two from fighting. "We get it. Zutara in the next episode."

Bryan growled. "I wish you would have just told us that. Do you know how many spare zutara episodes we have locked in the basement? Honestly, we cut so much zutara stuff it isn't even funny…"

XXX

The next episode had Zuko and Katara kissing.

Everyone was happy.

Except for the people who ship other things, but they kinda enjoyed it, too. (but never admitted it out loud.)

And the people who read this rather than an actual chapter, they were kinda pissed too. They wanted a drabble, not a stupid self-insert chapter about nothing.

But Jakia just wanted to say one thing:

**THANK YOU FOR SIX-HUNDRED REVIEWS!**

XXX  
END

No, seriously, _thank_ you! I've never had this many reviews in my life, all together! It's…amazing! I hope you aren't mad at me for a filler chapter, but still, I had to say something! I'm just in awe…You guys, though, you really are the best. I love putting up a chapter right before I go to school or work, because I come home and there are so many reviews! It's just amazing that someone who lives in Nowheresville can get so many people to like a story just because I update everyday! Hell, I wouldn't even say I'm creative, but man, you guys make me feel so good about myself…when ff isn't working, it's like my ego dies because I'm so use to getting feedback from you guys.

I love you, all of you. Each in your own special way.

:kisses:

Jak


	37. Rain

_**Kiss THIS!**_

And now, for an actual drabble. :)

I'm going to try something different, see if it works. I wrote a bunch of drabbles for 1sentece livejournal, but most weren't just one sentence, and the ones that were could very easily become longer.

I'm going to try to do some of those for this. They may not all end with a kiss, but I promise they will all be zutara.

Jak

**Rain**

He smiles; it's bright and sunny outside. There isn't a cloud in the sky, nor any sign of one to come. It high noon and it's the warmest day it's been so far this year.

There's no way he can't win.

Then, just as he moves in to attack them, it begins to rain and he no longer has the advantage.

He watches with sudden amusement as the rain plants small, unpredictable kisses on her, on her face, on her hair, trailing down her arms and legs, giving her an unholy beauty the Prince never thought he'd fine in her.

And as she smiles and laughs, he begins to realize that perhaps he never had the advantage after all.

XXX  
END


	38. Happily Ever After

_**Kiss THIS!**_

Another short one so sorry.

Jak

**Happily Ever After**

"Do you believe in happily ever after?" She asked as she leaned in against him for warmth. The firelight danced upon her skin, making her already dark skin look all the more bronze.

"Should I?" He asked, the moonlight glowing and reflecting in his gold eyes. "I've never had anything to make me believe otherwise."

She looked to him, a frown on her face and the thought to correct him on the tip of her tongue before she smiled, leaning in, and kissing him. _This is happily ever after, doofus_. She thought, but kept such thoughts to herself, on the hope that he would find her answer in the kiss.

XXX  
END

Jak


	39. What You Are Not

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Yeah, like SPOILERZ PLZ for Cave of Two Lovers. If you haven't seen that already, you suck at life and are probably a hobo. /sarcasm_

**What You Are Not**

_This is not Oma._ A dark, deep voice from inside her mind called out as she leaned in to kiss the air monk across from her. It would be the water girl's first kiss; she should have been excited, should have been happy, should have made her feel something, outside of disappointment.

But like the desolate voice in her mind told her, Aang was not Oma. And while she didn't have the foggiest idea who Oma was or why it made all that much of a difference, it did matter in terms of her feelings for Aang. She liked him; she really did, only…

_He is not Oma._

He was not her soul mate. He was a friend, albeit a good friend all the same, but not the one. Not her lover from so long ago.

_Will I know who Oma is, when I find him?_ She asked the voice in her mind as she pulled away and the lights flickered in the cave, leading them out.

There was no answer. But, perhaps, Shu did not need an answer. As soon as Katara asked the mental image of a pair of familiar gold eyes flashed in her mind, and she smiled, the forgot.

XXX  
END

Yeah, the zutara is kinda hidden, you sorta have to look for it...but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Jak


	40. Before

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_Yeah, like SPOILERZ PLZ for Cave of Two Lovers. If you haven't seen that already, you suck at life and are probably a hobo /sarcasm_

**Before**

The water twisted and twirled around his arm like a snake in the grass, stopping only temporarily to heal his broke arm. He winced.

"It stings." He whispered in the darkness of the cave, unsure of why he was whispering. The girl in front of him did not even look up to him in the eye.

"It's suppose to." She spoke, equally as quiet as he had. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her face before turning her attention to him. "Your arm is broke in about three different places. Your ankle is twisted, and your leg is broke in at least one," She ran her hand down his leg, looking for sore spots that could indicate where else he was hurt. He winced. "…Perhaps in two places."

"Can you fix it?" He asked slowly, not use to sling his arm was in and even less acquainted with the crutch she had given to use when walking.

She shook her head. "I can't fix what I can't see. Sorry." She smiled—it was a pleasant smile, one the Prince was not use to and was unsure of how to react to it. "I guess that means you're stuck with me until we get out of this cave, then."

Before he would have thought that to be pure torture, but now…not so much.

Her blue eyes met his gold ones for little more than a hastily second, recognition spreading through them as she broke their gaze. "I'm sorry—have we met before?" He had to ask—there was a feeling he had felt when his eyes met hers, one of vague familiarity.

She gave him a pointed look that gave her answer away; he brushed her off. "I don't mean that. I don't mean all the times I've chased you and whatnot, I mean…" He steadied his breath, unsure of what he was about to say. "I mean, before then. Did we ever meet before then?"

She shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. I never left the South Pole until I found Aang, and I don't think anyone from the Fire Nation ever came there. Unless you were part of the attack that killed my mother, of course, but you were probably too young."

He nodded in agreement, rubbing his good arm against hers unexpectedly, a warm flush brightening his face. "I have this feeling, okay? And I don't understand it—but I feel as though I know you." She blinked at him curiously. "I-I keep wanting to call you this, this _name_," _Shu_ "it's not your name and I don't know where it came from, but I keep having to stop myself from calling you that. Crazy, I know but…" A ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Are you sure we've never met before?"

She nodded. "Absolutely positive. It might just be these caves, though. They—they do funny things to people." She did not mention her own feelings of vague familiarity, when his eyes, so small compared to her own, met hers. She did not mention the spark she had felt when his hand touched hers, nor her did she mention her growing desire to feel his lips on hers, like she had before.

"Like rocks falling out of nowhere, huh?" He gave her a small smile, indicating his broke body parts.

She laughed. "Only on you, Oma."

There was a pause in the cave, one that was terrifying yet gratifying. At last, the truth was out.

"What did you call me?" He whispered. He was not angry; rather, he looked sort of reflective. Where had he heard that name before, and why did it sound so right when she called him that?

"Nothing. I don't know. It was just a slip of the tongue." She blushed, ashamed. In truth, she did not know where the name had come from. It was as much of a mystery to her as it was to him.

She turned away from him, her face beat red, and a sudden thought occurred to him: he wanted to kiss her. It was silly, he barely even knew her, she was his enemy, wasn't even that pretty---

"Forgive me." He whispered as the fire in his hand darkened. Using his one good arm, he grabbed her and pulled her closer, claiming her lips with his own. The roof of the cave above them lit up, but it went unnoticed.

Two spirits smiled. _Welcome home, beloved._

XXX  
_END_

_…Okay, this one is kinda weird, but I like it. I blame it on the fact that I had to take my ACT this morning and that kinda killed my brain. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GET UP SO EARLY ON A SATURDAY/whine_

_Jak_


	41. A Tale of Two Drabbles

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_That's right, you get TWO drabbles today, aren't you excited? I spoil you, really. The reasoning? They kinda form a plot. Hurray for Adultish-Married-Without-Children-Zutara!_

_Warning: they both end with an illusion to sex. But it's happy, "yay we're married now!" sex so it's all good._

_Enjoy._

_Jak_

**Support**

"Well," he asked slowly as he stood before his newlywed wife. "What do you think?"

Katara could not help but giggle. "You look like a monkey in a robe."

Perhaps she was being a little harsh, but he did look sort of ridiculous. The red silk robe of the Fire Lord was much too big for him—the sleeves were too long and length too short. He looked every bit like a child who was trying on his father's clothes.

Which was exactly what he was doing, in a way.

"Not my fault." He whispered, rolling up the long sleeves. "I have to wear these for the crowning. When I—when I finally become Fire Lord, I have to wear these."

She frowned. "They aren't yours, are they?"

"They were my father's." His voice was barely above a whisper, but still she heard him. She moved towards him slowly.

"Can you notwear anything else?" He shook his head.

"No. It's part of the tradition. After tonight, I get robes of my own, but I have to wear my father's until then."

He was shaking as she walked towards him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I—I may need you. I might need your support. I'm not sure I can go through with this alone."

"Then I'll be there to support you." She kissed his cheek gently, holding his hand as he relaxed, a mountain of worry falling off his mind.

He grinned cheekily at her. "So I look like a monkey in this, huh?"

"Uh-huh." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "An adorable monkey, but a monkey still."

"What about the robes, eh? Think they'll be alright when they're properly sized?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She grinned. "I think they look better on the _floor_, personally."

He was quick to take her advice to heart.

XXX

END 1

**Lace**

"Zuko." She called to her husband as she slipped the dress up and onto her body. "Come help me do up this dress."

"Why?" He mused from behind her. "I like it just as it is." Indeed, the silken lace dress was the typical dress for a Queen, modest and formal, however undone it exposed most of her back and her bottom.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to lace up the dress herself. "You won't be saying that when every other guy in the kingdom is staring at me."

He scoffed. "They can look. I'm not _that_ jealous of a husband." He gave her a wily grin. "It's if they say something or try to touch you that I get to hit them." He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck as he slowly began to lace up the back of it. "It would give me something to do while we're at that _boring_ ceremony." He rolled his eyes cockily in her direction.

"Don't give me that look. It isn't my people who came up with the ceremony." He gave a laugh.

"No, if it were your people, we'd probably have to hunt down some helpless animal and use it as a sacrifice—" She pushed him away jokingly.

"But at least we'd get done faster and get to move on to better things." She turned around and kissed him gently.

"That is true, that is true." He deepened the kiss to the point where she moaned and the rest of the lace was quickly undone.

XXX  
END 2

_Sokka enters: Hey, Lord and Lady, you need to get to the—HOLY COW THAT'S MY SISTER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! 0o_

_Zuko: But we're married so it's all good. :)_

_Katara: Exactly. :)_

Randomness, eat your heart out.

Also, I KNOW OMA IS THE GIRL AND SHU IS THE BOY! That's part of the point. Oma was the one wearing red fireclothes, and Shu was wearing blue waterclothes, and I think that matters more than gender, ya know?

Jak


	42. Eye of the Beholder

_**Kiss THIS!**_

**Eye of the Beholder**

A girl asked a boy if she was pretty; he said no.

A girl asked a boy is he liked her; he said no.

A girl asked a boy if she left him, would he cry; he said no.

Then said boy ran off and married a waterbender, living happily ever after while said girl died of a broken heart.

Or so it would be, unless Mae had some say in it.

The fire flakes tasted dry and wilted in the girl's mouth, the scowl seemingly permanent on her face. It was not uncommon to see Mae scowled, but weddings were usually happy occasions; smiles were expected.

(Unless it was the wedding between the man you loved and some girl you never even met, then scowls were generally accepted and encouraged by most.)

How _dare_ that water-witch take what was rightfully hers? Zuko was Mae's—he had been since they were small children. They had been _betrothed_, damnit, you couldn't just throw something like that away!

What went wrong?

_He was exiled._ She could forgive.

_He was dishonorable._ So was she.

_He had a heart._ Then what was this feeling that was breaking her inside?

As the Fire Lord and his new wife kissed, Mae kept one her hand on her dagger. _More than one way to skin a cat…_

XXX  
END

Because everyone loves Mae! Who doesn't love Mae?

coughcouchMEcoughcough

Jak


	43. Nice

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_I have a list of people who have requested drabbles and now I figure I best start writing them. This is one of them._

_Enjoy._

_Jak_

**Nice**

Zuko was not clumsy. Not in the slightest. Rather, he was quite graceful. He knew how to walk silently and knew how to balance himself. He saw most rocks and somehow managed to catch himself before he fell most of the time.

Today was not one of those times.

"Oof!" The tree limp stood out like sore thumb as Zuko tripped and fell.

…Right onto Katara.

_Oh._

This was nice. This was very nice. Very _very_ nice. Who knew kissing Katara felt so good? Because honestly, the Prince had never felt anything like this before. Ever.

…Did she just moan? She did, didn't she?

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

XXX  
END

_Hahahahahah...it's really funny. Try one where Zuko trips, falls on top of Katara, they 'accidentally' kiss, and Sokka goes on a murderous rampage.—Crazedwriteranonymous_

Done and Done! Hope you liked it!

Jak


	44. Recognition

_**Kiss THIS!**_

**Recognition**

He walked briskly through the Southern Water Tribe camp when she caught his eye.

She was nobody. She was nothing. She was weak and she was water and she meant absolutely _nothing_ to him

But for a split second, recognition filled his eyes. Memories---distant, harsh, cold memories of passion, of a cave, of kisses forbidden by custom, of loving dust-filled nights beneath the stars…

But this only lasts a second. Soon, he forgets.

So he grabs the old woman instead; there would be a time to grab the girl later on.

XXX  
END

Oh Omashu plotline, _why can't I quit you?_ Why must you fill my brain with hopeless plotbunnies? Why?

Jak


	45. Unexpected

_**Kiss THIS!**_

**Unexpected**

He always imagined he would go home a hero. He always imagined he would come home with the Avatar in tow, with his people watching with glowing eyes and pride. He imagined that he would kneel before his father, and for the first time in years, be accepted in his eyes.

He had long since given up on that dream, but now that it was coming true; he almost wished it wasn't. After all, he wasn't returning home a hero. The Avatar was not here, although his friend had wanted to be for support, it made no difference. By law, technically, he should still be in exile, should still be forbidden to the people of fire.

Yet here he stood, in the crimson hall of the Fire King, his two-year-old son asleep in his arms, and his waterbending wife holding his hand tightly.

In all of his dreaming of going home, this was the one scenario he never imagined.

"Advisor Ling," Zuko spoke finally, after the initial shock wore off. "I'm afraid I don't understand—"

"There really isn't much to it, my Lord." Advisor Ling said harshly, nose held up high towards Katara and their son. "Fire Lord Ozai left you his kingdom. You are now the Fire Lord."

Zuko blinked, holding Koda tighter to him. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm in exile."

"Not anymore, apparently." The Advisor scowled. "Lord Ozai left specifically in his will that you were to take over the Fire Nation after he passed away, all other previous crimes forgiven."

"Why?" Katara asked, gripping Zuko's hand in her own.

The Advisor let out a patient sigh. "Because I think, deep down, Ozai still loved you, and I think he regretted what he did to you." The Advisor scowled once more as Katara smiled, leaning over and kissing her husband's cheek before taking their son out of his arms. "Now, are you going to kneel, my Lord, or should I go get a stool to put this crown on your head?"

No,the Fire Lordthought as he kneeled, he certainly never imagined it would happen like this.

XXX  
END

_So, I was rereading some of my old fics (yes I go back and reread my own fics stop laughing now.) and I came across Firelight, my very first Avatar fic. I've come a long way since that fic, but I still like it, and after I read it again, this idea for a drabble was born._

_Jak_


	46. Try

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_CoughcoughShatteredFateschapterthreeisupandIneedreviewsbecauseofmyegoanditwouldmakethisdrabblemakealittlemoresensebutIdidn'ttellyouthatcoughcough_

**Try**

**30Kisses Challenge 1: look over here**

"I love you." He said, a little louder than he intended, but at least it got her attention.

"I know." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to walk away.

"Katara!" He yelled, running up to her and grabbing her hand. "Katara, look at me!"

She refused, her back still turned to him. The way he was grabbing at her hand, holding it so tightly you would have thought that it was his last chance to live.

"Katara," He spoke again, desperation sinking into his voice. "Katara, I love you." He said those words once more as if they would make a difference this time around. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Again, she did not look at him, and she spoke lowly, callously. "Do you deserve to be forgiven?"

"No."

She smiled. "At least you admit you're wrong." She continued to walk away, or would have had he not wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Katara," Third time's a charm. "I love you."

"Do you love me, too?" He had to ask, his heart thumping louder that it should. She stopped struggling to leave his embrace and turned to face him, finally. The fact that her eyes were no longer tearstained or bloodshot gave him hope, but only a little.

She leaned in closer to him, her cool breath planting light kisses across his face as their noses touched gently.

"I can try." And she closed the gap between them.

XXX  
END


	47. Long Distance

Kiss THIS! 

_Minor spoilers for the Swamp. If you haven't seen it yet, you suck and are probably a hobo._

_But I love you anyway. :)_

_Jak_

**Long-Distance**

**_30Kisses Challenge 2: News/Letter_**

Dear Katara,

I thought about you today as we were heading into Earth Kingdom. Of course, I think about you all the time so that really isn't all that surprising—just thought I'd let you know I miss you.

I'm also bored out of my mind. I forgot how much I hate sailing. The blue of the water, though, reminds me of your eyes.

Your loving husband,

Zuko

p.s. Hope you and baby are doing well.

p.s.s. Write me back unless you want me to go insane with boredom.

* * *

Dear Zuko,

Please stop trying to be romantic. It's becoming increasingly difficult to laugh at you when your hundreds of miles away. Honestly, the 'blue of the water reminds me of your eyes'? Please, sweetie, I didn't marry you because you were romantic. Stop it--it scares me.

Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I've just been busy running your country while you're gone. When I'm not doing that, I've been trying to figure out a clever way to have your advisors assassinated. Would you mind so-terribly-much if I showed Advisor Ling exactly how strong a female waterbender can be? If I have to take another one of his insults I may just punch him.

I am sorry you are bored. Don't worry—when you finally get to Omashu, it will get better. King Bumi is awfully entertaining.

Missing you horribly,

Katara

p.s. Babi_es_. Doctor seems to think its twins. I don't know if he's joking with me, trying to scare me, or if he's being serious.

p.s.s. I might have to kill him, too.

* * *

Dear Katara,

If you absolutely have to kill my advisors, wait until I get home. I would love to see that. Nothing would give me greater joy than to see you kick his ass. Except, perhaps, you being here. Why aren't you with me again?

Babi_es_, huh? Well, that's…I don't know what to say about that. I guess it's a good thing. Do you think it's two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl? What are we going to name them!

Love you (and babies),

Zuko

p.s. Alright, I get it. My sense of romance sucks. I still love you, though.

p.s.s. You lied. King Bumi is not entertaining—he's insane.

* * *

Dear Zuko,

Iroh came and visited me today. He also brought your baby pictures. You were an adorable baby. Azula…not so much. You were far, far cuter.

I'm hoping it will be a boy and a girl, nice and even. As far as names go, it's tradition in my tribe to name the first born son after the grandfather, so if it's a boy we can name it either Koda or Ozai, your choice. Girl names, though, I haven't a clue. What's a traditional Fire Nation girl name?

I know your sense of romance sucks, love. I married you anyway.  And King Bumi is too entertaining, just in an insane sort of way. You'll get use to him.

Hugs and kisses,

Katara (and babies)

p.s. Advisor Ling seems to have broken his nose recently. I have no idea how it happened. Poor dear. I may send flowers.

p.s.s. White Dragon flowers are poisonous, correct?

* * *

Dear Katara (and babies),

Sorry this letter is short; I'm in a hurry.

Name my son Ozai and I'll divorce you. Try maybe Iroh instead.

Kita is a girl's name, and so is Lian.

Azula was a fat baby.

I'm sure Advisor Ling would enjoy whatever flowers you send.

Miss you,

Zuko

p.s. White Jade are very nice flowers. Ask Uncle, he'll tell you all about them. He has...experience. I'm sure they'll fit your…_purpose_.

* * *

Dear Zuko,

I was kidding about naming him Ozai. I would never do that. Iroh, however, is a nice suggestion. We might have to use that. Koda Iroh, that's a nice name, don't you think? And if they're both boys, we can name one Koda and the other Iroh. That's one problem solved.

Speaking of Iroh, he brought me a book of baby names. What a sweetheart! Your uncle dotes on me too much.

I felt the babies kick again today and now I swear I have a bruise on the inside of my stomach. I blame you.

Love,

Katara (and babies)

p.s. Advisor Ling has an awful rash all over him. Poor dear. Thanks for the flower suggestion again, I may have to send him some more.

* * *

Dear Katara,

King Bumi insists on showing me all of Omashu and the surrounding areas. Today we visited a swamp, and I met some people who claim to be your kin.

Are they?

Your very terrified husband,

Zuko

p.s. For the love of all that is holy please tell me no.

* * *

Dear Zuko,

At least you haven't run into the hippies yet. :)

Babies are making me sore. They like to kick too much.

Kat

* * *

Dear Katara,

We happened to run into some 'nomads' today on our way back to Omashu. You jinxed me. How many other psychotic people have you met?

Love,

Zuko

p.s. Sorry babies are making you sore. We set sail to return home tomorrow. I'll kiss it better.

* * *

Dear Zuko,

Only your family and friends.

Katara

p.s. Miss you terribly, get back soon. Doctor is afraid I'll go into labor early.

* * *

Katara,

You better not. I am on the ship home right now. I'll be there in less than a week. No babies until then.

Zuko

* * *

Nephew,

You are a little too late. I am holding one of your daughters right now. Two bright eyed baby girls. You must be proud.

Katara is asleep, but she and your daughters send their love.

Uncle

* * *

Uncle

(or Katara)

(or baby girls),

F--- it!

I'll be home tonight at earliest.

Tell Katara I am sorry.

Give her and the girls a big kiss for me, will you?

Zuko

XXX

END

_A/N: Well, this is a little odd, but I hope everyone enjoyed it? Happy Easter, people._

_BTW, this story is a **ZUTARA** story. I have had a few Kataang people review me, and so far everyone who's been from a different ship that has read this has been really nice, except for yesterday._

_No, I will not stop writing zutara and start writing kataang. Zutara is my ship, it's what I like. I don't review your stories telling you to write zutara, leave my story alone._

_Also, for all that is good and holy in the world, learn how to spell. My brain cells died from reading that review._

_I apologize to any and all other kataang fans who read this. I mean no offense to you or your ship. I'm sure zutara has our fair share of trolls, too, but I'm just easily annoyed. (Have I ever written anything other than zutara? Does my summary not say that the story is zutara? GRRR!)_

_:sings kumbya: Can't we all just get along?_

Jak


	48. Peach Fuzz

**Kiss THIS!**

**Peach Fuzz**

**_30Kisses Challenge 3: Jolt!_**

Zuko didn't know much, but he did know this was wrong. It was wrong, very wrong, very very wrong, wrong wrong wrong wrong wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong. But he really didn't know if he could (or if he wanted to) stop it.

Sitting between his legs was her. Yes, her. Katara, the water-witch, the gal-pal of the Avatar, Miss-Let-Me-Sit-In-Your-Lap-And-Rub-Your-Head-And-Do-Other-Awful-(wonderful)-Things-To-Your-Mind.

The worst part about it was she didn't even seem to be aware of what she was doing to him. Which made no sense to Zuko---he could swear his face was fifty different shades of red by now.

But no, she just continued to sit there, petting his head, completely oblivious to the world around her. Zuko doubted if she knew her skirt had ridden up and exposed most of her thighs, or if she knew that her legs were rubbing oh-so-horribly (yet oh-so-wonderfully) against his own. He also wondered if she knew just how close her face was to his, how warm her breath felt against his check, or how easily it would be to turn his head and capture her lips with his own.

He was not going to tell her this, though. One reason was because he was finding it difficult to breathe much less speak. Another reason was because, well, he was a typical straight hormonal teenage male, and she was a typical straight hormonal (though oblivious) teenage female, and if she wanted to sit on his lap and massage his head and rub her legs against his then by the spirits he was going to let her, damnit!

"I love your hair." She whispered, her lips so close to his ear. He could feel her breath trail down his face as she rubbed his head again, pulling his head closer to her chest.

"It's so…soft." There was a seductive, sexy undertone to her voice that made his whole body shake. "Like peach fuzz."

"T-t-thank y-y-you." He finally managed to spit out. She didn't seem to care. Instead, she swung her hips around and wrapped both of her legs around his body, placing both of her arms around his neck and using both hands to massage his hair.

After he kissed her (finally), he felt she could have at least had the decency to act surprised, but no. Instead, she kept this smug smile on her face like she had planned the whole thing.

Probably did. He hoped she would do it again.

XXX  
END


	49. Sokka's Lament

**Kiss THIS!**

_Spoilers for Return to Omashu. If you haven't seen it yet, you suck and are a hobo._

_But I love hobos, so it's all good._

_OoCness too, like a lot, but that's to be expected when I write humor.:) Inspired by an icon I saw somewhere._

Jak

**Sokka's Lament **

**30Kisses Challenge 4: Our Distance (and that person)**

Sokka should have known it was bad whenever she began to make that awful hamster-sounding noise.

"Squee!" She squealed with delight as she held the round lump that was the Evil Fire Nation Baby™. The baby did not seem to mind Katara's large hugs; in fact, he seemed to enjoy them.

"Who's the cutest baby in the whole wide world? That's right, you are!" The baby giggled in her arms as she squeezed him tightly. "Who's a cutie pie? Who's my sugar-booger? Yes you are! Oh yes you are the sweetest baby! Aw, look at that smile…"

Sokka could not help but roll his eyes. Pitiful, really. "You do realize that's an Evil Fire Nation Baby™ right?"

She scoffed at him. "But he's so cute."

"And evil. Can't forget the evil part."

She rolled her eyes before she placed the baby off of her lap, placing instead her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Sokka, does this look like an evil baby to you?"

The baby, of course, chose this very moment to blow a bubble of spit through it's nose, increasing his cuteness tenfold. Katara awed; Sokka grimaced.

"Yep, pure evil alright." He lifted his nose out. "And smelly, too."

"Hmph!" She repicked the baby up and sat him on her lap. "I think they're cute." She brushed the baby's hair softly with her fingers before coming with a revelation.

"I want one."

Sokka almost _died_.

"Y-you what!" He held his hand to his heart in fear. Katara did not just say—did she?

"I want one." She repeated, bouncing Tom-Tom on her knee. "They're just absolutely adorable, don't you think? Not now, of course, not until I'm older or married, but still." She hugged the baby tightly before spinning him high up into the air, the baby giggling in response.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You—you want---you…"

"I could always adopt one, I suppose." She continued. "I mean, there's bound to be Fire Nation orphans looking for a good home somewhere, you know? After the war, I bet there will be several more, too. I could always raise one myself." She paused, thinking it over.

"Or I could always marry a Firebender."

Sokka almost died.

_Again_.

"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED!" Sokka bellowed. "NEVER! YOU HEAR ME? _NEVER_!"

Tom-Tom squirmed. Katara continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Of course, then it would be a fire and a water baby…hmm…do you think that sort of baby would be cute?"

Sokka's mouth gapped open like a fish. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT WOULD BE CUTE OR NOT BECAUSE IT'S NEVER HAPPENING, YOU HEAR?"

Tom-Tom began crying. Katara began to rock him in her arms, giving Sokka a bad look as she did. He scowled.

"Besides, where are you going to find a Fire Nation husband? You're a _waterbender_, you know?"

Tom-Tom stopped his wailing and began cooing softly at Katara.

"Prince Zuko, of course."

Sokka was pretty sure his sister had finally gone insane. "And why on earth would you want to marry Zuko?"

"Well, for one, he's a Prince. That's got to count for something, right?" She set Tom-Tom down and begun to play with her hair. "He's handsome, too."

Sokka blinked. "Katara, he has a huge gigantic scar on his _eyeball_."

"Scars are sexy." She retorted. "Not to mention I bet he has some sort of dark, forbidding past. Don't you think? I mean, you don't get those sort of scars for nothing, you know?"

Sokka had no words; only felt that he should mention the fact that a piece of his soul just died.

At her last thought, she blushed. "And I bet he's a great kisser, too."

As the last piece of Sokka's soul died a slow horrible painful death by the mental images of his sister and Prince Scarface and their possible offspring, he wished he could just let her keep this Evil Fire Nation Baby™ rather than endure these horrible, painfulmental images any longer.

XXX  
END

_A/N: Right, I was in a hurry yesterday (and today, and tomorrow, too, most likely. Busy week. Busy month. Next month doesn't look much better, either) so I forgot to mention this, but yesterday's drabble, Peach Fuzz, was inspired by a piece of fanart by Fruitsexual. If you look at my deviantart account (link in profile) it's on my fav's list._

_I'm in a hurry again, so see ya!_

_Jak_


	50. So which is it?

**_Kiss THIS!_**

_30 Kisses challenge 5: "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")_

**So Which Is It?**

"Are you afraid?" He asked quietly, softly, as the wind blew past them, wrapping them tightly in its cold embrace.

"I ought to be." She whispered, closing her cloak around her body to hide against the cold. "In fact, I should be terrified." She stepped closer to him, too close (_not nearly close enough_) almost. "You're the enemy; the fact that I'm here willingly makes me a traitor to my people, my family, and my friends. You could hurt me, kill me, break me, and it would all be so easy for you to do." She stepped closer still, her azure eyes sparkling with something, maybe mischief (_maybe something better_).

"But I'm not afraid."

"You are brave, then." He said, slightly amused at her confession.

"No," she replied. "I'm stupid. So very stupid."

But as he wrapped his arms around her waist and enclosed the space between them, she was no longer sure which she really was.

XXX  
END

. This is far, far too short to be so late, and for that, I apologize. I have been very busy this week, what with weddings and school and job.

…Holy Jesus, I have _how_ many reviews?…

Jak


	51. Domino Effect JetxKataraxZuko

Kiss THIS! 

**_30 Kisses challenge 6: the space between dream and reality_**

_Warning…uh, threesome sort of?_

_…Maybe..._

**Domino Effect**

It was like something out of a nightmare, out of the worst kind of nightmares; the kind of nightmares that occur right after a wonderful dream yet directly before you wake up.

Only this wasn't a nightmare.

It was much, much worse.

Placing dark, sharp, harsh kisses along her throat was a broadsword, held by a spoiled Prince with a cocky look. Or it would have been cocky, had there not have been another broadsword placing identical dirty kisses along his throat, the swordholder this time being a teenaged boy with a piece of hay sticking out of his mouth.

And at his throat was her ice dagger, which promised a quick and chilling death should he dare breathe wrong

It was much like a series of blocks laid against each other; a single breath or a gentle push would destroy them all. Each of the three bodies were pressed too close for any of them to be comfortable, but they had put themselves in this position, even if they hadn't meant to.

Now they were made to suffer the effects of such an unconditional choice.

"Well," the boy with the hay, Jet, smirked. "This is going to be interesting." He twisted his broadsword against Zuko's neck just slightly, applying a little bit more pressure than he had before.

Zuko scowled, his blood racing. "Do that again and I'll kill her." He mirrored Jet's move and sharpened his blade against Katara's neck, a long line of beaded sweat crawling down his forehead. She could feel the heat of his body tangled up against her, his breath trailing up and down her neck just like his blade.

Her eyes narrowed. She remembered she was caught in between two boys (_men_) with sharp things pointing at each other's (and her own) throat.

She remembered to _breathe_.

"And if I die, so do you." She whispered slowly, seductively in Jet's ear; a thousand or more dark fantasies playing through the trio's mind.

He smiled. It was not a nice smile. It twisted upward with a slight curve and in that dark smile promised a fate worse than death. He turned his body slowly, his leg rubbing against the Prince's, and the girl's smooth curves were beginning to play tricks with his mind.

"Like I said, this is going to be…interesting."

XXX  
END

_You have to admit: JetxKataraxZuko would be hot. I mean, the porn writes itself after a while, you don't even have to try…Just add something twisted with knives and BAM! Instant smut._

_And I know it's not exactly fully zutara. If people really have a problem with it, I'll take it down and post it as a one-shot._

_But when you think about it, it **is** zutara. It's zutara+Jet, and that's just sexy. :)_

_…Yeah, I won't do it again. Bad Jakia:hits self:_

_Jak_


	52. Vacation

**Kiss THIS!**

**_30 Kisses challenge 7: Superstar_**

**Vacation**

The Ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe smiled with wide mirth as a shirtless gentleman placed another grape into her mouth. To her right was another shirtless gentleman, this one with a palm tree branch in his hand, fanning her from the Fire Lands' surreal heat. And at her feet was yet another shirtless gentleman, rubbing her feet and asking her pointless questions like, "Would you like some more grapes, milady?" and "Would you like us to carry you?" Well, of _course_ she did! Honestly…

She could hear an amused chuckle from behind her. She scowled.

"Enjoying yourself, Ambassador?" The Fire Lord asked her, with an inquisitive glint in his eyes that promised severe teasing later for the Ambassador. She groaned under her breath before she put on her fakest smile. What did he want _now_?

"Of course, Lord Zuko." She said pleasantly, sitting up to look the Fire Lord in the eyes. "Your people always take such good care of me when I have to stay here." Her eyes narrowed. _What do you want and get it over with soon, I'm on vacation,_ they seemed to say.

He smiled. "I'm certainly glad you're having a good time here, Ambassador, however, I believe I need to speak with you." He said seriously. "In private."

She began swearing as soon as her horde of shirtless gentlemen left under their Lord's orders.

He laughed. "It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

She glared at him. "You know I only come to the Fire Nation when I need a vacation or if you really need me for something. In case you haven't noticed, _I'm on vacation_!" She glowed as he continued to laugh.

He cocked his eyebrow to one side. "Who's the spoiled one now?"

"I'm not spoiled!" She shouted back. "I lived a very deprived childhood. I'm a world-famous _hero_. I deserve to pampered daily, thank you very much!" She clicked her tongue as he continued to laugh. "And I only do this every few months, so stop laughing!"

His gaze softened as he kneeled down beside her. "What would you say if I said you could have this, and more, forever?"

She blinked at him. "I'm afraid I'm not following."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind that right now. Listen…How old are you, Katara?"

"Nineteen." She whispered, wondering where he was going with this.

"And what's the marrying age of your people?" He asked carefully.

She shrugged. "It depends. It varies anywhere from thirteen to sixteen."

He let out a breath of relief. "And you aren't promised to anyone, right?"

She set down her book cautiously, taking off her sunglasses and turning to face her friend. "Zuko…where are you going with this?"

He said nothing at first, only laid down on the chair beside her. He let out several steady breaths before he finally answered. "I have to get married. Soon. It's the law. I can't delay it anymore, I've tried."

She frowned, her gaze softened. "Are you having trouble finding a bride?"

"Quite the opposite, really. I have too many people who want to marry me." He buried his head on a fluffy pillow. "Every day, I get thousands of marriage proposals. Don't get me wrong, they're all pretty girls, I'm sure. I just---I can't—"

"You want to fall in love." She whispered, finally realizing what he was saying.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Seems silly, doesn't it? I was raised a Prince, I knew I would have to marry…it just seems so, I don't know, sudden, I just—"

"You still have a choice, though, don't you?" She asked delicately.

He stared. "Not for long. I have until my twenty-first birthday to pick a wife. Then they choose one for me."

Her mouth gapped open. "Zuko, that's in three days!"

He winced. "I know, I know!"

She threw down her book, jumped out of the chair, and wrapped a robe around herself and began pacing. "Well, what are you doing sitting here? Where's my shirt? —Come on, we have to go find you a wife!"

"Katara…"

She wasn't listening. "Honestly, Zuko, what on earth were you thinking? Waiting until _now_ to ask for my help! Are all men so clueless?"

He raised his voice a little. "Katara---"

She still wasn't listening. "Where are your shoes? We have to hurry! What if we can't find anyone? Oh, I hope this all works out! You have some nerve waiting until the last minute, sometimes I swear you and Sokka share a brain the way you two act some times—"

"KATARA!" He finally yelled, causing her to stop her endless chatter.

She stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. "What? I'm trying to help you here, and all you're going to do is—mmph!"

The world around her stopped; she forgot to breathe.

Zuko was _kissing_ her.

Zuko, the Fire Lord, one of her best friends, was _kissing_ her, Katara, little Miss Nobody from the South Pole.

And believe it or not, she was _enjoying_ it, too.

After a few moments, he broke apart from her, his breathing just as uneven as hers. He rested his forehead against her own, his gold eyes reflecting every confusing emotion that was running through her own.

"I want to marry _you_, Katara." He ran a hand through her hair carefully. She could not reply; she was finding it difficult to think, much less come up with an even semi-intelligent response. Her mind (or was it her heart?) was racing; she did not know what to say.

"Why?" She finally managed to spit out, with her heart pounding so loudly she was afraid he could not hear her.

"Because you're perfect." He whispered gently, his face barely away from her. "You're beautiful, and kind, and powerful. When I think of someone who I could spend the rest of my life with, you were the only one who came to mind." His voice was shaking as he leaned in even closer.

"I think I love you, Katara." He captured her lips with his own once again.

_This is the best damn vacation I've ever taken_. She thought wily as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. _Best. Damn. Vacation. Ever._

**XXX  
END**

So yay, it's done now! (took me long enough, huh?)

Reviewer number 1000 was **jellyjay**, so congrads:huggles: **_THANKS EVERYONE FOR 1000+ REVIEWS! I LURVE YOU ALL!_**

:huggles:

Also, people keep drawing fanart of semi-long haired Zuko. It's like…not long haired or ponytailed, but it's not his buzz cut style he has now. I like it. It's the sex. More people should draw semi-long haired Zuko. He's hot.

Almost as hot as Jetaruko. That's hot, too. ;)

Nah, I'm just playing. Although, I did love all the reviews I got for last chapter. I'd get one, and it would be all, "Meh, it's okay." and then I would get "OMG THAT IS THE BEST THING EVER!" and the next one would be "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!". So I laugh at variety.

Also, to give you a heads up—the month of May is screwy. I have two weddings, a prom, a graduation, and Lord knows what else going on this month, so I may not be able to update every day. In fact, it will probably be every other day or once a week. I'll try to keep on schedule, but I can't make any promises.

:huggles again, for fun:

Jak


	53. Sidetracked

**Kiss THIS!**

**_30 Kisses challenge 8: our own world_**

**Sidetracked**

"Let's face it," He said tiredly, wiping a bead of sweat off of his face. "We're lost."

"We aren't lost." She argued. "We're just…we're just sidetracked, that's all."

He sighed exasperated. "Sidetracked? Katara, we're in the middle of nowhere, how the hell can you say we're sidetracked? We're lost and you know it—"

"Shh!" She interrupted, holding her finger to his lips. Silence erupted between the two. "Did you hear that?" She asked slowly, fearfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Hear what, Katara? There was nothing to hear!" She slapped her hand across his mouth, leaning closer to him. The two stood in perfect silence and stillness for almost five minutes before Zuko pushed her off of him.

"Have you gone loony on me?" He managed to ask before she attached herself to his arm again.

She shivered. "Can you—can you seriously not hear that?"

"No! I've told you a thousand times already, I haven't heard," Words failed him as he continued to yell at her. "…Whatever it is that you're hearing!" He finally managed to detach her from his arm, pulling away from her fearful embrace (basic human contact made him queasy). "Now come on, we have to find Aang and Sokka—"

She was _crying_.

Damnit! Why did she have to do that? Didn't she know he was no good with crying women? Last time he tried to comfort a crying girl, it had been his sister four years ago and she had almost killed him afterwards.

Katara wiped her eyes, each teardrop rolling down her cheek like small, placid kisses on her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and he began to feel really guilty for yelling at her. "I'm just tired and hearing things, I guess."

He frowned. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." He admitted, more so to himself than to her. "This place is creepy, and it's getting dark, and we're lost…"

She looked up to him, her eyes wide. "It's worse than that swamp we were in a few weeks ago." She looked away. "At least then I wasn't alone."

That _hurt_.

"You aren't alone, Katara." He whispered slowly. "I'm here."

Her smile was small. "It isn't the same." _And why not?_

"Do you not trust me?" Strange, he couldn't explain it, but he _wanted_ her to trust him.

At least this time her smile reached her eyes. "Should I?"

He frowned. (Girls were so confusing.) "Have I given you a reason _not_ to?"

Now she was grinning, rather cheekily at that. "Oh, I don't know, that whole 'I must capture the Avatar' phase you were in a while back ago might've given me a reason not to." Great, she was _teasing_ him.

"Very funny, Katara. Now let's get moving."

And so they walked, in silence, but the silence did not last very long.

"Hey Zuko?" She broke the quiet stillness of the forest, grabbing his hand to stop him. He turned to look to her, now curious of her ever-changing mood swings. (Were all girls like that?)

"I trust you." Was all she said, and it was all that needed to be said. He smiled and nodded, leading her through the woods, each lost in their own little world, but comforted by each other's presence.

Both oblivious to the fact that their hand remained locked throughout the journey.

XXX  
END

Silly Katara probably faked crying because she needed an excuse to hold Zuko's hand. Silly girl. Can't say I blame her, though,I'd do it too. _In a heartbeat._

Also, Booter-Freak is the bomb, and drew me fanart of Zuko, Katara, Kimi, Kita, and Koda, all together. Link is in my profile. 'Tis awesome, it is. You should go check it out.

Jak


	54. Not My Fault

**Kiss THIS!**

**_30 Kisses challenge 9: Dash!_**

**Not My Fault**

He leaned over to her side of the bed, draped one arm around her carelessly, and kissed her cheek contently as he began to doze off into dreamland.

She scowled and pushed him away, causing him to not only to wake but also roll his eyes.

"You know, they call it _make-up_ sex for a reason. The couple is suppose to _make-up_ after an argument. Hence the sex."

She just pushed him farther away.

"Look, Katara, I've already apologized! What more do you want out of me?" He growled at her fiercely. "I told you I'm sorry I forgot! It wasn't my fault."

She turned over towards him abruptly, glaring at him heavily. "_Not my fault_—Of course it's your fault!" She breathed heavily, her blue eyes watering. "You forgot!" She added.

She turned away from him, and Zuko could tell she was trying not to cry again.

He frowned. "I know. I know I forgot, and I'm sorry. What else can I do? I've been so busy--what can I do to make you forgive me?" He wrapped her into an embrace, to which she reacted just as coldly as before.

"You could start by acting a little more sincere about it!" She snarled, forcing herself away from her lover. It took Zuko everything inside to stop himself from screaming at her like he had done a few hours ago. Instead, he steadied his breath and tried his hardest to control his temper, which was becoming harder and harder to do by the minute.

He turned her around so that she was facing him, wrapped his arms around her tightly so she could not squirm away, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Katara," He placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "I love you. And I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. Trust me when I say it's an important day for me, too. I could never forget the day I first loved you." He cupped her face with his hand, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I will do anything, _anything_, if it means you will forgive me. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you."

He kissed her, and this time, she kissed him back fully, with all the passion she could muster, despite her continuing tears.

She pulled back softly, continuing to laze in his arms comfortably, as if waiting for some destructive yet inevitable moment. She leaned up and rubbed a hand through his hair affectionately before looking to him, sadly.

"I know," She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "I forgive you. I've always…forgiven you, I just," She stopped and wiped a few more traitorous teardrops off of her face. "There's something else."

He leaned closer to her, finding it slightly difficult to breathe. "What is it, Katara?"

She looked up to him, sixteen years of unadulterated wisdom pouring through her eyes, her soul, as she whispered two very forbidden words to her secret lover:

"I'm pregnant."

XXX  
END

Irony, you are one _hell_ of a bitch, aren't you?

Anyway, computer is acting fuzzy. I blame Storybender. No real reason, mainly because I can, actually. May or may not be able to update soon. It depends on how busy I am plus how silly computer feels to act.

Why are the alerts not working for me? Are they not working for anyone else, either?

Also—Yahoo has decided to lose it's mind on me and temporarily disabled my email account. This is strange and has no real logic behind it. As if computer fuzzies were not enough as it is.

If you have emailed me in the past few days, I ask that you email me back at my temporary email address _jakia75 at yahoo dot com_ and I will get back to you.

At least, it _better_ be temporary, or someone at Yahoo is going to die, or at least had better come up with a damn good explanation for why my account was disabled for no reason. And trust me, I own a gun. It _will_ happen.

Jak


	55. Confession

Kiss THIS! 

**30 Kisses challenge 10: #10**

Le Gasp! What is this…a plot? Hehe, sort of. A follow-up from the drabble previous.

**Confession**

The hardest thing for Katara was admitting her relationship with Zuko to her brother. It shouldn't have been so hard for her, she realized, except for the fact that it was confessing that she had lied, confessing that she had broken his trust, and confessing that in spite of everything, she had fallen in love with the enemy and had hidden this fact successfully away from her friends and family.

All in all, it could have been a lot worse. She was expecting a huge blowout from Sokka (which there was) and a mixed look of pity and betray from Aang (that was there, too) but neither of them vowed to disown her like she thought they would. Instead, they took deep, steady breaths and somehow managed to count to ten before speaking.

It could have been worse, she realized happily. After all, Sokka only threatened to kill Zuko twelve times before Katara was able to gently reminded him that, if he killed Zuko, then the baby would have no father and that would do them no good.

Of course, Zuko's bright idea (which didn't seem so bright at the time but was slowly beginning to become brighter) regarding the whole thing wasn't much better. His bright idea had been to run away and elope, escaping to some far away, virtually-unknown island and living there the rest of their days. She would never admit it out loud, but after dealing with several minutes (almost an hour) of Sokka's distrustful interrogation, she was sort of ready to move far away to an unknown island, and wished she had taken Zuko up on that offer.

"How many times did you kiss?" Sokka asked, eyes narrowed; Katara glowed.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

Sokka glared at her stomach heavily, as if glaring at it would make the invisible lump go away. "How many times did you kiss before," He turned his head away shamefully. "Before that happened."

She raised an eyebrow carefully. "You mean the baby?"

"I mean the baby's conception." He growled. "I mean the one time you got drunk and ran into Prince Ego-trip and he took advantage of you."

She winced. "Sokka, that's not how it—"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME PRETEND, OKAY?" He yelled, and Katara had no choice but to recoil from her brother's temper. Sokka took several deep breaths ("One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…. Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…) before he finally cooled down enough to continue the conversation.

"The first time." He finally answered her, his temper temporarily cooled. "How many times did you kiss before…the first time?"

She paused, thinking back to that time, which now seemed so long ago. Two years and a week ago. She noted happily, allowing herself to relive the memories as if they were yesterday.

There had been ten kisses, she remembered, and each one was a little softer than the last, each filled with all the passion and desire both patrons could offer.

The first kiss had been soft, gentle, smooth---a mistake, an accident (never a regret) but with it also came a spark.

The second had been a little harder, a little rougher, a little more "What will happen if I do it again?" and then following through with it.

The third (her favorite) had started with a laugh and a misplaced piece of hair and had ended with all of her hair misplaced and the inability to laugh due to her lips being otherwise occupied.

The fourth kiss (or had it become kisses?) had been desperate, a last-chance cling to hope, at least on his part. She didn't mind—if he needed hope and could find it in her kiss, then she would give it to him, as many times as he needed it.

The fifth kiss had been filled with denial—this wasn't happening, it didn't happen before, and it won't happen again, this time I promise—and yet, that didn't stop them from continuing.

If the fifth kiss had been denial, than the sixth was acceptance. There were, after all, worse fates than finding solace (your soul-mate) in your enemy's touch.

The seventh had been a tease, a taunt. If you want me come and get me.

He did, and that is what lead to the eighth kiss; his retort to her teasing.

This is wrong spoke the ninth kiss, but neither stopped—she thought (at the time) that she had lost the ability to.

The last, the final kiss before they let go, giving in to their desire, had been a promise, a declaration. I won't let you go. I'm not sure that I can let you go, even if I wanted to.

And I'll love you, if you'll let me. The kiss had also said, but she hadn't realized that until much, much later.

Waking up from her trip to memory lane, she smiled softly before she answered her brother. "Ten. We kissed ten times before…well, you know."

Sokka stroked his chin, thinking about what Katara had said. He seemed to feel a little (only a little) better about the whole thing.

Katara felt as though the wisest thing she had ever done was forgetting to mention to her brother that all ten of those kisses happened almost simultaneously, but that was her secret, for now.

XXX  
END

YAY FF IS WORKING AGAIN::dances: This completes the first ten of my 30 kisses claim. There will be twenty more, I promise.

For some reason, I would love to see someone draw all ten kisses in this drabble. (That's a hint, fanartists! A very large hint.)

Jak


	56. Sense

**Kiss THIS!**

**_30 Kisses challenge 11: Gardenia_**

**Sense**

Zuko cared little for flowers, but for some reason the sight and smell of the flowers in her hair made him want to kiss her. He couldn't explain why, only that it was mind-boggling and he wished it would go away; it was difficult to teach the Avatar firebending when every time his gal-pal walked by Zuko found it difficult to breathe, for the smell of the lilies would cause his head to turn every time.

What hurt him the worst was that the need to kiss her remained well after the flowers had been removed.

XXX  
END

IT IS THE SHORT DRABBLE OF DOOM! But there will be more. Perhaps even another one tonight, if not first thing in the morning. Sorry it's taken so long, FF is being a bitch..._Again_.

Jak


	57. Against the World

_**Kiss This!**_

_**30 Kisses Challenge 16: invincible; unrivaled**_

_Right, this drabble is out of order (last one was number eleven, I think, and this is sixteen), mainly because I started having writer's block for that one and decided to work on this prompt instead. Enjoy!_

**Against the World**

Her breathing was torn and ragged, as was her clothing, but she gave that little care when it came to facing him. Her eyes were tearstained; bloodshot with anger as the warmth of the jungle surrounded her, engulfed her until she felt she could barely breathe. He was too close again, she figured, and she would find a way to push him back forever. Either that, or she would lose herself to the flame--whichever came first.

"Say it." She glared as she pushed away his would-have-been kiss. "Say it. You can't just kiss me and all of our problems go away! You have to say something, _damnit!_"

He leaned back, a little farther away from her this time, rubbing his bruised lip with care. The moonlight reflected in his gold eyes perfectly, and she realized that it was this she hated about him more than anything else: Zuko never was really good at putting words together, his eyes said everything for him, but sometimes she just needed to hear things: simple, fragile words were a small comfort to her—but they were a comfort, still.

"What is it you want me to say?" He whispered, his back facing her as he turned. "Do you want me to tell you I love you?" Even though he couldn't see it, she nodded slowly: that was exactly what she needed to here.

"Fine." He turned, racing up towards her, grabbing her arms and engulfing her in his, cradling her as if he was afraid she would break. "I love you, Katara." She leaned her head on his shoulder, soaking in what he was saying.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I think you're beautiful, I think you're perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, is that what you need to hear?" He pulled her away softly, caressing her face with his hand.

"I don't really know you at all," came his whisper, "But I still love you. And every day that we're still on this God-forsaken island I start to pray that maybe no one will ever find us," He wiped a few traitorous teardrops off of her face with his thumb. "Because I _know_, I know that as soon as we're found we have to go right back to where we started, and I'm not sure if I can do that."

She reached up and grabbed his hand softly into her own. "It won't go back to the way it was—I—_we_ won't let it. We can't let it."

He scowled. "That's bullshit and you know it, Kat." He leaned his forehead over until it was resting against her own. "The world…doesn't accept people like us, Katara."

She smiled at him softly before she kissed him. "Then we _make_ them accept us."

XXX  
END


	58. Mood Swing

**Kiss THIS!**

**_30 Kisses challenge 12: In a Good Mood_**

_We's gonna go back old school, season one style for this drabble. Enjoy. Jak_

**Mood Swing**

Zuko was, for all intents and purposes, in a good mood. No, scratch that—Zuko was in a _great_ mood. Best mood ever, to tell you the truth. In fact, he doubted if he had ever been in such a good mood as this one, because the mood he was in right now made him feel like he was on top of the world.

The reason for this oh-so-great mood Zuko was in was the fact that in the brig of his ship, right now, sat one warrior, one waterbender, and above all else, one Avatar, arrow-tattoos and all.

And his ship, to chalk another point to his good mood, was headed straight to the Fire Nation capital, all the way back home.

Life really couldn't get much better for Zuko. He walked around his ship with a smile on his face all day long, humming as he went. Sure, he may have scarred a few of his soldiers for life with his humming, but they'd get over it, wouldn't they? After all, life was _good_, sacred, and beautiful. Absolutely nothing was going to ruin this day for him.

His mood was so great that, even when he went down to the brig to check on the prisoners late that evening, he was gracious and merciful. He teased the water boy for _only_ thirty minutes, and taunted the Avatar for all of twelve before moving his attention to their female companion.

To his surprise, the girl was asleep, and as further proof to his mercy he did not wake her, but instead, draped a nice warm blanket over her shivering form. He stayed and watched her for a few minutes, admiring the moonlight that shimmered in her long hair, the peacefulness of her face, and the softness of her lips as she breathed.

He then came to a half-crazed conclusion: for a crazy water-witch, she was pretty. Very, very pretty, even, and he wondered what it would be like if he kissed her. He had never given her a moment's notice before--he had always been too busy trying to capture the Avatar—but now that the Avatar was in his possession he could take a step back and admit, if only to himself, that that stupid water-witch was pretty, damnit.

Gorgeous, even. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

He smiled lightly before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Maybe one day he could act on these thoughts, but for now they would be his own private secret.

XXX

Katara was in a rather shitty mood, when you got right down to it. Of course, you really couldn't blame her for that, because if you had been in her shoes you would've been in a pretty shitty mood as well. And all of the blame fell right on that stupid Prince.

First, he had to attack them. Okay, fine. She could accept that. He attacked them nearly every day; it was just something she had gotten use to. But what she couldn't accept was the fact that today, of all days, he won. That was both unexpected and unwanted. Stupid Prince.

Okay, so he won. _Fine_. She needed to train more, anyway. Really.

It was the fact that he captured them and locked them in separate cells that really got to Katara.

So what if she knew he was going to do that if he ever beat them? That really wasn't the point. The point was that he _captured_ them and _locked_ them into _separate_ cells. Meaning she was away from Sokka and Aang. Which was probably a wise thing to do on the Prince's behave, she admitted begrudgingly, because if they were locked up together they would have probably found a way to escape by now. But no, they were separated, and she was scared and alone.

Soon after they placed her in her dark and lonely cell, she curled up immediately (Well, as soon as she got done screaming at them to let her go and banging at the walls) and tried to sleep, hoping that it was all just a very bad dream.

What made everything worse was the fact that when she woke up, that stupid Prince was staring at her, watching her as she slept.

Damn pervert. She would kill him next time he did it.

XXX  
END

Sorry I haven't updated in forever:hugs: I've been busy. But prom and wedding are both finally over! SCORE!

Also, new episode: Toph is the awesome times 1000. Just so you know. And she and Aang need to get together so bad IT HURTS.

Not too happy with this drabble. Am not sure why. Tell me what you think.

Jak


	59. Thread

_**Kiss This!**_

**_30 Kisses Challenge 13: excessive chain_**

_Inspired by Irrel's Blue SpiritxKatara picture from a while back ago. (it's called blue, for the Avatar100) You can find it in my fav's on Dev. Art, I believe. This is sort of a 'what happens next?' drabble, based on the art._

**Thread**

His shirt was gone; he noticed when he first woke up. So was his mask, he quickly realized, and for a moment, panicked. Where was he? What had happened?

_Where was Katara!_

The last thought caused him the most panic and was the one he tried to forget quickest. He had no business thinking about this girl, his own person damsel in distress (never mind the fact that she could defend herself, but somehow always needed his help at just the right moment) and yet he could not stop the numbing his mind was going through. He had to find her, had to make sure she was safe, had to—

"Katara," he breathed almost-silently, relief flooding through him like nothing he had ever felt before. She was sitting beside a small fire, needle and thread and his shirt in her hands. He wanted to run to her, to grab her into his arms, to feel her, make sure she was okay…but he stopped.

_His mask was gone._

Had she seen him? Did she see his face? If so…why didn't she run away? Was she waiting to confront him? Waiting to fight him? Did she hate him? (Why was she still mending his _shirt?)_

Did she trust him?

She stopped her sewing, letting out a heavy sigh. Her needle and thread dropped to the ground beside her, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe (what was he suppose to _say_?) He wondered if she had seen him at all, before she stood up, removing all of his doubt. A black, bloodstained shirt remained in her hands as she walked towards him, her eyes downcast.

"I sewed your shirt back together." She said softly, standing a little farther from him than normal (or so it seemed to him). She placed the recently mended shirt in his hands, her eyes still not meeting his. "Are you feeling okay?"

For the first time since he woke up, he became vaguely aware of the large, white wraps around his waist, no doubt keeping him from bleeding. He didn't understand—couldn't she heal…?

"The wounds were too deep," she explained, seeing his confused expression. "I couldn't heal them with my waterbending, so I wrapped them. Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head; she let out a sigh of relief. (She still cared…?)

"I was afraid to leave you, while you were injured. I—I wanted to make sure you were…that you were okay before I left." She said slowly, her face downcast and eyes watery. "I guess if you're okay I should go, huh? I can make it back to camp from here…isn't too far away, I just wanted to be sure…"

"Katara," He whispered, his voice husky from disuse. She stopped her rambling, turning to look at him in surprise.

"What is it?" She whispered in return, her eyes wide with fear (or maybe something more).

"Say something." He thought aloud before he could stop himself. "Say something, _please_."

She looked away, crestfallen. "I have nothing to say."

"Don't give me that!" He growled at her, the roughness of his voice staying. "You can't have nothing to say! There has to be _something_, damnit! Give me…give me _something_."

She turned hastily, her eyes filled with tears as she glared at him. "What do you want me to say! That I hate you? That you _lied_ to me? That the…the Blue Spirit isn't real, that he's actually you? _Do you want me to forgive you_!" She yelled, all of the passion she had so skillfully kept hidden sinking into her words.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "At least it would be something."

She turned her head, rubbing the few traitorous teardrops off of her cheek. "I can't hate you." She admitted softly, more so to herself rather than him. "I tried. I sat there for hours, just staring at you, telling myself to just get up and _leave_, but I couldn't. Because I didn't hate you. And if I left…if I _left you_ and something happened, something went wrong…"

Her blue eyes went up, gazing softly into his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. "If something went wrong, and you had been killed, or injured, or worse, I would have never forgiven myself. Because I can't hate you. Because I _don't_ hate you. I tried, I really did." She confessed.

"I tried to tell myself that you lied to me, that you…I don't know, _used_ me, but you didn't. You never did. You were just someone I wasn't expecting. I don't know who I was expecting to be behind that mask, but it wasn't you. And when I found out it was, it terrified me." She wrapped her arms around her waist carefully, keeping herself warm in the cool of the night.

"I found a hero in the Blue Spirit. He was good, honorable…my savior. If I was ever in need, he was there. He looked after me, made sure I was okay and that I always made it back safely. He…I…You…" Tears were now spilling from her eyes at an alarming rate, at which she no longer had any control over.

"I thought I was in _love_ with him!" She yelled, admitting finally as she turned away from Zuko, ashamed. "I thought I was in love with him, and now he's _you_ and I just…I can't…"

"What's the difference?" He spoke softly, stepping closer to her, his eyes staring blankly into her own. (_She was in love…?_) "What's the difference between the two? What does the Blue Spirit have that I don't?" He grabbed her by her arms, forcing her closer to him.

She stared at him. "Don't ask me that." She commanded. "Don't ask me that…please, don't ask me that…"

"_What's the difference!_" He screamed, his patience finally dying out. "We're the same person, damnit, tell me what's the difference!" He shook her, anger seeping through his veins. "What can I do? Tell me—what did he do that made you fall for him? _What can I do to make you fall for me like you did for him!_"

Her mouth gapped open; his mind was reeling. "You can't be serious…you aren't serious, are you? Tell me you aren't serious."

"I'm as serious as I can be." He said, the fire in his eyes glowing.

In a moment of rash haste, he pulled her closer, engulfing her lips with his own. She did not pull away, but like the ice she wielded melted in his arms, allowing the passion of the moment to consume her. She kissed him back just as hard, just as fully, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. For just a moment (they needed no longer) the world did not matter, and it never would, for all that they would ever need could be found in a kiss.

Eventually the need for air arose, and they pulled apart, but just barely.

"There is no difference." She whispered slowly, her hand resting against his cheek contently. "There never was." Her breathing was sporadic, barely caught before she leaned in to continue what he had started.

XXX  
_END_

_Well, how's that for a drabble!_

_I like it. I really, really like it._

_Jak_


	60. Whipped

**Whipped **

"You didn't pull away." He whispered as he pulled out of her kiss, his breathing ragged and torn. She smiled at him wily, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Should I have?" She asked coyly, leaning her forehead against his. "Are you telling me not to kiss you again?"

"_No_." He said shortly, as if the mere idea of her leaving terrified him. "No, that's not it…I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me back, that's all."

She ran a hand through his hair, playing with it as she did. "But the real question is…do you _want_ me to kiss you again?"

Zuko let out a stream of curses as she continued to (mockingly) play with his hair. (How did it get so long…?)

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" She grinned. "I'm afraid I didn't quite understand you."

He smirked at her, his gold eyes gleaming bemusement as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently before pulling back again, this time a hint of mischief in his voice. "I said '_Yes'_, damnit."

Katara smiled widely. "That's what I was hoping you said." She spoke before continuing what he had started.

It was _good_ having him wrapped around her finger, after all.

XXX  
END

XO I'm dead. Just so you know. 0o I had another wedding again last night, and graduation (not mine, thankfully, but everyone elses, it seems) is coming up soon. I also have two research papers due soon and semester tests to look forward to. I will try to keep updating, but I can't make any promises.

(this drabble was a spur-of-the-moment idea, a non-challenge anything. Just a drabble)

Jak


	61. Findings

**Kiss THIS!**

_**SPOILERS LIKE PLZ FOR ZUKO ALONE AND THE BLIND BANDIT!**_

_If you haven't seen it, you're a hobo. Like, seriously. A. Friggin. Hobo. No, not even a hobo—that's insulting the hobos, they even saw Zuko Alone. You're worse than a hobo—you're a…well, I don't know what you are, but your something, okay!_

**_30kisses 14. radio-cassette player_**

**Findings**

"So your mother is dead?" He asked softly from his position by the bushes. "That's why that necklace means so much to you?"

She glared at him. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that eavesdropping was rude?"

He shrugged before he sat down beside her on the log, straight across from the earth girl. "I think my mother might've mentioned it once or twice, but I've forgotten. Uncle tried, but he did it too often himself for it ever to have all that much effect on me."

The blind girl stared at him intently, her blue-green eyes unreadable. "What about you, Zuko? What happened to your mother?"

"She left."

Katara looked at him, confused. "People don't just leave, Zuko. There's usually a reason for it."

He shrugged again. "I know that. I'm sure there is a reason for why she left, but no one ever told me. I guess I was too young. All I know is that when I woke up one morning she was gone."

A wave of sympathy hit Katara. "Do you think she's still alive?"

He opened his mouth, intending to speak, before he stopped himself. "I—I don't know." He said finally. "I hope she is. I'd like to find her, if I could…but I just don't know, I mean—"

Toph twitched lightly as she stood up, feet placed solidly on the ground. "Aang and Sokka are back." She brushed a bit of the dirt off of her. "I'm going to go help them carry firewood."

Zuko laughed. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that, you know?" He chuckled. "Come on, we should go help them, too—Katara?" He noticed she had yet to stand up, and called her out on it.

She looked at him attentively. "Do you want to find her again? Your mother."

_Why was she still asking about this?_ "Of course I do."

She finally stood up and walked up beside him. "When the war is over, I'll go with you. We can try to look for her." She smiled. "Maybe if we go together we'll find her. Or at least find out what happened to her." She blushed slightly. "That is, if you want to."

"I would like that." He surprised even himself when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek in gratitude. "Thank you. But can I ask why…?"

Her face turned even redder from his kiss as she looked away shyly. "You heard what I told Toph. My mother…is dead. I don't think anyone should have to go on without their mother, especially if there's still a chance she might still be alive, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand. Maybe we can find your father, too, while we're at it." He smiled, and this time she returned it generously.

It wasn't much, but it was still a start—and maybe that was all they needed, all along.

XXX  
END

_OMG ZUKO ALONE WAS THE SHIZNACK! HOLY COW!_

_Emo boy needs a hug. Like bad._

_I volunteer Katara._

_Or myself._

_Also, in case you are wondering: I'm going to continue this until I finish my 30kisses claim. Then Kiss THIS! will end._

_**But never fear!** Because when I'm done with that, the brand spanking** Kiss THIS! Vol. 2** will be born!_ _Basically, it will be the same as this, but, you know, another story so you don't have to shift through 60+ chapters, though I'm sure Vol. 2 will get that far as well._

_Thanks for ya'lls reviews!_

Jak


	62. Watch

**Kiss THIS!**

_**SPOILERS LIKE PLZ FOR ZUKO ALONE AND THE BLIND BANDIT!**_

_If you haven't seen it, you're a hobo. Like, seriously. A. Friggin. Hobo. No, not even a hobo—that's insulting the hobos, they even saw Zuko Alone. You're worse than a hobo—you're a…well, I don't know what you are, but your something, okay!_

**30kisses 22—Cradle (because who does things in order these days?)**

**Watch**

Far away in the spirit world, two figures smiled at each other coyly.

"See, what did I tell you, Kaya?" Ursa grinned cheekily at the water-woman. "Grandbabies. I give them two years. Two years and we'll have grandbabies."

Kaya smirked. "I give them less than that!" She grinned evilly. "Did you see the way she blushed? Oh, my baby girl's becoming such a little lady!"

Ursa laughed. "Did you see how gentlemanly my boy was? Kissed her hand and everything!" The two spirits giggled. "I knew I raised him right!"

"That you did, Ursa, that you did—Oh! Did you just see that?" Kaya gapped.

"See what?" the Fire Lady asked, running to the whole that they watched their children through. "What happened?"

"They kissed!" Kaya squeed. "Great Spirits, they just kissed!"

Ursa cheered. "Grandbabies, Kaya! We're going to have mountains of grandbabies!" She hugged the water woman happily.

"Ten or twelve, at the least!" Kaya laughed.

Ursa glowed. "And they'll all be so adorable!"

Kaya rolled her eyes. "Well of course they'll be adorable! They'll be our grandchildren!"

"Of course, of course, how could I be so silly…Gah! I'm so happy."

A somber mood swooped in suddenly as Kaya's grin vanished slowly. "So am I," she said quietly. "But I would be so much more happier if I was there to see it."

"Hush, Kaya." Ursa whispered. "Don't talk like that."

The water-woman glared. "You know it's true! I would give anything if I could be there right now!"

"You think I wouldn't?" Ursa growled. "Zuko is my son. I gave my life to protect him."

Kaya sighed. "I know. I gave my life to protect Katara, too." She looked down at the reflecting pool sadly. "I just wish there was some way we could be there, too."

Ursa placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think we are there, in a way. We're in their hearts—what more could we ask for?"

"Grandbabies?" Kaya joked.

Ursa rolled her eyes. "Well of course—who doesn't want grandbabies? Come on, let's go watch some more…"

XXX  
END

I rock if only because I manage to write Zutara without Zuko or Katara actually being in it. Muhaha!

Jak


	63. Weakness

**Kiss THIS!**

_Shortest. Drabble. Ever._

_Will write more soon to compensate._

**30kisses 15. perfect blue **

**Weakness**

There are some weaknesses for which there will never be a cure: the blue of her eyes, the heat of her skin, and the softness of her kisses. All of these are Zuko's weaknesses, the height of his flaws: a gentle blush on her face would be enough to drive him mad. A simple touch could leave him dazed. A mere smile was all it took to captivate him in her beauty. The smallest of kisses would leave him breathless and forever wanting more.

And yet, he mused as she slid her hand into his (another distraction), he would not give them up for the world.

XXX  
END


	64. Seen and Unforeseen

**Kiss THIS!**

_Standard spoiler disclaimer applies._

_See here for mad Toph love._

**_30 Kisses--#17. kHz (kilohertz)_**

**Seen and Unforeseen**

It was a little known fact that Toph was blind. At least, in the traditional sense of the word. Toph could _see_, but the way she saw was unconventional and just a bit disturbing to most. She saw through the vibrations in the ground, the weight of footsteps on the earth triggered into her mind like sight. Even the hidden were not invisible to her; she could still feel them, if that counted for anything.

Which was how she knew Katara was gone in the first place.

Her first instinct was to tell Aang or Sokka, but she stopped herself. There was no reason to panic—for all she knew, Katara was just out using the bushes or something. No reason to panic.

It was when she felt the _other_ vibrations that she began to panic.

Quickly, she darted out of her sleeping bag, half-tempted to shake Aang and Sokka awake, but stopped herself. Whatever this other presence was, it was alone, and Toph was more than sure that she could handle it herself (or at least with Katara's help).

So slowly she followed the stranger's vibrations, surprising even herself when she began to sense Katara's footsteps coming up and meeting the stranger's.

_What was going on?_

"Hey you," Katara laughed, and Toph could feel her move closer to the stranger. She could sense Katara's arms going up around the stranger's neck, a subtle heat rise through the forest, and could hear the soft moan of a kiss.

Toph's face turned red.

Katara had a _boyfriend_? One she was meeting in _secret_?

When…What…Why…?

_How romantic_. She thought in spite of herself as she left the small clearing, laughing a little as she went. She would not tell anyone of what she saw…she could confront Katara later, but really, why bother?

* * *

The next morning, Toph felt a gentle hand wake her up.

It was Katara, and she was nervous as all get out, if her vibrations were anything to go by.

"Hey Toph, can I talk to you for a second?" She sounded so jittery. "Please? Before the boys wake up?"

Toph nodded and stood up, accepting Katara's hand of help. The two girls walked in silence for a moment before Katara finally broke down.

"Toph…last night…did you…I mean, is it possible that you might've…"

"Followed you?" The blind girl commented, and Katara gulped as she nodded in response.

"Did you…did you see anything? Anything at all?" If Katara was any more worried Toph was afraid her head might explode.

Toph couldn't help but grin in retort. "Katara, you flatter me—I _never_ **_see_** anything."

XXX  
END

_Sorry this has taken so long to get up! I apologize, I've just been so damn busy… Forgive me. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can, though I can't promise anything._

_Jak_


	65. In Exchange?

**Kiss THIS!**

_Standard spoiler disclaimer applies._

**_30 Kisses--#18—Say "Ah"_**

**Exchange**

"Say _ah_." The waterbender taunted, waving a spoonful of the most vile-tasting medicine known to mankind in front of his mouth.

"Katara, no." He swore, his voice scratchy as he coughed again. "I'm not going to take it!"

She pouted; "It's the only way you'll get better."

"I'll get better on my own, thank you very much." He mumbled, taking another drink from the tea Uncle had sent. She rolled her eyes--and people thought _she_ was hardheaded? They had never met the Prince.

"You'll get better faster if you just take your medicine." She countered with logic, but he would hear none of that.

"You don't even know if it will work," He argued before sneezing, wrapping a blanket around himself tightly. "You made it yourself out of some herbs you found in the forest—how do I know it's not poison or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Zuko, I'm a healer. I know what herbs are poisonous and which ones aren't. Will you just take the stuff so you can get better?"

But she could tell by his stubborn look that he wasn't. Stupid man! And people had the nerve to say _she_ was stubborn. Ha!

"Look," she tried to bargain. "How about an exchange? I'll give you something you want in exchange for you taking your medicine."

He rolled his eyes: what could this silly little water girl have that he wanted enough to take that horrific medic—

He did not have the time to voice his thoughts; in an instant her lips were on his own, kissing him deeply. It took him all of half of a second to respond, his body hurrying to remove the large blanket that engulfed him, freeing his arms at last. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Was this what she meant by exchange? If so, she was brilliant—he would never question her cleverness again. He didn't even realize he had wanted this so badly…

He pulled away slowly, the need to breathe rising. He leaned his forehead against her's, feeling his fever return.

"You're going to get sick now," He whispered, his mouth gapped open, panting for air. He allowed himself a chaste grin; served her right for trying to—

Before he realized it, a spoonful of that awful stuff was in his mouth. He spit and gagged, trying to get it out, but it was too late. He had already swallowed it.

Katara grinned. "No, I won't get sick," she kissed his cheek tauntingly as he glared at her. "Because _I'll_ take my medicine."

XXX  
_END_

_Guess what? Next two days I'm FREE! Meaning I have no work, no birthday parties, no graduation, no stupid stuff going on after school! YAY!_

_In other words, get prepared to do some reading, because I'm going to be writing like I'm on crack or something._

_Jak_


	66. Trust

**Kiss THIS!**

_Standard spoiler disclaimer applies. A bit more angsty than the past few. It's also kinda…I dunno, weird, I guess. I like it, though. It's just different from what I had planned at the start, but then it started to write itself, so here you go!_

_Jak_

**_30 Kisses--#19—Red_**

**Trust**

There was something horribly different about Zuko, Katara noticed, and it showed in everything he did. Gone was the spirit of her (supposed) age-old enemy, and in his stead had come this boy.

For that was the real problem Katara had in accepting Zuko as a new member of their growing group: He was now no longer the enemy, no longer an easy target for which she could place all of her problems onto.

Instead, he was a boy, with short black hair, tawny colored eyes, a scar and a past too tragic to talk about.

She didn't know how she was suppose to react to that.

Aang trusted him, obviously. The boy had been positively giddy to hear of their former enemy's change of heart. He had clung to Zuko like a lost puppy, eager to have yet another new friend. Toph had been accepting of Zuko as well, which was a surprise to Katara. Toph didn't really seem like the sort of person who made friends very easily, but she was more than willing to try.

Sokka was the complete opposite of the two children. He wanted nothing to do with Zuko, and kept as far away from the firebender as humanly possible, only associating with him to insult him or berate him for doing something wrong. If it had been up to Sokka, Zuko would have been thrown over Appa's back a long time ago.

It was Katara who didn't know what she thought.

On one hand, you could tell he had gone through a lot. When they had found him, he looked rugged, almost unrecognizable by his gaunt face and choppy hair. When asked questions about his past, he almost always found an excuse to change the subject—and yet, Katara had noticed the dark look he got whenever certain things were mentioned. (Like Turtle-Ducks—he always got this really sad look in his eyes when someone mentioned Turtle-Ducks.)

"Have you decided whether or not I'm going to kill you in your sleep yet?" His voice came out of the shadows, with a cool air of boredom, causing her to jump three feet into the air. It had been the first time he ever spoke directly to her, and she wasn't sure how to react.

She stared at him, curiously. How did he know…?

"You've been staring at me for the past thirty minutes." He said, reading her thoughts easily. His feet were steady on the ground, leaning against a tree tirelessly. She was surprised she had not realized he was there—the fire was dancing in his palm like stars in twilight.

"Are you going to kill me in my sleep, then?" When she said these words, she meant it as a joke, but the coy, pretentious look in his eyes begged to differ. "It would save me the time and trouble of figuring it out if you just told me."

He smirked at her. "That would depend on _you_, Katara. What do you think?"

She frowned, biting her bottom lip in thought. "I don't think you mean us any harm," she whispered, taking a step closer to the boy with the flame. "As to whether I trust you or not…"

"I don't need your trust." He snarled, glaring at her. "I don't need anyone's trust."

In spite of herself, she smiled. "I think you do, you just don't want to admit it." She took another step closer to him, and noticed something on his arm. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." He pulled his arm away, bitterly. "I just got caught on a tree limb, that's all." He was bleeding.

"Let me heal it," She unscrewed her canteen. "Please?"

Reluctantly, he held his arm out, allowing her water to place smooth, gentle kisses along the scratch, healing it softly.

"There," she moved away from his arm. "All better." At least the red bloodstains would be gone; she was so sick of red she would be happy if she never had to see the color again.

She turned, ready to leave, when she felt his hand grab her's—"You can't go wandering around at night by yourself, it's too dangerous." His other hand glowed even brighter, "Especially with as dark as it is. You'll get lost."

She smiled. "Come with me?" And to her surprise, he nodded.

It was a start.

XXX  
END

One word: Turtle-Ducks.

I want one.

Jak


	67. Holes

**Kiss THIS!**

_Standard spoiler disclaimer applies._

_Really, really, OoC. But oh well. IT'S FOR THE FUNNY!_

_Jak_

**_30 Kisses--#20---The road home_**

**Holes**

_(not plot holes, btw, just holes.:) )_

I think I may be just be in love with her after all.

Don't look at me like that! It's not like I want to be. It's not like I asked the Spirits, "Hey, you know what would be great? If you made me fall in love with the waterbender—yeah, the Avatar's friend." Because I didn't.

I didn't ask for any of this, you know. I could have been happy, content, living at home with Father and Azula, but no, I just had to open my big mouth that one time, thus changing my life forever.

Instead, here I am, holding hands with the Avatar's gal-pal on the back of a flying bison, with the girl's (Katara—remember her name, damnit, or she's never going to make out with you.) brother glaring at me like I had two heads or something. I'm pretty sure that if, er, that one guy (Gal-pal's brother…Socks? Yes, I think his name is Socks. Something like that, anyway.) was a firebender, I'd be on fire right now.

Then there's the blind chick. I'm pretty sure she was hitting on me a while back ago, and besides that being severely creepy, she keeps giving me these knowing looks, like, "Ha ha I know something you don't." It's scary. Luckily, the Avatar keeps distracting her by doing stupid things. ("Hey, look at this rock, Toph!" Never mind that she's blind. Idiot.)

And then there's Katara, who's holding my hand.

I'm not really sure why she's holding my hand, but she is and I'm not going to stop her. It's nice, actually, holding her hand. It's nice and warm and sort of comforting, in a way. Katara's a nice person, really. I'd forgotten what nice people were like during my exile (if I ever knew before), so Katara was a welcomed change.

It doesn't hurt that she's pretty, too.

Well, for a water peasant, at least.

I turn and look at her again—no, she's pretty any way. I can't remember meeting a girl this pretty in the Fire Nation. I'm sure there is, somewhere, I just can't remember. Katara's got a lovely smile, beautiful eyes, comforting hands and a pleasant spirit.

Which is why I think I'm in love with her.

Damn.

* * *

Zuko is staring at me again.

I'm not for sure if I should be flattered or terrified by this. I think I'm just going to hold his hand for now. That usually distracts him. And it pisses Sokka off. (I WIN!)

Look! He's not staring anymore! Hurray!

…I think.

…

You can look at me occasionally, you know. I'm not going to bite. I just don't want you staring, it's creepy.

…

Okay, you know what? Fine. You win. Stare at me.

…

…Please?

YES! He's looking at me again! Score one for Katara!

Cha-ching!

* * *

Sometimes I think I fell in love with a mad woman.

The flying bison has landed, we're setting up camp, and she's staring at me.

It's kinda creepy.

But endearing, at the same time. Flattering, too.

The only real weird part is that every time I look over at her, she does this little cheer thing.

Madness. Girls are crazy.

* * *

I'm only staring at him because he started staring at me first.

Really.

I'm just doing it to get back at him. I'm not…checking him out or anything.

He does have lovely, eyes, though. And a nice bum. A very nice bum.

But I'm not checking him out. Oh no. That would imply that I like the asshole. And I don't. I mean, he's a nice guy and a great friend, and I'm sure he has this really horrible, tragic past that would make me want to hug him, but I don't like him.

He has a really nice bum, though. That I like.

But that doesn't mean I like him.

…

Shit, it does, doesn't it?

* * *

I have come to the reasonable conclusion that I'm not in love with her.

Really, I'm not. It's impossible to be in love with someone you've known for only a few weeks. Therefore, I'm not in love.

I like her, sure, but I don't love her. Love is far too strong of a word, and I'm too young.

So I just like her.

She's looking at me again, and I can feel my heart race. (No! Stop that! Bad heart!) A mad heat is rushing to my face, and I really can't stop it. She smiles when she notices my blush, stands, and wanders over to me, a coy expression on her sweet little face.

"Want to take a walk with me?" She asks, holding out her hand to help me up.

Socks glares and Toph grins—really, what am I getting into? And Aang looks confused. Even still, I nod and take her hand, rising from my spot on the ground and following her off into the woods.

Stupid heart.

* * *

I win. :)

I've got it so that now he blushes every time I look at him. It's sweet, really, because he's just as guilty as I am at staring, he just doesn't want to admit it.

We walk in companionable silence in the woods, right next to one another. Our hands brush occasionally, but we aren't holding hands. We don't talk, but his face is the prettiest shade of red as he tries to avoid looking me in the eye. It's romantic, in a sense, because I never really thought I'd ever have anything like romance with the Prince, and it's comforting and makes the world seem normal for once.

We reach the edge of a stream, and suddenly he grabs my hand, pulling me away. I give him a look and he shrugs.

"You almost stepped in that hole." Is his excuse, but he doesn't let go of my hand as we continue walking.

Oh, I think I may love this man.

* * *

Right, so I lied and am a bad person. Let's move on.

There was no hole there, but that didn't mean there couldn't have been one. Who knows what sort of danger is out there for a pretty little waterbender like her? It's a good thing she has me around to protect her from imaginary holes and such. It would have been absolutely terrible if something happened to her.

Like right now.

SNAP!

* * *

"Are you okay?"

No, I'm not okay! I'm laying on the ground, wincing in pain FOR FUN, damnit! Ow, ow, ow…my foot…

"Did you trip?" I nod, and he kneels down beside me. He picks up my foot gently, studying it carefully, but still being gentle with it.

"I think it's just sprained. You should be okay, though." He stays kneeled, though, and watches me as I try to stand. I fail.

"Here," He whispers, and in an instant I'm swept off my feet and in his arms. (SWOON!) "I'll carry you back to camp."

No! Not back to camp! Then I'll have to deal with Sokka. "Just get me to the stream," I say quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll be able to heal it there."

He nods, and carries me off into the sunset. (SWOON!)

I still win. :)

* * *

She's surprisingly light, actually.

I don't mind holding her like this. I kinda feel like it's my fault she tripped and fell anyway, (I jinxed her) but carrying her is…nice. I like having her arms wrapped around me, and her legs in my arms and…

…OH SH—I JUST DROPPED HER---

_Sploosh_

* * *

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Get off of me, jerk!

My foot…

He spits out the water in his mouth and rolls off of me, looking horrified (as he should!). "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

No, I'm not okay, I'm injured, you basta—

But look at his face! He looks so, so…sweet.

I wince. "I think I'll be fine, just help me—"

SPLOOSH AGAIN

* * *

dsfjasdd;fj wfads ldjw3!

What just happened?

She…I…we…

Did we just _kiss_?

Oh…my…God…

She grabs my collar, and pulls me back into the stream with her, pressing her lips against mine.

I win. :)

* * *

I win, damnit, I win.

**XXX**

**END**

Hehe, this ended up being long, which is kinda good because I don't think I'll be able to update the rest of this week. Sorry, but it's my last week of school, finals and things like that. ;)

Jak


	68. Ridiculous

_**Kiss THIS!**_

_I'm back! Did you miss me:) SCHOOL'S OUT, BABY! Woo-hoo!_

_Anyway, THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE CHASE! Why? Because that episode was _**pimping**_, yo._

_**30kisses challenge 23---Candy**_

**Ridiculous**

Katara absolutely, positively, one hundred and ten percent did _not_ have a crush on Zuko.

Really, where did you get such a completely and utterly ridiculous idea like that? Because there is no way it's true—no way. It isn't real.

Just because she had _one_ (well, maybe two or three) dream about him did not mean she has a crush on him. And her dreams, by the way, were perfectly normal for any fifteen-year-old girl. They did not, in fact, involve him and her, in any romantic sense at all. He did not bring her flowers in her dreams, nor did he kiss her hand, and she most certainly did _not_ blush when he did so. She was absolutely positive that she did _not_ want to kiss him on the lips, or play with his hair in a ponytail that she absolutely did _not_ think that was sexy.

She was also very positive that her dreams never went any farther than that, and she was absolutely positive that she did _not_ want them to. He never once kissed her deeply or passionately in her dreams, which did _not_ cause her to moan as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He was never shirtless in her dreams, and no, she did _not_ want him to be, either. He never left a trail of kisses down her neck, and he never undid her shirt or her brestband to continue his trail of passion. She most certainly was _not_ disappointed because of this, either, because she did _not_ want him to continue.

And she never dreamed he was covered in chocolate, either. That was a very silly idea, and Katara without a doubt _never_ had a dream like that.

She did not wake up sweating and moaning and panting, thank you very much, you must be hearing things, Sokka, and isn't it so awfully hot in the Earth Kingdom? She did not _miss_ him, or wonder what happened to him daily. She did not hope to see him again, don't be so foolish Aang—just because she thought of him first above all of the other people chasing them doesn't mean a thing, you can be so silly some times.

No, she did not tease Sokka about his ponytail to defend Zuko, absolutely not what gave you such an idea! And she was _not_ upset to see that he cut his hair, thank you very much, that was just a speck of dirt in her eye, could have happened to anyone. And she certainly did _not_ daydream about what his hair might look like once it grown out more, oh no, you must be mistaken.

Because really, Toph, Katara doesn't have a crush on Zuko.

What a crazy idea!

How silly.

Absolutely ridiculous.

XXX  
END

_**OH MY GOD MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! THE WORLD IS GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL AND HAPPY AGAIN! MY CRACK IS CANON, YO, AND I'M SO COMPLETELY PSYCIC! THE CHASE WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVER!**_

Except, you know, for the whole OMG DID IROH DIE? ending. That I could have lived without.

I updated my profile in case anyone is wondering. I have a to-do list up there, and I also have links to all the cool places you can go (like the Zuko Needs To Get Laid Fanclub, or the katarazuko community)

luv

Jak


	69. No Reason

**Kiss THIS**!

_SPOILERS LIKE PLZ FOR THE CHASE! AS IN, SUPER MAJOR SPOILERS! JUST TO, YOU KNOW, WARN YOU!_

_Jak_

_**30kisses challenge 25—Fence**_

**No Reason**

He ran into them again three days later, in a small quiet village not far from where they had met before. He hadn't exactly intended on finding them, but now that he had he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. He looked rough, he knew that much—even without looking at his reflection he knew that. His face was gaunt and there were dark lines under his eyes and for the first time in forever, he had forgotten to shave and the smallest of stubbles was growing on his chin. His clothing was torn, ragged, and hung on his body like a broken rag doll.

To his surprise, they did not fight him, for which he was very grateful. The past three days had been the longest three days in his life, and he was not sure if he had the strength left to fight anyone (even himself). Instead, they merely came up to him, watched him, though they did not speak.

They did not need to; their expressions said enough.

The Avatar's was the easiest to read, the boy looked so torn, as if part of him wanted to run away while the other part wanted to hug him, in spite of his better judgment. All there was from the Avatar pity, pure, antagonizing pity, and perhaps a spark of regret. For that alone, Zuko turned and looked away from him.

The water tribe boy was also easy to read, although his expression surprised him. It was not disgust or loathing, like Zuko was use to, but it was not pity, either. It was empathy, and Zuko could almost hear the boy's thoughts aloud: _I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, not for the world._

No, no you wouldn't. Zuko thought, and turned away before he could hear any false sympathies from him.

It was the blind girl, the newest member of the Avatar's gang, who shocked him.

There was no pity, no empathy, no sympathy at all in her hazy eyes—only judgment.

_You deserve it_, her eyes said harshly in a glare, _We offered you our help and you refused to take it—and now an innocent man is dead to preserve your pride. _

Despite the truth that rang in her unspoken words, it still hurt knowing that someone else thought that about him. It was true, all of it was true--Uncle was _dead_ because he couldn't accept their help, because he couldn't trust them…Great Spirits, why was he trusting them _now_, now that it was too late? Why was he expecting them not to attack him now, after he had just spent the past three days giving Uncle the most honorable funeral he could offer…It wasn't much, but it was something…and he was _so_ exhausted.

Spirits be damned, why did he have to _die_?

Out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around his neck unexpectedly, forcing him out of his guilt-ridden thoughts and back to reality. He could feel teardrops, not his own, but belonging to the girl entangled in his arms, brush against his face like kisses in the rain.

"I'm so sorry," The girl, the waterbender from the other day, mumbled against his ear. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed in his shoulder quietly.

Even though he hated those words, hated what they meant, and hated the pity and the worthlessness attached to them, he needed to hear them, and for that, he returned her embrace, holding her awkwardly, shaking as she sobbed in his arms.

"It's all my fault," She whispered slowly. "I should have done something…I should've stayed, I could've…You didn't know I was a healer, did you? I could've healed him…I _should've_ healed him, and I'm so sorry."

She held him tighter as he spoke, his voice raw from disuse and shouting threats of anger towards the gods. "I didn't know…I didn't know…it's not your fault, it's mine, don't—"

She shook her head. "You had no reason to trust us, and you couldn't have known…it's not your fault."

But it _was_, damnit. He didn't deserve her sympathy, he didn't deserve any of it, save perhaps the blind girl's glare. She had no reason to hug him, to try to comfort him as best she could.

Yet maybe, for things such as these, there was no _need_ for reason, either.

XXX  
END

Gift for **styromgalleries** on LJ, who commented on my memes (speaking of which, if three people hurry really, really fast, they could comment on my lj and get a drabble of their request from me! HINT HINT!) Hope it's zutara enough for you, babe!

Also, pimping made easy, as brought to you by Jakia. Check out my profile, I have a link to burnbadart's artwork, which she drew because she was 'inspired' (no I did _not_ pay her off, thx v. much, she did it on her own free will) by my drabbles. FOR THE LOVE OF OMA AND SHU, CHECK IT OUT!

Jak


	70. Game

**Kiss THIS!**

_For Rashaka's request on my meme, Toph and Zuko conversation about Z/K. Standard spoiler disclaimer applies._

_**30kisses challenge 26: if only I could make you mine**_

**Game**

"It's just not _fair_." He whispered quietly to himself, watching with jealousy as Katara and Aang practiced waterbending in the small stream nearby. "It's not fair at all."

"What's not fair, Burnboy?" The Earth girl had snuck up on him so quietly he had not even noticed she was there until she spoke. She dusted herself off quickly before taking a seat beside him, clearly intending to stay and listen to his musings.

He growled; he didn't know she had been behind him! "Nothing, Toph. Forget I said anything."

The little blind girl just grinned, cheekily. "It didn't _sound_ like it was nothing to me, Burnboy." She scooted closer, as if readying herself to annoy him as much as possible. "Why don't you tell me exactly what's not fair? Maybe I can make it better."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, and it doesn't matter anyway, so go away."

But Toph was not one to give up that easily, and annoying Zuko had become her newest and most beloved hobby. It took only a brief _click_ of her foot on the ground to revel exactly what was bugging Zuko.

"Still crushing on Katara, I see. What? Is it not fair that she's hasn't fallen for you're sullen princey-ness yet?"

As soon as she said Katara's name, Zuko fell over from his place on the log, and landed headfirst into the ground. (How the hell did she _know?_) Even though she couldn't see it, Toph was sure his face was bright, bright red, and for that, she laughed.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Katara!" He growled from his place on the ground.

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery!" Toph's torturous grinning just wouldn't stop. "The sooner you accept the fact that you have a crush on her, the sooner you can get over it, and then you can focus _all_ of your efforts on wooing Miss Sugar Queen over there."

"I'm not trying to _woo_ her!" Soon after he said that, the object of his affection came rushing over to them.

"Zuko! Are you okay?" Katara asked, and Toph couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"I'm fine," Zuko mumbled, accepting Katara's help off of the ground. "I just lost my balance, that's all—" But Katara would hear none of that.

"You're bleeding," she whispered worriedly, grasping at his hand in concern. (It was _just_ a little scratch.) "Come on, let's get to the stream, I'll heal it for you."

Zuko made no argument, to both Toph's and his own surprise, but allowed Katara to guide him over to the stream, her hand steady on his arm.

He did make a point, however, to avoid Toph for the rest of the night, who continued to shout many obnoxious things ("Acceptance is the first step, Zuko!") and made these horrible kissy faces at him whenever no one else was looking ("Go get her, tiger!"), or when he was sitting unnoticeably closer to Katara ("How do you expect her to fall for you when you don't _kiss_ her, Burnboy?")

He would get his revenge soon enough, though, for he was not the only one in denial, and Aang was _far_ more oblivious to Toph's affection than Katara would ever be to Zuko's.

Vengeance would be _sweet_.

XXX  
END

"Sugar Queen"—that _is_ what Toph calls Katara in the Chase, correct? I couldn't remember and am far to lazy to look it up. If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll change it.

Hope you enjoy it (and I hope the conversation (however short as it was) works to your liking, Rashaka)!

Jak


	71. Excuse

**Kiss THIS!**

_Standard spoiler disclaimer applies_

_For jazmin22, who wanted Katara to go back and heal Iroh. Enjoy! _

_**30kisses challenge 27—Overflow**_

**Excuse**

She never could stand to see someone hurt. Perhaps it was in her waterbender blood, but every time a person was injured, be it enemy or friend, she could not just stay back and watch. Even as a child, she could not stand to see someone wounded. She would always rush to wherever they were, assisting either Gran-Gran or her mother in helping them heal. Her father told her it was one of the best qualities she could ever have, and he meant it, too. It was because of this that she ended up being the person she was today—she could never take it back.

It was also the best excuse she could come up with for why she was back here.

She wasn't wanted here, she knew that much, but she could not help it. Running off with Appa was perhaps the most foolish thing she'd ever done, but now she was here and she didn't regret it. Lying still where they had left him is the old man, barely breathing—the only indication that he was still alive is the slight rise of his chest, heaving back and forth with much struggle.

And beside him, collapsed from absolute exhaustion, desperation, and fear, is Zuko.

The younger of the two is bleeding, though only slightly, and his face tearstained and sun burnt. It's the face of someone who has tried, tried so very hard, but in the end—

He could not do it alone.

Her anger at him is gone; she wasn't for sure _what_ she felt about the scarred boy before her, only that her anger, her hatred at him for not letting her help, had fled like the night sky. He looked so different from when she last saw him, the day before, or even all those months ago, back in the North Pole. His hair was different: there was no ponytail, but there was a choppy, almost shaggy, mess of hair there now, and it looks better on him, she thinks softly.

His face, his eyes, broke her, for in them is grief and lost and confusion and anger and a thousand other words she can't help but think of when she looks down at him, scarred and alone—or so he thinks. He doesn't know that his Uncle is well now, that he will live, thanks to her.

Or maybe he does, because out of nowhere his face has become calm, soothed…she knows that she should take her hand out of his hair, to stop petting him (he would have been mortified if he had been awake) but for some reason, cannot stop herself. It feels good, comforting people, to help them even if they don't want her help. She feels most at home, most like her element, when she can heal.

And there is a lot to this boy in her lap that needs to be healed, she knows, and that's the only good excuse she can come up with for why she kisses his forehead and leaves before he or his Uncle wake up. (They wouldn't've wanted to be in her debt, anyway.)

XXX  
END

FRUITSEXUAL, YOU ARE LOVE!

(coughcoughcheckoutmyprofileandseethepictureshedrewmecoughcough!)

Jak


	72. Initiative

**Kiss THIS! **

_Er…fluff?_

_**30kisses challenge 29: the sound of waves**_

**Initiative**

"You were thinking about that kiss, weren't you?"

He turned and looked at her, his sole eyebrow raised at her curiously. In truth, he was not thinking so much about the kiss as he was the kiss_er_, Katara. He had been knee deep in a daydream, which involved _him _and _her_ and the ocean, and how the water reminded him of her eyes. If he thought about it long enough, he swore he could almost _hear_ the sound of waves in the back of his mind, all spurred from a hazy fantasy.

"Not really, no." He said softly, watching with amusement as she walked towards him, coyly swaying her hips as she did.

"Then you must have been thinking about me, correct?" She leaned towards him, her eyes meeting his, and their noses almost touching. (_How did she…?)_

"_Someone_'s awfully full of themselves today." He whispered back, rising from his meditative spot on the ground, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I was right, though, wasn't I?" She asked, lifting a hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "You _were_ thinking about me."

He leaned just a little closer to her, his breath warm on her face. "What makes you think that?"

She grinned. "You looked so happy I figured I had to be involved somehow."

He let out a small chuckle and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you saying you're the only thing that makes me happy, Katara?"

"I dunno," She hit him lightly on the chest "Am I?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." He played with her hair. "I'll never tell."

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, just wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the sunlight and the warmth-filled peace of the moment. Who knew how long they had? Who knew how long it would last?

"I didn't just kiss you to get out of the cave, you know." She broke their small moment of peace—he didn't speak, only watched her inquisitively. Why was she bringing this up now? "I just knew that was how you got out of there…Really, I just wanted to kiss you." She ran a hand through his hair, grinning as she did. "I'd kiss you now, in fact."

Their lips were almost touching. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't know." She caressed his face gently. "Maybe I'm just waiting for you to take the initiative to do something for onc—" But Zuko's lips crashing into her own stopped her.

"Like that?"

She smiled. "Yeah, like that."


	73. Bend

**Kiss THIS! **

_SPOILERS LIKE PLZ FOR "BITTER WORKS"._

_**30kisses challenge 28: Wada Calcium CD3**_

**Bend**

"That looks like a waterbending move."

It sounded silly in her head, but even more so when she said it out loud. Their newest addition wasn't really the easiest guy to get along with, and he was easily offended. Comparing his firebending to her waterbending probably wasn't the smartest move she'd ever made.

To her surprise, though, he smiled. "That's because it's suppose to be." When he saw her confused look, he laughed, and walked over beside her. "My Uncle…well, he's crazy. (You know that, right?) He made up the move himself from watching waterbenders fight."

She gapped at him. "So he took a waterbending move and made it…?"

He nodded. "A firebending one, yes."

She scowled. "That's…that's just _wrong_. You can't take one move out of it's element and turn it into another element!"

He shrugged. "Why not? Uncle's real big on the whole elemental balance deal anyway, and it makes us stronger in the long run."

"How would _you_ like it if I tried to learn firebending?"

He rubbed his chin, staring at her. "Want me to teach you?"

_No!_ She didn't want to learn firebending, that wasn't…that's not…

"Alright, hot-shot, if you're so good, teach me how to firebending!" She taunted, placing her hands on her hips while she mocked him, sticking her tongue out.

He laughed (what a strange sound it was!) and walked behind her, putting his arms around her arms, moving them to his will. She felt her face grow red as he moved closer, and wished to all the spirits that she was wearing more clothing than the simple white garments she wore when she practiced.

"Firebending is all about control," he whispered, his mouth so close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "It's made through emotions, but one must have _control_ over those emotions, or else you won't be able to control the flame."

Controlling her emotions, however, seemed impossible with him right behind her, his arms wrapped around her, so close that if she turned her body completely, her lips would meet his and…

"…that should get you through the basics, why don't you try?"

She blinked. What the…? Oh _no_, she didn't just think about…did she?

She could feel his arms leave her. "Well? Aren't you going to try to make it a waterbending move, or not?"

She felt herself smile. "I'm not sure I got that. Could you show me how to do it, again?"

XXX  
END

SNEAKY SNEAKY KATARA! Anyway, Bitter Works, awesome episode, I really liked it.

However, bad news: I am leaving tomorrow to go to Girl's State, and will not be back until Friday. Am bringing laptop, but am unsure whether or not I will have access to internet/time to write. Also: ANY OTHER AVATARD FROM ARKANSAS GOING TO GIRL'S STATE? TELL ME SO I CAN STALK, er, I mean, MEET UP WITH YOU THERE!

Jak


	74. The Mask

**Kiss THIS! **

_Written in like 3.5 seconds, seriously. No challenge, just unending love for burnbadart. _

**The Mask**

...Zuko couldn't explain why he had picked the blue-and-white mask, other than it seemed important, special...

_"Do you really have to go?" she asked quietly, holding her lover's helmet in her hands. She had stolen it from him in a fit of anger when they were stuck in the cave, and now...She wanted to give it back to him, as a gift, before he left... _

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his wrists carefully. "But you know why I have to go."

She sighed heavily. "Yes, I do." She grabbed the helmet from under her arms. "Here, take it. You'll need it--" but the warm arms of her lover stopped her.

"No," Shu replied, kissing her forehead. "You need it more than I do."

And when he had died, it was all she had left of him--a broken helmet, now more of a mask than anything else...

...and familiar. It reminded him of that stupid water peasant, actually, but for some reason, that thought brought a smile to his face rather than the usual scowl. How strange...

X  
END


	75. Love

**Kiss THIS!**

_HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!_

_Stupid website **lied** and said Harding had internet access.:( SO I WAS AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK! It was so sad._

_But…I'm back._ :)

_**30kisses challenge 28—Wada Calcium CD3**_

**Love**

So _this_ is what love is.

Amazing, he never knew.

It was different from what he thought it would be. It wasn't just nervousness or a pit of butterflies rolling around in his stomach. It was more than that. It was a heat he couldn't control rushing to his face whenever she was around. It was finding beauty in impossible things, things that were not beautiful before, but now that he knew her they were the greatest things of beauty. Love was her eyes, so deep and blue and rich he felt he could lose himself in them. Love was electricity, the sudden jolt he felt when his hand accidentally brushed against her own. Love was a dream, a nice, bad dream, one that had him waking up panting and sweating and begging the spirits _please oh please let that have been real_ only to be disappointed once more.

Love was wanting to spend the rest of his life with her, to hold her and kiss her and never let go. Love was a hazy daydream of her and him, clothed in the marriage silks of his people, swearing an oath of love eternally. Love was the hope of seeing a child one day, a child with blue eyes, or maybe gold, and pale skin, or maybe dark, with brown or perhaps black hair. Love was holding that child for the first time, the last time, carrying him or her to bed and teaching them how to walk and scolding them for breaking yet another valuable object and having a gentle laugh and a comforting hand to wipe away their tears, their fears.

Above it all, however, love was holding her while watching them, holding her hand and smiling with pride. _Look what we made, what we brought into the world._

But love was in the past, too. Love was him as a prince and her as a child. Love was grabbing her by the arms and saying _I'll save you from the pirates_. Love was wondering if he had ever been this close to a girl not related to him before, and for half of a second, wishing he had. Love was fighting and battle and the moon and the sun and he's winning then he's not, she's winning, then she's not, all while wondering if it's really worth it. Love is a quiet voice, an offer he's not willing to listen to yet, _Zuko I can help_.

Love, in retrospect, felt a bit like growing up.

None of that mattered. Love is _now;_ love is the present, her in his arms, her eyes staring into his, and everything and nothing happen at the same time.

Love is just a kiss, a simple, wonderful, beautiful kiss. Love is passion and beauty and heartache and desire

And yet, he thought as he pulled her in for another kiss, it is so much more.

XXX  
END

_Homg. Just had the most awesome plot bunny ever: Zuko. Sokka. The Talk. Aang. Katara giving Toph the Talk. Iroh helping. IT GROWS, IT GROWS!_

_And now I need to go to work, which sucks so much._

_Jak_


	76. The Usual

**Kiss THIS!  
**

_Stupid job is trying to kill me. Yesterday I worked from 1 to closing (9:30 p.m.), today I worked from 10:45 to 6:30 p.m. (feet hurt) and tomorrow I have to work 8 am to 4:30 pm. I is dead, I tell you, just dead._

_This is, again, a nonchallenge/no prompt thing, mainly because I only have one last 30kisses to write (well, finish is a better word) and I really don't feel like working on it right now._

_Also…:wibbles:( Does nobody love me? Where'd you go? Was last chapter really really really bad and you just didn't want to hurt my feelings? My poor ego is use to more reviews. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, as I do love the ten of you that reviewed and am absolutely grateful for every single review I get, I'm just curious. I usually get 20-30 per drabble, and only getting ten makes me wonder if my writing has gone down the drain or something. _

_This drabble is…random. I was playing a video game that I haven't played in a while, and this little piece of dialogue hit me funny so I felt the need to twist it and make it zutara-y. (BLUE SPIRIT FOR TEH WIN!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Jak_

**The Usual**

Had it really been so long?

It didn't seem like it was that long ago. Or maybe it did, he could hardly tell. Every day had seemed like a thousand years since they parted company, but now that they were reunited it was as though those horrible long months had been measly hours, a vast over exaggeration of the truth. She didn't look different at all, at least not to him. Every bit of her still seemed just as perfect as he remembered.

In truth, she was probably a bit thinner, and her face a little more mature, but deep down she was still the same Katara. The same blue-eyed girl he had rescued as the Blue Spirit, the same young woman he had shared his first kiss with, the first lover he had ever had. And even though it had been months, almost a year, since he last saw her, nothing had changed. She was still just as beautiful as before, if not more so; just the sight of her sent a wave of butterflies fluttering through his stomach, and he welcomed the feeling warmly.

And she smiled when she saw him. "Zuko…is that you?"

He could not help but smile back, shyly. "Yeah, it's me."

"You came with them to…to rescue me?" There was doubt (or was it hope?) in her voice, quivering oh-so-slightly at the thought. In truth, he came by himself to rescue her, only to find that her brother, the Avatar, and the little blind girl were there as well, for the same reason as him. It seemed silly _not_ to work together, though Zuko was quick enough on his feet _not_ to mention Katara, and instead came up with an imaginary excuse ("I'll help rescue your friend if you help me defeat Azula.") that allowed them to work together temporarily.

"Don't flatter yourself, Katara." The blind girl, Toph, said shortly, bringing them out of a daze. To their luck, Toph was the only one with them (Aang and Sokka were stuck guarding the entryway), and she was a bit more preoccupied with unlocking the self-shutting door than whatever it was Zuko and Katara had to say. "Angry Boy is just here because Aang thought he could help us rescue you (Not that we _needed_ it), and he needs us to help him defeat his sister."

But the pair of mirrored eyes said differently.

She smiled softly in response, her gaze never leaving his. "Even still, it _is_ nice to see you again." _Even if I wasn't suppose to. _She thought quietly.

"It's been a long time." He nodded, _too long. _

"What have you been up to?" She asked quietly, the world around them fading away like fireflies in the twilight.

He grinned back at her cheekily. "Oh, the usual. Rescuing damsels in distress, saving them from pirates and the like. Only now I do it professionally. I have a mask and a business card." Sarcasm was never his forte, but she still couldn't help but try to hide a giggle at him.

His gaze softened. "What about you?"

There was a glow, a twinkle of hope, and in an instant a flash of memories flooded him.

_

* * *

She kissed him gently as a way to say thank-you._

_His mask fell._

_She wasn't afraid (surprised, but not afraid)._

_Close, too close, and it was too dark and too cold, that's why she stayed by him even though she knew who he was. That's also why she found herself in his arms, or so she told herself._

_He wasn't use to being so close to another person, and, well, she had kissed him first, hadn't she? It was natural that he would kiss her, too._

_Who knew it would feel so good?_

_When they woke up the next morning, naked and scared, yet feeling more alive than ever before, they agreed that they should not meet again, and if they did, they would not mention this night. There was too much at stake, they were too young, and it wasn't right (they weren't in love, not really)._

_It was the grown up, mature, sensible thing to do._

_(so why did it hurt so much to let go?)_

_

* * *

_

He still thought about her every day. How could he not? There was so much…_feeling_ that had come out that night; it was impossible for him just to forget. And if the light in her eyes was anything to go by, she felt much the same way.

She stepped closer to him (Not close enough, but it was a start). "I guess I just needed to be rescued again."

He rolled his eyes. "As usual."

"Yeah," she agreed, nearly silent. "As usual."

XXX  
END

HOMG FRUITSEXUAL I LOVE YOU.

(check out fanart in profile.)

Jak


	77. Waterbending'

**Title**: Waterbending  
**Author**: Jakia  
**Media**: fiction  
**Challenge**: bi-weekly (or monthly…whatever it is!)

**Warnings**: Pure Azula torture…and zutara, of course.:) I'm a mod, so this isn't actually part of the challenge, but I do hope this can inspire some of you. ;)

* * *

That wasn't _her_ brother, was it? 

…

Oh spirits, it _was_.

It didn't look like Zuko, not at all. For one, his short black hair was mused and thrashed wildly in all directions, as if someone had just spent the better part of the hour running their hands through it in a mad rush of passion. He was thoroughly soaked from head to toe, and his lips were red and swollen. His shirt was half-off and there were these little red marks all along his neck. But what scared Azula the most was the ungodly _smile_ on his face, a cracked little grin that just _wouldn't go away_, and the fact that he seemed _happy_…really, Zuko and happy just didn't mix…

"Hey sis," He said calmly, blissfully unaware of his disheveled appearance. "What are you doing in here?"

Her mouth gapped open as she struggled to find the words. "I—I'm, that is to say…" Her eyes narrowed suddenly as an idea came to her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged, his stupid grin still stuck on his face. "Waterbending."

She nearly fell over. "You _what?_"

"You heard me, waterbending." He nodded; she stared. "You should try it some time. It's great, actually. All the _pushing_ and _pulling_ you get to do, it's fun. Relieves…_stress_ and what not."

"Are you drunk?" She asked, begging silently (_please oh please let him be drunk, please don't let it be what I think it is…)_ to herself as he laughed (what a horrible, horrible sound it was!)

"No, what makes you think that?" He chuckled, rubbing his neck happily. (_make it stop please_.)

She took in a deep breath and said a quick prayer before she continued. "Uh, are you _alone_ out here?" She asked, her breathing uneasy. (_please be alone please be alone please be alone)_

"I—" Before he had a chance to reply, two dark arms hurled up from their hidden position in the water and wrapped themselves around his waist like snakes, using him to pull their owner up. The young woman (Zuko's lover, if Azula had to guess,) had apparently gotten tired of waiting for him. Azula recognized her as the Avatar's companion, and nearly instantly began to grasp exactly what Zuko had meant by 'waterbending', the_pushing_ and _pulling_ and…

"I'm still _here_, you know!" She yelled at them in a vain attempt to get them to stop with their kissing and…stuff. The closest she got to a response was her brother waving an arm in her general direction. He was more than likely trying to tell her to leave, but was otherwise preoccupied or quite simply no longer cared.

Azula left in a hurry before she had to witness anything else (like the conception of her future nieces or nephews, for example), shivering. Screw being Father's favorite! –At this rate, she would never follow her brother _anywhere_ ever again!

**XXX  
END**

Go check out zukogetlaid lj community. We need more zutara participation, after all, and I want to poke Rashaka and Spleef and Vickiso and other people and convince them to write more awesome zutara stuff for the community/challenges.

DO IT, I SAY!

Jak (who now has to go to work…again.)


	78. Dessert First

**Kiss THIS!**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, work has kept me busy, and when I'm not working, I'm usually too tired to think straight much less right anything coherent._

_Like this. I swear it's perhaps the strangest drabbles I've ever written. It's silly and serious and funny but not, all at the same time. Takes place farther in the series, which is why Ty Lee is with them (am I the only one who thinks she could so totally join the Aang Gaang?) and why Zuko and Toph get along so well. Is also very random._

…_I do like it, however. If it doesn't make sense I blame lack of sleep._

_Jak_

**Dessert First**

"I've always wanted you, Zuko." She whispered softly, running a hand through his short black hair. "But you were always just out of reach."

He eyed her curiously. "What do you mean?"

He watched as she fumbled for words. "You—you were always like—you know how mothers always bake cookies justbefore dinner, then puts them on a shelf just above your reach and tells you not to eat any, you'll spoil your dinner? That's how you were to me, Zuko, like the cookie jar. You were sweet and wonderful, but just out of reach, because I was too small or you were up too high. And you were so fantastically forbidden, too, because everyone around me is telling me to wait but I didn't want to listen. You know what I mean?"

He laughed softly at her analogy. "Actually, my Mother never made cookies, so no, not really."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So _that's_ what's wrong with you then. Your mother never made you cookies."

"She never had to." Zuko chuckled. "We had servants for that sort of thing."

She scoffed at him playfully. "That doesn't matter! All mothers are suppose to make cookies! It's the rule."

"Well, my mother was the wife of a Prince, she didn't have to follow the rules." He retorted gently. "And you know what? Whenever I was little, if I wanted cookies, I walked to the kitchen and said to the servants, 'Hey, make me some cookies!' And you know what? _They made me cookies._ Spoiled my dinner. _No one cared_."

She crossed her arms, eyeing him in mock-suspicion. "And people wonder actually wonder why it is you're so messed up? Your mother never made you cookies and the servants spoiled your dinner. _That's_ how you ended up this dark broody princely-ness."

She went to swat at him playfully ("Spoiled brat!") only to have him grab her wrists and twist her into a tight embrace. If she was shocked by his affectionate action she didn't show it, instead she merely relaxed in his arms, a content smile plastered on her face.

"What about now?" He asked softly, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up. She turned her head and looked at him curiously.

He blushed. "Well, you said that how it _was_, I was wondering…what about now?"

She lifted a hand and brushed a stray hair out of his face, her hand lingering close to his scar. "Now, Zuko? Now it's like I have a hand in the jar but I'm too scared to take one because Mother's right outside the door."

He caressed her face gently, using the other hand to steady her waist. "It's only a few cookies." _Just a kiss._ "You'll be forgiven, I'm sure."

She smiled softly at him, closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss…

"I suppose this means I'm the Mom in this situation?" One of the last voices Zuko wanted to hear at that moment filled the air, causing him to jump back. _Damnit to **hell**…_

"Sokka!" Katara yelped, jumping three feet in the air. "It isn't—I mean, I just—"

Her brother brushed her off. "Save it, I heard everything. I'll give you points for originality, but not enough to get you out of this alive." Sokka grabbed her hand and dragged her away, all while Katara kicked and screamed ("You hypocrite!" "No fair! You're allowed a love life but I'm not?").

Zuko, however, was having a hard enough time standing, much less help Katara fight off her brother. _So close…_

"Aw, was Loverboy de-_nied_? Poor baby." A pair of high-pitched giggles, one from a little blind Earth-girl who intended to mock him at every possible chance, the other from a giddy girl in pink, came from behind him, whichcaused him to whip his head back instantly. Oh, they were _just_ what he needed.

Ty Lee grinned. "We heard it all, too. We were trying to hold Sokka back, but, well, you know how protective he is of Katara."

Toph snapped her fingers. "Denied, denied, _denied_. You're never going to get _anywhere_ with Katara as long as Sokka's around."

It was around that time when the most brilliant idea he had ever had began to form in Zuko's mind. "Toph, Ty Lee…I need your help."

Toph crossed her arms. "Oh _no_, I know that look—Listen, I am _not_ belly dancing with a tigerfish just to get you out of jail _again_."

Ty Lee blinked. "Er, _again_?"

Zuko ignored her as placed a hand of Toph's shoulder. "Toph, you are like the little sister Azula never was to me. And Ty Lee, you sort of _are_ the sister Azula never was. And I need both ofyour help, badly."

Toph sighed quietly, knowing Zuko well enough by now to know that she was going to have to help him no matter what. "What is it that you need, Zuko?"

There was an unholy fire in his eyes. "Distract Sokka."

Ty Lee blinked. "Um, tried that already. Didn't work very well."

Still, the fire stayed. "Not like that. I mean _distract him_."

"Got any ideas, oh-tempered-one?"

A small flare of fire lit in his hands. "At this point, I don't care _what_ you do to him—kiss him, lock him in a bathroom, stab him in the back, tie him to a tree if you must, but keep him _away_ from Katara, got it?"

"For how long?"

He rubbed his chin, thinking it over carefully. "Thirty minutes."

"Twenty." Toph glared.

"Twenty-five." Zuko glared back.

"Make it twenty-seven and a half and we'll have a deal." Ty Lee chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He nodded. "It's a deal, then."

* * *

She was kneeling over a pot of soup.

"Katara."

She jumped. "Oh, there you are Zuko! Listen, dinner's almost ready—" But she did not have the chance to finish her sentence, for Zuko had grabbed her and engulfed her in perhaps the most passionate kiss of her life.

He pulled away slowly, giving her a chance to breathe. "Good thing I believe in dessert first, huh?"

**XXX  
END**

So very random…hope you like it.

Also, there are links in my profile. There is a link to the Zukogetslaid community, the avatar100 community, basically any kind of site I've mentioned there's a link in my profile. If not, tell me.

Going to sleep now.

Jak


	79. Previews and Snippets

Kiss THIS!

HOLY COW! FINALLY! IT'S ONLY BEEN, WHAT, THREE DAYS? THANKS site! I'VE HAD THIS ON MY COMPUTER COLLECTING DUST! GEEZ...

_Since my free time is slowly becoming non-existent, and Kiss THIS, unfortunately, is coming to an end fast (followed promptly by Vol. 2, but that's not the point) I decided I should post what you can expect from me in the future. Also, I decided that I should free up my hard drive just a bit, maybe blow a bit of dust off of a few of these stories. Pairings for these will vary, though most are probably going to be either gen, zutara, taang, or tykka. I'll tell you what each is. Also, the snippets don't go in any order and may or may not end up in the final draft of anything; they are all just bits and pieces pulled out to entertain you._

So without further ado, I present:

**Previews and Snippets**

_What you can expect from me in the future_

_(aka the stuff growing mold on my computer)_

* * *

**The Birds and the Bees**

**Summary:** Sokka and Zuko team up to face what might be the most dangerous of all missions: telling Aang where babies come from. Meanwhile, Katara tries to help Toph get through her very first 'time of the month'. Chaos insures.

_Pairings: Taang mostly, though maybe a tiny bit of zutara if you're lucky._

X

The very worst day of Sokka's life started with an earth-shattering scream, followed shortly by a rock barely missing his head and Katara shaking him. He knew right then that it would be a very awful day, but really, he had not clue _how_ bad things would get for him later on.

"Get up." Katara shook him harshly. "Get up now, it's an emergency."

That spurred a response in him. "I'm up, I'm up." He grabbed his boomerang sleepily. "Are we under attack?"

She winced. "No. It's not that kind of emergency."

He blinked slowly, lowering his boomerang. A small, slightly more awake part of him noticed it was still dark out. He glowed. "Then why the hell did you wak—"

"Shh!" She held her finger to his lips. "Aang's still asleep!"

Oh, that _little_! "And why am _I_ not asleep, then?"

"Just shut up and listen to me, Sokka!" There was a hint of panic in Katara's voice that made him listen despite his sleepiness.

She placed her hands on her knees, rubbing them nervously. "Toph and I…we're going to go for a walk in the forest, okay?" He nodded tiredly. "And we're going to talk about…uh…_stuff_. Girl stuff."

He blinked. (_She woke him up for _this?) "What, like guys?" Wasn't that all girls ever talked about?

Apparently not, because Katara rolled her eyes angrily at him. "No, Sokka, we are not going to talk about—" Now it was her turn to blink. "Actually, yes, we _are_ going to talk about guys. We're going to talk about guys. Guys _and_ girls."

Katara looked at him expectantly, but Sokka just blinked at her. "_Guys_ and _girls_. _Together_." He didn't followed; she sighed. "_When a man and a woman love each other…"_

Oh.

OH!

He came to a realization very, very fast, and winced. "You mean…she doesn't…?" Katara shook her head hurriedly. "That's just…that's…" He shriveled up his nose. "Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Katara relaxed tremendously. "Stay here." Sounded easy enough. "Keep Aang here." Again, simple stuff. "Don't tell him where we are."

Sokka looked at her, curiously. "Why not?" His sister shrugged.

"Toph's scared enough as it is, and Aang's one of her friend—" ("We aren't?" "Shut up, Sokka.") "—And she doesn't know what's going on, what's happening to her, and it's scary. So just…don't, okay?"

"Alright." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'll do it." It would be easy, he figured. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

And fate just _had_ to show up to bite him on the ass, too.

"SOKKA, KATARA! I CAN'T FIND TOPH AND THERE'S BLOOD WHERE SHE USUALLY SLEEP—" Sokka could vaguely hear screaming and a rock being thrown towards where Aang was at.

It was going to be a very long day indeed.

**

* * *

Cartwheels **

**Summary**: Sokka has just made the stupidest mistake of his life: "Any idiot can wear a mask and hit things with swords!" Unfortunately for him, Zuko challenges him to a face-off, to see who has the better skills. Words are thrown, and somehow a challenge becomes a bet: Should Zuko win, Sokka must give him permission to marry Katara, full blessings and all. Should _Sokka_ win, Zuko must give up on marrying Katara. And of course, Sokka has _no clue_ how to do any of the ninja stuff Zuko's already mastered, but luckily for him he has found a willing teacher: Ty Lee.

_Pairings: Tykka, Zutara_

_No drabble available.:( Sorry._

**

* * *

Perspective **

**Summary**: "You still have good in you." But good is just a matter of perspective, or so a banished Prince realizes after being confronted by two very different girls, both of whom seem to think he's still good, and both of whom have different ideas of what good is.

_Pairings: Katara x Zuko x Mai triangle_

_No drabble available. Sorry._

**

* * *

The next chapter of 'Maybe'… **

Sokka didn't know _who_ the latest boy Katara was infatuated with was, but as soon as he found out, he was going to kill him.

**

* * *

Remnants—Water **

**Summary**: AU What if, instead of being found by Sokka and Katara, Aang had been found two years earlier by Prince Zuko? Featuring Heroic!Zuko, Villain!Katara, and Powerful-But-Evil!Sokka!

_Pairings: possible zutara, possible aangxazula, possibly just gen, haven't made up my mind yet._

Snippet:

"_**Treat your friend as if he may become your enemy."**_

_Before she left, my mother use to tell me stories, stories of the world nearly a hundred years ago, before my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozen, began his conquest against the other elements. She would tell me stories of all the nations---from the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, to the Air Nomads. But above all, she would tell me of the Avatar, the reincarnated spirit who would bring peace to all nations._

_But the Avatar vanished shortly before Fire Lord Sozen's reign, and has not been seen for nearly a hundred years. Everyone believed that the Avatar cycle was broken—that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nation._

_But I still have hope._

**

* * *

Ever After **

**Summary**: Not all love stories end at "Happily Ever After". In fact, some actually begin there.

_Pairings: zutara, kataang, SongxZuko_

Snippet:

…And they all lived happily ever after.

She married the Avatar, like she was suppose to. He, likewise, married the kind, gentle girl from the Earth Kingdom, like he was suppose to. In the end, they all did what they were suppose to, and would not change it for the world.

Except _sometimes_, not very often, very rarely, the Fire Lord's eyes would wander over towards his old friend, the Avatar's wife, and _wonder_.

This didn't happen very often, of course, because the Fire Lord was very happy with his wife and loved her, but curiosity is a strange, bizarre thing, (he certainly had no control over it) and he could not help but question himself, wondering what his life would be like if her had married _her_ instead and what if she loved him instead of the Avatar or…

But these thoughts were fleeting, and did not happen very often, and besides, she would never think these things about him.

Or _would_ she?

Because every so often, very seldom and very rarely, a pair of bright blue eyes would meet his own, his heart would rush, and for a moment (just a moment) it would seem as if she was thinking, as if she was feeling the exact same thing he was.

**

* * *

Untitled **

_Rejected ficathon response. I have it half-written, and then easytodistract said she'd write taang if I did. What easytodistract doesn't realize is that I **always** have a spare plot bunny lying around somewhere. ;)_

**Summary**: Not all who wander are lost. A trip back to the swamp brings back memories for Aang, both of the good and of the bad.

_Pairings: Pure Taang._

Snippet:

It wasn't a planned action (it never was) nor was it an expected one, but that did nothing to stop the pain that was still, after all this time, growing inside of him. A part of him wanted to chide himself, to shout and scream and cry and yell, all at the same time, because, dare he say it? He _knew_. He knew it would happen, knew it since the day he met her. Had known it the very first time he saw her, in a placid white dress, giggling at his confusion while knee-deep in the groves of a forbidding swamp.

_In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we've loved. _An old voice, one from so long ago, echoed in Aang's memory quietly, painfully. It was horrible, remembering those words, but he needed to hear them, needed to remember. _People who we think are gone. But the swamp shows us that they're not._

_But what about me?_ He had asked, youthful and naïve about the world around him. _The person_ _I saw was someone who I've never met before._

_Time is an illusion, and so is death._

If he was lucky, he thought as he traced his steps in the old swamp, it still would be.

**

* * *

Sokka and Azula's Most Recent Attempt To Not Kill Their Siblings (or more recently—their children) **

_Sequel to Unmatchmakers. ;)_

**Summary**: Don't have a proper one written out, sorry. ;(

Snippet:

Dear Journal,

I am not Queen. This does not bode well with me. However, I did have a string of hope, and that was the fact that my only living relative is my idiot brother, Fire Lord Zuko. The only reason I have not killed him in his sleep yet is because his stupidity will get himself killed in five years or less, and bloodstains are hard to get out of clothes.

However, a new problem has come about: My idiot brother's equally stupid, barbaric waterbender wife has announced this evening that she is with child.

This means that there is a new, legitimate heir to the throne.

This does not make me happy. It is not good when I am not happy—things tend to get set on fire when I'm not happy.

Must now try to figure out a clever way to kill my brother in his sleep. Or convince his wife to have an abortion, whichever seems easier at the time.

With love,

Azula

XXX

Dear Journal,

Killing my brother in his sleep is proving to be harder than I thought. Apparently he's become clever enough to put _guards_ outside his door at night.

On the bright side, now I know where the guards are located and how to get around them. On the other hand, the guards now think I sleepwalk with knives and keep giving me odd looks.

Will think of a more clever way to kill him tomorrow.

:heart:

Azula

XXX

Dear Journal,

My sister-in-law is getting fat. This amuses me beyond reason. Am seriously contemplating waiting to kill brother and legitimate heir until after legitimate heir is born, just so I can laugh and make fun of my fat sister-in-law.

Glad to see there's a sense of justice in the world,

Azula

**

* * *

**

**You remember that thing me, Rashaka, and retad all did based on irrel's art? More on that here:**

Snippet:

Sometimes I wish I never fell in love with him.

It doesn't happen often, usually only whenever I miss him the most, when I find a small piece of him that I thought I had managed to hide away in the small, quaint house we use to call home. For instance, today I found a shoe.

A shoe.

Just a plain, ordinary, everyday shoe. It was old and small, and the leather was cracked, but that didn't matter. Most people would have just walked by, ignoring it, but I couldn't. They didn't understand—it was _his_ shoe; he wore it when he was alive, and it still carried his scent.

This is why I say I wish I never fell for him, for if I hadn't, these simple little things like shoes wouldn't hurt as much.

My (_our_) children don't understand. I can't blame them—they do not remember their father like I do. I was pregnant with Sari when Sokka (of all people!) came and told me that he was dead, that _Zuko_, my husband, was dead, and he was never coming back home. Koh, our son, had been a little boy, almost three years old, when his father's death happened, but he does not remember him.

I'm most grateful for my children, I think, for without them, I don't know if I would have had the strength to go on after that...

**

* * *

I'm also contemplating doing an Avatar/Jade Empire crossover. Anyone ever play that game? If you own an X-box and have free time, I suggest you buy/rent it, because it is a sweet game. It's a lot like Avatar in the fact that the world is set in an feudal China type world and is connected to a 'spirit world' so to speak, only there is no bending, but 'fighting styles', in which you can learn different things that are like bending and such. It's a cool game. **

Character list:

Aang --- PC

Toph --- Dawn Star

Iroh --- Sun Li, the Glorious Strategist

Katara --- Sky

Blue Spirit/Zuko --- Silk Fox/Princess Lian

? --- Zu

Black Whirlwind or Henpicked Hue --- Sokka

Jia --- Azula

Ozai --- The Emperor

Any other suggestions I'm more than willing to hear out if you have any.

**

* * *

Children of the Revolution **

_Title stolen and semi-inspired by burnbadart's drawing._

**Summary**: takes place 2 years later in the series. After having a disturbing vision, Aang allows himself to get captured by Princess Azula in order to figure out the meaning behind the visions. Betrayal, murder, and lies occur as the gang attempts to rescue him.

_Pairings: Zutara, Tykka, Taang, One-sided AangxAzula_

Snippet(s):

She didn't like to admit it, but Mai's death and Ty Lee's betrayal hurt the Princess far more than she let on. Aang could tell, especially on nights like these when he would watch from afar as she practiced, unable to form the lightning she was once so proud of.

XXX

"How is she holding up?" He asked quietly from his place beside the door, watching as Katara took the wet towel off of Toph's sleeping form.

"About as well as can be expected." She sighed quietly, pushing a stray hair out of the blind girl's face.

"She'll make it, though." Zuko whispered, walking towards the pair on the bed. "You can say a lot of things about Toph, but one thing you have to admit is that she's strong."

Katara stood up from her place on the bed, her arms crossed sadly. "How strong, though? She's fourteen, Zuko, only fourteen years old." She shook her head quietly. "She's fourteen years old and she's killed somebody."

Zuko felt his eyes narrow. "That was an accident."

Katara nodded, though barely. "I know it was, I know Toph would never intentionally hurt somebody, it's just…" Words failed her. "It doesn't feel much like an accident. It feels like murder."

"This is war. People die."

She nodded. "I know that. I just hate it. I—I hope this war is over soon." She looked up at Zuko, meeting him in the eyes. "What about Ty Lee? How is she?"

He shook his head. "She's devastated, as you can imagine. Mai was one of her best friends."

A thought ran through Katara's mind so fast that she had little time to think before the words slipped out of her mouth. "Do you think she'll go back to Azula?"

Zuko shook his head again. "No. I—I thought that, too, but I've talked to her, and she's come to a realization. She knows what Azula's doing is wrong and I think she wants to stop her just as much as we do."

She walked pasted, intending to leave the room, but she stopped when she reached the doorway. "I'm just glad none of us were hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost y—anybody else."

His eyes followed her frame unconditionally as she walked out. "Yeah, me too."

**

* * *

Random Drabble #29452 **

"…The war is over, and Lord Ozai is dead." Zuko's voice ran throughout the red hall of the Fire Lord, the people watching intently as their young Prince spoke. "Kneel now before your new Lord, the true King!"

To the Dragon of the West's surprise, they kneeled to _him_, not his nephew.

"You fool boy," he spoke softly, brushing back a few traitorous teardrops. "You fool, fool boy, what have you done?"

The young Prince looked up and smiled. "Giving back what's yours, Uncle."

He was not expecting this out of his nephew. "Zuko…"

But the boy shook his head, silencing him. "My father had no right to take the throne from you." No, he didn't, but still… "You _deserve_ to be Fire Lord, Uncle, you know what you're doing! I'm _seventeen,_ for Agni's sake! I can't rule the Fire Nation, not yet."

The old dragon let out an amused chuckle. "I'm too old, Zuko, and you fought so hard to get here…"

There was a glow in his eyes. "And I wouldn't have made it without you, Uncle." He smiled softly. "Besides, my time will come soon enough. Right now, though…" He picked up the fallen flame, the mark of the Fire Lord, and placed in his Uncle's regrown topknot.

"Now it's your turn."

* * *

**Lines**

**Summary**: Sokka. Ty Lee. A box. Not much personal space. Oh, and did I mention they're paralyzed? Hey, the lines have to be drawn somewhere…And then they need to be crossed, redrawn, and forgotten about as often as possible. Add the typical capture plot for spice. It's like Bluetara only pinker, with less Katara and more Sokka.Yeah, it's **_that_** kind of fic…Only better, because Jun's in it. Turtleducks, explosions, Jet, (not to mention Azula), general chaos and insanity all promise to make this a very interesting experience for Sokka. (And here you thought they were just _sidekicks_!)

Pairings: Tykka, small amount of Zutara because I can't help myself

_No snippet available, sorry!_

* * *

**Taang 1sentence claim:**

**Kiss **

There's something oddly sensual about his second kiss—she kisses his nose, his ear, before finally finding his lips—but really, he likes it this way.

**Ears **

You'd think her ears would be bigger with all the stuff she manages to hear ("Did you just whisper my name in your sleep _again_, Twinkletoes?")

**Sex **

There is blood everywhere, Toph and Katara can't be found ("They're just out talking in the woods, Aang, just girl-talk, you don't want to know.") but when they comes back she stares at him unseeing for a moment, hesitates, and then screams.

**Comfort **

_I see no love in your future—_because really, fifteen is too young to know what love is, (it's also too young to die), and he never could love anyone after her.

* * *

**Shattered Fates: Alpha,Chapter Four (yes, I'm still working on it...)** Day One

"…Looks…like…you've…finally…won…doesn't…it?" The slow, ragged voice from behind him caused the Fire Prince to jump, almost dropping what was in his hands. "…Congratulations…"

"You're awake." Zuko said shortly, glancing over to where the Avatar was tied up. "I'm surprised. Your friends are still asleep, I guess they drank more of it than you."

The Avatar struggled to lift his head up to meet Zuko in the eyes. "I…didn't…drink…much…"

The Prince kneeled down beside the Avatar, holding out a glass of water to the young boy's mouth. "Drink this. Don't speak. You're still very weak."

"…Can't…see…"

"You aren't suppose to." Zuko hushed him, pouring the liquid into the boy's mouth. Aang half-drank it, half let it fall down onto his clothes, coughing as he did.

"…all…blurry…" He continued, shaking his head as the water continued to drip off of him. "Why…did…you…take…my…friends…too?"

Zuko scowled. "That wasn't my idea. You can thank Azula for that one."

"…Who's…Azula?"

"My sister." The Prince answered coldly, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the drool off of the boy's face.

"…Didn't…know…you…had…a…sister…" Aang slurred.

"Few do, apparently." Zuko commented, setting his handkerchief down beside him. "Do you think you can stand to eat anything?"

"…No…meat."

Zuko blinked in confusion. What the hell did that boy just say? Aang laughed at him, or at least attempted to. It came out more as a choke rather than a laugh.

"…I…don't…eat…meat…" Aang explained, head hanging down, feeling exhausted from having to do the simple task of looking Zuko in the eye.

Zuko frowned. He didn't know the monk was also a vegetarian. "I have bread. Do you eat bread?" Aang nodded as Zuko began to tear the bread into small bite-size pieces for the boy in front of him.

Aang only managed to eat about three bites before he turned his head and vomited. Zuko winced.

"…Sorry…"

"Don't mention it. I'll get someone to clean it up later." Silence erupted between the two boys; it was almost haunting. Guilt plagued one while sorrow, and worry, filled the other.

"…I…just…want…to…know…Is…it…worth…it?" Aang slurred, using all of his strength left to lift his head "…Are…you…happy…now?"

Zuko did not reply; instead, he turned around and left.

Aang could not help but smile.

* * *

**Into the West**

_(no summary because I'm lazy)_

Snippet:

The sun was setting in the western sky, and through the corner of her eye she could see Zuko walking up towards her. She had skillfully avoided him like the plague all week long, and it had not been easy for her. In fact, it had been one of the most difficult things in her life. She didn't realize exactly how much time she had spent with the Blue Spi—or should she say Zuko? Now that she knew of his real identity, it seemed silly to still refer to him as the Blue Spirit as if he was a different person. Or maybe it was just her mind's way of rebelling. Even though she knew it was true, she still had trouble accepting that the Blue Spirit, her friend, secret crush, and masked rescuer, was the same person as Prince Zuko, her enemy, sworn rival, and overall jerk towards her.

Zuko was responsible for Sokka's death, after all...

* * *

**Drabbles You Can Expect Me To Write For Vol. 2 and/or random stuff:**

**Snippet**: Ever since she and Zuko had had that conversation by the lake, Katara woke up every morning to a flower of some sort beside her, and she had yet to thank him enough.

X

**Snippet**: He blinked slowly as she pulled away just in time; Sokka glared at them both heavily for a few minutes. "We were just talking, Sokka, no need to get so fussy." Well, if that was her idea of talking, then they needed to talk a hell of a lot more than they did before as far as Zuko was concerned...

X

More fics with ma kids, because, you know, I love them.

X

**Snippet**: _(my OC, Hiroshi, backstory for the collab between me and Prince Suzaku)_ Hiroshi Ju is pretty sure his father has gone mad, and that's why he's begun to take matters into his own hands, following the masked thief out of the store and into a dark alley, dagger raised and anger searing _This is what you get for stealing from our store!_ but then he notices the children the Spirit hands the food to; he puts the dagger away and turns (The Blue Spirit can have his respect now).

X

Any and all requested drabbles/prompts (including Rashaka's 12 from forever ago) that have been given to me.

X

More 1sentence stuff.

X

I just joined the zutarafanfic100, write a hundred zutara fics. ;) Think I'll have **any** trouble with that one?

X

Possibly another AU. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the details (which is why there is no summary/snippet for you) but there is a possibility there...

* * *

**END**

Well, they aren't actual drabbles, but they are something. Hope this will hold you guys for a few days! Tell me which ones you liked the best/the worst, and which ones you think I should spend the most time on.

I appreciate it,

Jak


End file.
